Sharing is Caring
by Timelord613
Summary: Dick gets sick, but on the bright-side he learns that Damian is actually learning from him! Now a series of one-shots revolving around the Bat family, because who doesn't like a series of one-shots about said family? Changed to T for the Undercover Gone Wrong, don't know if the T is necessary but just in case.
1. a lesson learned

Dick groaned in pain after he sneezed. He had visited the manor two days ago when Damien was sick to try and cheer him up. This morning, Dick woke up feeling like crap and on top of that he was recovering from a couple of broken ribs and a bullet wound to his leg that had to be broken to get the bullet out. Of course all of this happened while he was out as Nightwing last night. To make thing even worse, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in over a month and he supposed that that is why he had such a weakened immune system and got sick. In the end, Dick had to call his girlfriend/best friend Barbara Gordon to come pick him up from Bludhaven and take him to Leslie's clinic. The pair was currently in Dick's room at the clinic, the night after Dick was hurt. Both were dressed in civvies and waiting for Leslie to come over to check his temperature again. Bruce hadn't been by yet since Damien was still sick and wanted Bruce to stay home with him. Tim would come by later that day as would Alfred.

Leslie finally came to Dick's room with a thermometer.

"So Doc, when do I get to bust outta this joint?" Dick asked with a hopeful tone, he had been asking this question since he got out of surgery yesterday morning and was with it enough to ask. Leslie had been ignoring his question since.

"Tomorrow if all goes well. You'll be staying at the manor, correct?" Leslie asked and before Dick could answer, Barbara beat him to it.

"Yes he will." Dick glared at her and Barbara smirked. She knew Dick would try and go back to Bludhaven, which would be a very bad idea considering his leg is in a cast and he's sick.

"Alright, well Dick, let's check your temperature." Leslie said and forced the thermometer under Dick's tongue. Dick grimaced, but held still and waited for it to beep and when it did, Leslie sighed.

"You still have a fever. I'm sending in a nurse with some more cold medicine and pain pills If your temperature has gone down by tomorrow morning, you may go home in the afternoon." Leslie said.

The next afternoon, Dick was out of bed and in a wheelchair with Barbara pushing him out of the clinic and Alfred walking in the lead to the car. Barbara helped Dick lie down on the back seats and then gave him a kiss before heading back home in her own car.

As soon as they arrived home, Alfred and Dick were greeted by Bruce who came out and helped Dick back into his chair.

"How are you feeling son?" Bruce asked as he got his son out of the car.

"Dopey from the meds and like cra-awful from the cold, but aside from that, I'm fine? How's Dami doing?" Dick asked as he was wheeled into the manor.

"He's much better and back in school. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit, between meetings at work and Damien's cold." Bruce said. The conversation stopped there for Dick had started to nod off. He would have asked Bruce if he was feeling okay because he apologized, but knew better, if it had been a broken leg caused by a trip he would have needed to ask, but it was a bullet wound that caused the need for a broken leg and all as understood.

Later that day, Dick woke up to the sound of an eleven-year-old opening his bedroom door and walking inside.

"Hi Dami." Dick said with very stuffed up nose.

"Why are you here Grayson?" Damien asked and Dick smirked.

"Because I broke my leg and you gave me your cold." Dick muttered with his smirk still present.

"You told me that sharing is caring." Damien said and walked off with a smirk of his own, Dick just grinned.  
***

I just had to write this; sorry for any OOCness but I thought it would be a cute story XD

Also, there probably was no reason to have Dick be injured, but why would he need to go to the manor for just a cold? And yes, Bruce was Daddy caring Bats mode thing.

Anyway, I'm trying to entertain myself while sitting through Hurricane Sandy…so yeah.

Last note: May turn this into a Bat Family series of one-shots, but I'm not sure.


	2. of Lord of the Rings and CAbin Fever

At twenty-three-years-old, Dick still hated thunderstorms, especially hurricanes. It wasn't so much the loudness, it was the fact that he was stuck in-doors. Currently he was stuck in Wayne Manor as a hurricane raged on outside. He was pacing in the living room and doing backflips and cartwheels from end of the room to the other and when he needed to go into another room he walked on his hands. He was bored out of his mind. Dick was originally just going to be home for the weekend to visit with Alfred, Bruce, Damien and Tim, however once the storm started he had been convinced to stay and now no one was allowed on the road. To say that Dick had cabin fever was putting it lightly. He tried to play a videogame or a board game with his brothers, but neither of them had an interest in doing so. Damien had no desire to partake in such childish activities and Tim had taken a stack of books from the library back to his room. Dick finally got bored of his gymnastic activities and settled for going into the media room to sit upside down on the couch and watch a movie. Since he would not be leaving the manor anytime soon, he decided to watch the extended editions of the "Lord of the Rings" movies.

Dick was halfway through the first film when Tim entered the media room. He looked at the screen and then stared at his brother with a slightly annoyed look.

"Dick, you're seriously watching 'Lord of the Rings' without me?" Tim asked slightly hurt.

"You were busy." Dick muttered and sat up and patted the seat next to him to signal for Tim to join him. Tim obliged his brother and sat down and then mindlessly stared at the screen. After about ten minutes, Alfred walked in with a large bowl of popcorn and placed it on a tray-table between the two brothers. "Thanks Alf" they both mindlessly said and Alfred couldn't help but smile as he walked out.

An hour later, Damien decided that he tired of just sitting in his room, so he crept downstairs and heard noise from the media room and unable to ignore his curiosity, he walked in the room to see what his brothers were up to.

"What are you watching?" He asked causing his brothers to jump, he could not imagine why they were so enthralled with some movie. Sighing, Tim paused the movie so Dick could answer Damien's question.

"We're watching the first 'Lord of the Rings' movie. Since we're not going to be able to leave the manor anytime soon, Tim and I are going to watch all three on extended edition. Grab a seat, you might find that you will enjoy these movies!" Dick said excited about the prospect of his baby brother watching the trilogy for the first time. Damien didn't say anything in response and instead just sat down.

Several hours later, Bruce emerged from his study; he had been switching between Wayne Enterprise's work and Batman work all day long. He hadn't even stopped for a dinner break, so Alfred brought him his food into the study. Now it was 11:00 at night and since there was no chance of going on patrol due to the hurricane, he decided he wanted to see what his boys were up to. He walked over the media once he had heard the noise and saw that they were sort of watching "the Return of the King". Alfred was sitting in a chair watching and the three boys were all asleep. Damien was curled up in one armchair with a blanket wrapped around him, Tim was sitting up with his head resting on his shoulder and he too had a blanket. Dick on the other hand was all stretched out on the floor with a jacket under his head as a pillow and blanket that was off to the side. Alfred spotted Bruce and walked outside the room to talk with him.

"Master Bruce, is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred, tell me whether or not those are my boys in there?" Bruce questioned.

"Ah, yes sir. I was quite shocked myself that both Damien and Tim were in the same room and neither was trying to harm the other. I came in to check on them originally and was shocked to see them watching the movie together, well until they fell asleep that is. I kept checking on them to make sure that I had not gone insane. I came in an hour ago to see that they were all asleep so I brought in blankets, and I admit that the movie grabbed my attention, I haven't seen 'Lord of the Rings' in ages, so I decided to join. Shall we wake the boys?" Alfred asked.

"Thanks Alfred, and no, let's let them sleep, it'd be a shame to interrupt the peace." Bruce said and Alfred agreed.

The next morning, Dick was the first to wake, followed by Tim and then Damien. Dick looked out the window to see that the storm was still raging on and then turned to his brothers.

"So, 'Harry Potter' extended editions movie marathon?" He asked

"Bring it on!" Tim said and then three began the next marathon. Bruce still isn't completely convinced that they are indeed his boys.

Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe how many people are following this story! Thank you all who have favorited/followed and/or reviewed! I hope that this one was as good as the last! If you have any one shot ideas, let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Sick Days

Before I start this chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed and a special thanks to 5-STAR for the review ^_^

This is an Alternate Universe one:

Dick-Seventeen

Tim-eleven

Damien-six

This was not how Bruce imagined his week would go; Alfred was taking care of family related issues and England. Things weren't supposed to work out this way: Alfred had cooked for the freezer and when he left the kids were well; operative word being "were". The day after Alfred left, Bruce got a call at work from Gotham Academy; apparently Tim had a stomach virus and so Bruce had to leave work early to pick up his sick son. He was pleased that Tim managed not to be sick in the car, but still that hadn't stopped him from picking up his son and dashing inside the manor as quickly possible to get him to a bathroom. Bruce sighed with relief once he realized that he had gotten him to the bathroom just in time. He sat down on the floor next to Tim and rubbed circles on his back. Five minutes later, Bruce was helping Tim get in bed.

"Tim, I'll be right back with some ginger-ale and toast for you, do you want me to bring up a movie for you?"

"Yeah!" Tim said excitedly…well as excitedly as he could whilst trying not to be sick all over his bed or floor. Bruce returned ten minute later with a bucket, a bottle of ginger-ale, a large cup with ice and a straw. He also had a DVD box set with him.

"Here Tim, I brought up all six "Star Wars" movies, which one do you want to start with?" Bruce asked as he poured a glass of ginger-ale for his son.

"'A New Hope' obviously!" Tim said and then leaned over to the bucket. Bruce rubbed Tim's back again until he stopped and then put the movie on. Once the movie started, Bruce left to grab a chair and text Dick to ask him to take Damien home after school and finally then sat down next to his ill son.

At 2:45, Bruce heard the front door open and then two people walk inside. Tim at this point had fallen asleep, halfway through the "Empire Strikes Back", at which Bruce was relieved because that meant he wasn't puking. Bruce was about to walk downstairs, but Dick and Damien came up. Upon seeing Tim asleep, Dick and Damien waited in the hallway for Bruce to walk outside.

"How's Timmy?" Dick asked once the door was closed.

"Stomach virus." Bruce simply said.

"Need a break?" Dick asked.

"You don't mind? I have some work to do." Bruce replied.

"Not at all. C'mon Dami, let's keep an eye on Timmy." Dick said and when to out his things down in his room and then headed back to Tim's room and Damien joined him a few minutes later.

The next morning, Tim still felt very sick and Damien seemed to have caught Tim's stomach virus. Dick and Bruce seemed to both be unaffected…for now that is. Bruce ended up going between his two sons that were home, bringing them ginger ale and rubbing their backs as they puked. Since Tim had only gotten through the original "Star Wars" trilogy the night before…he fell asleep at the end of "Return of the Jedi". Damien in his room was watching "Pixar" movies that Bruce had found on a shelf in Dick's room. He had no idea that his sixteen-year-old still liked those movies.

At around noon, there was a call from Gotham Academy and Bruce had to dash out of Damien's room and grab the phone. He groaned when he saw who was calling and fifteen minutes later he was helping his son to his own car. The plan was he would drive Dick home in Dick's car and would then help him get settled in bed and then Bruce would drive back to Gotham Academy and pick up his own car. Dick was lying in bed with a bucket next to his bed and a large bottle of ginger-ale with "Firefly" playing on the screen. Dick was just about to start playing the first episode when Tim walked in with blanket wrapped around himself. Dick gave them a slight smile and then patted his bed, signaling for Tim to join.

"What are we watching?" Tim asked as he lied down next to his brother.

"'Firefly' I was actually going to ask you to watch it any…" Dick didn't get to finish his sentence since he felt his stomach act up again. When Bruce returned he grabbed three bottles of ginger ale to give to each son.

Tim had fallen asleep two episodes in, as had Dick. Bruce smiled at the two boys and then carefully picked up Tim and brought him to his own room and put him bed and tucked him in. Just when Bruce thought that all was at peace, he heard Damien's stomach act up again and then he sighed. The next several days Bruce was going back and forth to each and boy bringing them plain toast, ginger ale, sport drinks and whatever DVDs or videogames they wanted to watch or play. After day four, Bruce had enough of running around from room to room and moved all three boys to his own bed which they would share. Since Damien was too young to watch most of the movies that his older brothers liked, they had "Pixar" movie marathons and other movies of the like. "How to Train Your Dragon" also played constantly, per Dick's request.

By the time Alfred returned from England, Bruce had also gotten sick and had come home to see Bruce and the boys all lying down in Bruce's king-sized bed each with multiple blankets and buckets. Bruce may have felt miserable, but he was glad to have his job as being a father. He loved that he got to rub their backs, bring them ginger ale, toast and movies. Even though he was sick, he was glad to have some quality time with his sons, though if he had to see "Up" one more time, he was going to scream, and maybe hurt someone, but mostly scream.

Was this enough Bruce taking care of his boys/fluffy enough?


	4. Blanket Forts

Dick groaned in frustration, Amy had forced him to take two weeks of from the force when she decided that he seemed overtired (and learned that he hadn't taken any vacation days in months). Amy and Dick had been patrolling and when Amy spotted trouble, she had to shake Dick awake. After that she asked to see his schedule and saw that he was getting up very early and getting home very late and then ordered him to take a vacation. When Dick got home he called Barbara to tell her what Amy forced her into and she greatly approved of the idea and told him that if he didn't also take a Nightwing vacation, he may or may not live to regret it. Dick was smart and decided not to take any chances. Though he did get Barbara to agree to allow Nightwing to tell Amy that he was to be off-world for a few weeks.

Currently, Dick was on day three of his vacation and he was bored out of his mind. After telling Amy that Nightwing would be gone for a couple of weeks, he went home and right to sleep and he just slept most of Wednesday and now it was Thursday and he was bored. After walking around the house for a few minutes and watching an hour or two of television, Dick decided that he might as well do some chores around his apartment; he did three loads of clothing and then decided to wash some linens. When his sheets and blankets were finished he found he was too lazy to fold and put them away, but didn't want to leave them in the middle of his living room. He then wondered why he decided to wash all of his blankets because it was summer and all he needed was his light comforter…and then he remembered, summer…summer vacation…DAMIEN AND TIM WOULD BE FREE! Smiling broadly, Dick grabbed his cellphone and called Tim to say "I'll be in Gotham City in one hour, be ready with Damien and as many blankets and pillows as possible, I'll bring a ton with me as well!" Dick said and hung up and then raced around his apartment to pack a backpack for the night and then a couple of trash bags to pack up his blankets. Before getting on the road he called Alfred and then Bruce to let them know that he would be spending the night.

An hour later, the front door of Wayne Manor opened and Dick walked inside and was immediately greeted by Alfred.

"Master Dick, welcome home, your room is all ready for you." Alfred said after a quick hug.

"Thanks Alf." Dick replied with a large grin and then shouted for Tim and Damien to come downstairs. Tim raced down as soon as he heard his big brother.

"Hey Dick! So what was with that call?" Tim asked.

"Did you gather what I asked?" Dick questioned his younger brother.

"Yeah I did, they're in my room."

"Awesome, bring them down to the media room. I'm going to get my things out of my car." Dick said.

"Young sirs, what are you planning?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Giant blanket fort." Dick said then raced outside to grab his things.

After Dick had grabbed his things from his car, he yelled once again for Damien and finally his younger brother came downstairs.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" Damien asked with a growl.

"Good to see you too, I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Dami, you, Tim and I are turning the media room into a giant blanket fort." Dick said and Damien just looked at him.

"I refuse to take part in such a childish activity." Damien replied and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not allowed. Now, go grab all of your blankets and pillows and meet Tim and I in the media room.

Several hours later after much bickering and arguing, the fort was complete, the whole room was one giant fort that was tall enough to cover the television. There were pillows lining the inside of the tent and plenty of room for at least three people in sleeping bags to sleep on. Currently the three Wayne boys were all in pajamas and watching some movies together and it was only 6:00. At around 6:30, Bruce returned from work and was surprised to see the giant fort, but was pleased to see his boys getting along so nicely…of course once the boys spotted him, they gave him a hard time and forced him to join them. The family ended up eating dinner in the fort and then skipped patrol to play video games, yes even Bruce played, and watch movies.

As Dick lay awake that night with his family sleeping in the fort, he couldn't help but just keep a broad grin on his face, he was glad now that he took the two weeks off, it was so worth it for this day. If Dick could manage to convince Bruce to allow them to keep the tent up for the next week and a half, he would be even happier.

Cute right? I might have watched that episode of "Community" the other day…possibly. Anyway if you have any prompt ideas let me know! Just keep 'em clean!


	5. The Fight

Sorry for the long delay, I'm pretty much out of ideas PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS…er I uh um mean if you have any ideas, please let me know!

The fight was on and there was no stopping it. Bruce and Alfred stood in the window and watched as each of the three boys built their forts in preparation for the battle. Dick, Tim and Damien were each wearing the heaviest coats and gloves they could find as well as very thick hats and goggles. This badly would be merciless.

Alas after an hour of preparing, the battle was on, there was no knowing if there would be any survivors. Battle cries were cried and annoyances shouted as the hard and cold weapons were fired at one another. This battle was the be all and end all; the battle of battles.

Snow continued to fall as the brothers fought, each trying to protect their own fort. None of three were willing to concede, at least not until there was a clear winner.

After a few hours of battle, the battle ended when the elder brother received a very hard ice ball to the shoulder that ended up dislocating it, Damien threw that one in case it wasn't obvious. After that injury, the battle was done, with no clear winner. The three boys trudged back inside Wayne Manor, but not without looking at the masterpieces that were their snowball forts before heading inside. Yes, this snowball fight was epic…until Dick got hurt that is.

The two younger brothers recounted the events of the snowball fight while Alfred relocated Dick's shoulder and helped him put a sling on, telling him that as soon as the roads were clear, they were going to Leslie's to have it looked at.

As soon as Dick was patched up, he joined his dad and brothers and then they all grabbed a sleeping bag and camped out on the floor of the media room to have a "Firefly" marathon. The blanket fort at this point had to be reconstructed, but that was for another day.

Yeah I know, not my best, though I probably will edit it. Anyone notice that most of my stories end with a movie or TV show being watched by the Bat Boys…hmm, maybe I should do something with a board game, if you have any ideas as to what game, I'm toying with Monopoly…get it, toying, board game? Oh forget it. Anyway please send me ideas, and hopefully the game night story will be up soon! Oh and again, thank you to all that reviewed and or added as a favorite slash following! I love writing these stories! Alright I'm rambling, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Cats and boardgames

HI All! So there was a request to make the game "Risk", I think that'll be a sequel to this one! Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers/followers!

***  
The living room was a total mess; pictures were askew, a lamp was broken, there were different colored pieces of paper all over the place and little pieces scattered around. There was also...cat fur that littered the floor. Dick, Tim and Damien were standing in the middle of all of this with sheepish looks. Bruce was standing in front of them and had requested to know what caused this…destruction. After the question was asked there was a lot of coughing and the sound of one clearing their throat, finally Tim pushed Dick in front to answer. Dick was the best at thinking on his feet…plus he was the oldest.

"Why does the living room look like a warzone, and why is there cat fur all over the place?" Bruce asked his boys with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well um uh, we were just playing a game of 'Monopoly' and uh…Is that Alfred calling me?" Dick asked started to run towards the kitchen but Bruce grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Nice try. Now what happened here? How did playing 'Monopoly' turn into something so destructive and why is there cat fur?" Bruce asked with a stronger tone than he had the first time.

"Well it kind of started when Damien's cat decided to mess up the board." Dick finally said.

"And how did Damien's cat…wait…since when does Damien have a cat?" Bruce asked confused and the brothers all looked at each other again.

"I rescued him when I was outside this morning Father. And he managed to escape from my room, while these two idiots were forcing me to play such a childish game." Damien said glaring at his brothers.

"And where is this cat now?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow…and here he thought things would be peaceful when he came home from work.

"We uh were trying to find him when you came in." Tim muttered. The cat had caused the ruckus and then ran around the house with the boys trying to find him. When Bruce walked in, the three brothers were trying to figure out where the cat could have gone. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the mess on the floor again before sighing.

"Alright, well Dick and Tim, you two clean up this mess, Damien and I will look for the cat." Bruce said with a sigh. No one dared to suggest a different setup.

It took Dick and Tim an hour to clean up the mess, but once everything was put away, they set up the 'Monopoly' board for another round.

"Wait Tim, we already played 'Classic Edition', let's play 'the Beatles' or 'Doctor Who' editions now." Dick said.

"What? No, if we play a different version, it should be 'Lord of the Rings' or 'Mario Bros'!" Tim argued.

"Fine then, the first one to go to the media room and then back here with the game of their choice wins." Dick said with a smirk and before Tim could agree, Dick had placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and used him a springboard and he did backflips the whole way to the media room.

Meanwhile Bruce and Damien were having no luck finding the cat. They were currently in the Batcave since Damien had already searched the rest of the house. Bruce walked over the Bat computer and using the surveillance cameras, he found that the cat was fast asleep on Damien's pillow. Cats are ninjas. The father and son quickly headed up to Damien's room and Damien cuddled the kitten and Bruce sighed, there was no way they weren't going to not keep the cat…he was stuck. Together, Bruce and Damien headed back downstairs to let the other two boys know that the cat was found. When they made it to the living room, both Dick and Tim were surrounded by several 'Monopoly' boards. Bruce looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"What? We couldn't decide which edition to play." Dick replied and rolled the dice on the "Star Wars" board. Bruce and Damien shrugged and then sat down to join the festivities. Dick and Tim had decided to join all of the boards together to play one epic game of 'Monopoly'. The game went on all night and the whole next day…Bruce was glad he had the day off. Damien ended up keeping the cat, which he is still deciding what to name.  
***

PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS!

Oh and for the fun of it here's the editions I was thinking that the Batfamily wouldhave: Beatles, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Doctor Who, Regular, Muppets, Nintendo and James Bond XD Personally, my family has had: Regular, New York and Pokemon XD

Well I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Brotherly Bonding, Day 1

Somebody had a death wish; if they didn't then they would not be calling him at 4:30am when he had just gotten to sleep literally five minutes ago. Groaning, Dick reached for his cellphone and saw that it was Bruce.

"Bruce, it is 4:30 in the morning…I just got to sleep…what do you want from my life?" Dick growled.

"Alfred and I'll be over in half an hour with Tim and Damien, they'll have to stay with you for the next week, I have Wayne Enterprises business in Paris and Alfred has some business in England that he needs to tend to." Bruce said and hung up. Dick groaned yet again and then turned onto his back and tried to go back to sleep. After five minutes of just staring up at the ceiling, Dick gave up and slowly got himself out of his bed and dragged his feet into his kitchen to start making some coffee. While Dick waited for the microwave to heat up his instant coffee, he headed back to his room to get dressed…Bruce must have known that Dick had the day off from work. After staring at his closet for several minutes, Dick shook his head and finally selected a band t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. Instead of sneakers, he opted for slippers. Once he was changed he remembered that he had a cup of coffee waiting for him in the microwave, so he dashed into his kitchen to find that his coffee was still slightly warm. Dick gave a sigh of relief and would have drank his coffee had there not been a loud knock on his front door.

By the time Dick opened the door, five seconds later, Tim and Damien were arguing and Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose. Dick looked from his brothers to his dad and sighed…this was going to be a long week.

"Here's some money to cover food and whatever else. There are to be no costumes for them while I'm away. See you in a week." Bruce said and he hugged each boy before heading back to the taxi so he and Alfred could go to the airport.

"Alright Tim, Damien, here's the deal. I have the day off and am in desperate need of sleep. The two of you can do whatever you want to as long as you **stay** in the apartment and are quiet. If either of you go out alone or together without me, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you." Dick growled and his brothers nodded. Neither Tim nor Damien liked dealing with their brother when he was very much sleep-deprived. "You can put your things in the guestroom by the way." Dick said and then headed back to bed. The coffee was left ignored. Alfred had come by months ago to visit Dick and upon seeing the empty second bedroom, he suggested that Dick turn it into a guestroom for his brothers. Usually it was only Tim or Damien, not both, who would occasionally sleep the night and they would end up taking Dick's bed with the owner sleeping on the couch. Needless to say, since Alfred was offering Bruce's money to outfit the room, he agreed. Two days later while Dick was at work, a daybed and two nightstands arrived as well as an extra bookcase and a dresser with four drawers. By the time Dick got home, the room was all set up, and Alfred had even added a couple of lamps as well as bedding.

Dick woke up with a start when he heard a crash in the guestroom and then yelling…he did not want to know what his "darling" little brothers had broken. For the umpteenth time that day, Dick sighed and yet again dragged himself out of bed and into the guestroom room where he saw the broken glass that used to be the base of a lamp. Dick looked from the mess then to his brothers and shook his head and frowned and then walked into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a broom and dustbin, he thrust the two items at his brothers-Tim the broom and Damien the dustbin-before dragging himself back to bed. Yes it was definitely going to be a long week.

Well here we have my first attempt at a story arc! Sorry it wasn't too humorous, it was just to set the tone of the arc…sort of! Anyway much chaos will go on over the course of the week (hopefully I'll have it done in a week). Here is a sneak peek of a couple of things to come!  
-"Risk" and the return of forts  
-Damien and Tim on their own in Dick's apartment  
-Dick on a full night's sleep and more!

I don't know why but it's so much fun to write Dick as being sleep deprived! Anyway as always, please send me story ideas! Anything you want to see happen during this arc? It will probably be around seven chapters, give or take a few. I'm considering having a chapter or two in costume (after this arc) but I'm not totally sure how to write a good fight scene, any pointers would be totally awesome! (If you caught that reference, you deserve Alfred's cookies, just saying.)


	8. Brotherly Bonding, Day 1, later that day

Hi folks, this is a continuation of the last, only later that day, but first: 19 REVIEWS! WOW THANK YOU! Keep up the reading ^_^

Around 2:00pm, Dick emerged from his room. The scene of his emerging looked like something out of a "Disney" movie; all that was missing were the woodland creatures. However, Dick's grand entrance went ignored by Tim and Damien. The two of them sitting on the floor by the coffee table with "Risk" set up on said table. By the looks of it, they had just started to setup.

"Alright! 'Risk'! Count me in!" Dick said and sat on the floor in between his brothers at the head of the table.

"Alright, what color then? I'm red and Damien is green, so that leaves you to be blue, yellow or gray." Tim said.

"Blue then, obviously." Dick said and Tim rolled his eyes. "Damien have you played this game before?" Dick asked, noticing how Damien was examining his pieces.

"No I have not, but Drake claimed that it was a strategic game and not childish. I'm playing to find out if Drake is indeed correct." Damien said. Tim rolled his eyes and Dick just grinned and ruffled his hair.

The game was going smoothly until Dick claimed to be getting bored. Tim and Damien both rolled their eyes and then Dick disappeared and didn't return for another five minutes. When Dick finally did return, he was holding several blankets and a roll of duct tape plus a package of construction paper.

"Dick…what's with all the stuff?" Tim asked.

"You'll find out in a moment, I have to grab some more things." Dick said and exited yet again. When he returned, he came back with six pillows.

"Okay Dick, now can I ask what all the stuff is for?" Tim asked.

"Yes you may Timothy." Dick said with a smirk and his two younger brothers just rolled their eyes and waited for him to say what the plan was going to be.

"I'm getting bored of 'Risk'; it's time for a blanket fort-pillow fight. We just have to move everything breakable out of the way." Dick said and then picked up the tall floor lamp in one hand and his guitar (yes I think he should play guitar) in the other and moved them to his room. Tim shrugged and then picked up pictures in glass frames (those came from Barbara) and moved them to his brother's room as well. Ten minutes later all was clear.

"Alright here are the rules: you can each take one piece of furniture and use it as a base for your fort, I call the couch. The first person to have all eight pillows is the winner. There are ten minutes to build the fort, you can use anything in the house that isn't breakable, and the base of the force has to be from the living room. There are to be NO sharp implements as weapons. On a count of three, the game begins, but first we have to clean up' Risk'." Dick said and five minutes later the room was cleaned up so he started the countdown. As soon as he got to three, he grabbed the couch and flipped over in such a way that the back of it was parallel to the floor. Once the couch was set he took off their cushions and put them on the side started to put blankets on the floor and around it. Since Dick was using the couch, Tim quickly grabbed the wooden coffee table and turned it so that it was on its side and then got to work on arranging blankets around it. Damien was stuck with the armchair which he flipped over on its side and then he too equipped it with the items that Dick brought out.

Once the forts were ready, each brother grabbed two pillows, and the fight that would be epic would begin! Okay so it turned out not to be as epic as the brothers had hoped, well at least according to Tim and Damien, Dick thought it was quite epic how he managed to grab all four other pillows whilst protecting his own in under twenty minutes. The two younger Wayne brothers decided to have a rematch and Dick agreed. However, what Dick didn't take into account was that the reason his brothers wanted a rematch was to attack him with pillows. Dick smirked at the first hit and then called for a timeout.

"If we're having a pillow fight, then we should move all of the furniture out of the living room." Dick said and then together with his two brothers, the whole living room was in his bedroom: TV, couch, armchair, coffee table, other table and so on.

The pillow fight ended an hour later when Damien hit Dick very hard in the face with a pillow…and his fist, and nearly broke his brother's nose. Dick ended up taking a wad of tissues to his bloody nose and did his best not to glare at Damien. Tim decided to defuse the tension by asking about dinner since they hadn't eaten all day.

"We can either bring in/go out or pilfer the pantry, I may have frozen pizza in the freezer." Dick said.

"How about Damien and I put the living room back together, you make some frozen pizza and then we all watch a movie?" Tim suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dick said and headed off; maybe the week wouldn't be as long as he feared.

Alright well here's part two of the arc! Part three is in the works! Again, still looking for pointers on how to write a fight scene!


	9. Brotherly Boredom, Day 2

The next morning when Tim and Damien woke up, sometime around 9:00am, they realized that Dick had gone to work, and had left a note on the front door for them with some information on it:

Hey Tim, Damien,  
Help yourselves to whatever is in the kitchen, videogames and movies are right where I left them under the cabinet. As I said yesterday there is no leaving the apartment unless I'm with you. Yes I know Gotham City blah, blah. Dad also would kill me if anything happened to you two on my watch; I like my head where it is. Just don't leave the apartment. I'll be home around 7:30 and we'll go out for dinner  
-Dick

After reading the letter, Tim headed over to the fridge and took out some milk and then went into the pantry and found half a box of cereal. After pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Tim made his way into the living room and put on a DVD. Damien came into the living room five minutes after Tim and glanced at the note and then joined his brother in having cereal. Breakfast may have gone smoothly, but the day sure has hell did not continue to go smoothly once the two brothers were bored. To be fair, it was Damien that broke the peace. Tim was minding his own business and playing one of Dick's videogames…and beating his high score, when Damien decided that he needed to bring an end to the game…by unplugging the system.

"DAMIEN! What the hell is your problem? I almost beat Dick's high score!" Tim said on the verge of yelling.

"Tt. That was a childish game, Drake." Damien said with a smirk, pleased with how riled up he had gotten his brother.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you even knew how to play it." Tim said with a smirk.

"Tt. Why would I waste my time playing some child's game?" Damien asked and Tim started to walk over to put the game system back on when Damien pulled the wire tightly so that his brother tripped over it, landing roughly on his elbow. Instead of shouting, Tim got up from the floor and tackled his brother; well he would have if Damien hadn't moved away in time. Now holding his arm, Tim continued to chase after his younger brother and when aiming a kick at him, he kicked the floor lamp instead and it crashed to the floor and knocked Damien down in the process. Ignoring the second broken lamp, Tim was about to jump on his brother, but Damien got up and kicked his brother into a bookcase and several books plus a few photos in breakable frames fell out and crashed to the floor. Tim quickly got back up and then chased Damien over to the couch and they both managed to knock it over, resulting in a loud crash. Finally Tim had Damien right where he wanted him and the two brothers started a fist-fight.

Dick groaned when he walked into the apartment. The place looked like a warzone, there was broken glass all over the floor, the couch was flipped over and Tim and Damien were nowhere to be seen.

"This damage better be here because somebody broke in." Dick muttered under his breath. As he walked further into his apartment, he heard his brothers.

"Here's the plan Damien, we'll clean up the broken glass before Dick gets home, glue back together whatever we can and then…" Tim was saying but was cut off.

"I think it's a little too late for that Timmy." Dick said with a near growl.

"Damien did it." Tim said quickly and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Alright well here's the plan, you're both cleaning up this mess and paying for a new lamp and frames. Anyway, wake me when the living room is clean, I feel a migraine coming on." Dick said and headed to his room.

XD No that was not the fight scene that I wanted pointers for, I just decided that it was about time for Damien and Tim to have a fist fight, and for Dick to have a migraine (those aren't fun) Anyway, sorry for the delay, slight writer's block and I technically have a history paper that I should be working on, but this story seems more worthwhile XD Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow or Thursday. Again, please send me ideas, you have no idea how helpful they are to me!


	10. Brotherly Annoyances, Day 3

I have to say I'm highly impressed by all the positive feedback, I wasn't expecting that ^_^

It was day three of staying at Dick's apartment and Tim and Damien were really started to get restless. Dick told them at dinner that they wander around the apartment building, but not outside, for he liked his head right where it was. Currently, Tim was in his and Damien's room listening to the radio, having nothing better to do; his only other option was to play videogames with Damien, but he wasn't in the mood to do so. While Tim was listening to the radio an obnoxiously familiar tune began to play, and he wasn't able to turn off the radio before the song got stuck in his head. Tim sighed and then tried to figure out how to get the song out of his head, and after an hour of thinking of every other song he knew, he gave up and decided to annoy Damien with the song instead…which lead to a videogame controller being thrown at his head.

"Wait a minute Damien, if we both hate this song so much; imagine how much more Dick hates it." Tim said with a smirk and Damien looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"I'm listening." Damien said after a few seconds of silence and Tim's smirk grew.

Dick was glad when he finally got home at 6:30; he had a way too busy day on the force. At this point, he was really looking forward to going out for dinner with his brothers. However, he soon changed his mind when he walked through the door and was greeted by Tim and Damien. Normally he would be pleased, but the giant smirks terrified him; they were obviously up to something.

"So, how was your day?" Dick asked them and then they looked at each other and then back at him before singing:

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…" Dick's eyes widened and he stuck his fingers in his ears before shouting louder than his brother:

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Which only caused Tim and Damien to sing louder. Needless to say, half an hour later, Tim and Damien were both tied up with duct-tape around their mouths. Dick was pleased that they were getting along, but that didn't mean that he should have to endure their getting alongness at his expense. He ended up having to untie them ten minutes later anyway, because they were all hungry. Of course, the song continued the whole walk to the restaurant and Dick wanted to smash his head into something repeatedly.

Several hours later, Dick was in bed and fast asleep when he woke up suddenly. He had heard some strange noise, like someone creeping into his room so he turned on the light and singing started immediately.

"…here's my number, so call me maybe!" Dick groaned and grabbed both of his pillows and threw them at his brothers as hard as he could at 2:30 in the morning.

The next day at work, Dick was singing the song under his breath…his coworkers were not too pleased.

Credit for this idea goes to AJ Crane, who suggested that the Tim and Damien find something that annoys Dick XD I chose "Call Me Maybe" because I can't stand that song… offence to those who tolerate it. I hear it almost EVERY DAY on my University/College shuttle Anyway I will try and have the next chapter out tomorrow…or at this point later today, I'm just trying to figure out what I should put into the next chapter, I know I want to include a call from Bruce, but I can't figure out how to bring that about. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter…And as always, ideas or always welcomed, and most ideas are greeted with a "Brilliant!" so if you want to be called "brilliant (and not "maybe", because seriously, why would you want someone to call you "maybe"…unless that is your name…in which case…awkward.) send me your ideas.


	11. Brotherly Bonding, a Call From Daddy Bat

It was day four and Dick gave up trying to keep his brothers from destroying his apartment, so when he came home from being Nightwing the night before, he put some of his favorite breakable things into his room including his guitar, pictures still in frames, several books and the television and stereo. This turned out to be a wise decision, because when Dick got home, Damien and Tim were fighting over something stupid and Dick couldn't stop them and he ended up being brought into the fight. As they continued to fight, Dick's landline rang and said brother had to get out of the kerfuffle and answer the phone. When he got to his phone, he recognized the number and sighed.

"TIM, DAMIEN, SHUT UP, BRUC IS CALLING!" Dick shouted, but his brothers didn't hear him. Rolling his eyes, Dick answered the phone.

"Hey Bruce, how goes the business trip?" Dick asked.

"Successful enough that I'm coming home tomorrow, and everything that Alfred had to work out, worked out, so we'll be home tomorrow night around eight, do you have room in your car for two large suitcases?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Dick said over the yelling.

"Why is there yelling in the background?" Bruce asked, and Dick could picture the raised eyebrow and annoyed look.

"Long story, see you tomorrow night." Dick said and then placed his phone back on the hook. He walked back into the living room to see his brothers fighting and then picked up his cellphone to make a phone call to the precinct…before separating his brothers before they killed each other…or worse.

Yeah so this was a short chapter, but it was to set the stage for the next one XD


	12. Brotherly bonding the zoo and the return

It was day four now and Tim and Damien were rudely woken up by their older brother…at 8:00am.

"Dick! Why are you getting us up so early?" Tim groaned as he sat up and then looked at his watch again…Dick should have been at work an hour ago. "Dick, why are you still here even?" Damien asked as his brother tried to wake Damien up.

"Well first, I had the option for the day off today, and since I'm tired of coming home to fights and Bruce and Alfred come home tonight, I figured that we would spend the day together and go to the zoo!" Dick said with a smile.

"What? No, Grayson that is too childish for me." Damien growled as he got out of bed.

"Too bad, you're a ten-year-old and ten-year-olds like the zoo, plus I haven't been to the Gotham City Zoo in ages. Get dressed, the both of you. Be ready in an hour to go to breakfast, Bruce's treat." Dick said and then left so his brothers could have some privacy.

Five minutes later, Tim emerged fully dressed and then gave Dick a look.

"I thought Bruce wasn't due back until tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"He finished up his business earlier than expected, so he and Alfred are coming home tonight. I guess I forgot to mention that last night." Dick said sheepishly. It's not that he forgot, it was more like he was tired of breaking up fights so he ignored his brothers until he sent them to bed so he could sneak out and go on patrol. While Bruce was away, he had to spend half the night in Gotham as Batman and then he would come back to Bludhaven as Nightwing.

Three hours later, the three brothers were walking around the zoo in Gotham City. Dick drove them home first to drop off their suitcases and what not before heading off to breakfast and then the zoo. Damien was scowling, he was furious to be there. He wanted to stay in the manor by himself, but Dick wouldn't take no for an answer. Currently, they were making their way through the bird exhibit. For whatever reason, Dick decided to bring a camera, so he made his brothers stop at every one of those boards that had the face cut so they could stick their faces through them.

After walking around for an hour and a half, the brothers stopped for a popcorn and snow cone break and then continued on. Dick was convinced that he saw Damien crack a smile when they got to the lion exhibit, so he made Damien stand next to the cage for a picture.

A few hours later the brothers finished their tour around the zoo. They felt at home in the bat cave part, enjoyed seeing the bears, Dick's favorite part was seeing the elephants, and both of his brother had to stop him from trying to go over the gate and ride one of them. Surprisingly, Damien's favorite exhibit ended up being the penguins. Tim's favorite part ended up being the bird exhibit, and Dick surprised each brother with a t-shirt, hat, and stuffed animal kit from each section. Currently, the three brothers were in the airport waiting for Alfred and Bruce to arrive. Whilst waiting, Dick flipped through the pictures on his camera, a family was kind of enough to take their picture for them. The picture was great, it was Tim and Dick both leaning on Damien's shoulders, each wearing their hat and t-shirt and the two older boys were both wearing goofy grins, whereas Damien was trying hard not to smile, luckily he failed. Dick knew that picture was going to be framed.

Finally Bruce and Alfred arrived and Dick was driving them back home.

And so ends the arc, a special thank you to RedWing0109 for the brilliant idea ^_^  
I'm going to try and post another chapter Saturday night or Sunday, but I'm not sure I'll have time…stupid college/university work…anyway, I probably will end up procrastinating being productive with other activities, AKA writing more chapters. I'm really pleased with all of the awesome feedback ^_^ Alright well see ya in the next chapter, and keep the ideas coming, it makes my day to see that my story is not only being enjoyed, but my lovely followers/readers want to help me continue it!


	13. Bruce and Dick, Father-son bonding

Dick and Bruce were outside the manor sitting on a large picnic blanket and trying to put together a telescope. Tim and Damien were both inside, agreeing to allow their father and older brother to have some quality time together. There had been a lot going on lately, and Dick and Bruce hadn't been able to really have a one-on-one conversation in months. The only communication that they had been able to have lately was through Batman and Nightwing. Now that the Joker and the Riddler were locked up again, and not much was happening in Bludhaven, the father and son were able to catch up. Dick attached the last piece to the telescope and then together, he and Bruce stood it up on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"Alright Dick, you can look first." Bruce said and Dick eagerly nodded before looking through the telescope. The father and son were quiet for a few minutes as Dick looked through the telescope. After a couple of minutes, Dick spoke up.

"Aha!" Dick said with a large smile.

"What is it?" Bruce asked confused.

"I found Orion's belt! When I was a kid, my…biological Dad used to point it out to me whenever we were outside at night…When I really miss him at night, I like being able to look up at the sky and see it." Dick explained and Bruce felt his melt a bit at that. Dick sensed the slight tension coming from his father, so he tried to change the subject.

"So Bruce, how's work and Batman going?" Dick asked.

"Hm? Oh it's fine…work is the same as usual, as is being Batman. I'm…really glad we're doing this; we haven't seen enough of each other as just plain Dick and Bruce, father and son." Bruce said, and Dick looked up from the telescope to smile. "I was uh…really worried about you two days ago, when you were up against Two-Face…It scared me a bit when he almost shot you." Bruce muttered the last part quietly under his breath, but Dick heard him anyway.

"Yeah tell me about it…I'm lucky that his coin told him 'no'…Hey Bruce, as scary as that Two-Face situation was, I'm glad that we had some sort of quality time, I've missed you." Dick said as he stood upwards to give Bruce a turn. "I mean, I'm glad we have the telescope now, but we don't see each other often enough." Dick said and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for watching Tim and Damien a couple weeks ago, I uh really appreciated it." Bruce said as he backed away from his telescope. The father and son each took a couple of more turns before packing away the telescope. Once it was put away, Bruce turned to his son.

"Are you spending the night?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry, I would love to, but I can't; I have work early tomorrow. This was great Bruce, thanks." Dick said as he started to head for his motorcycle. "Hey Bruce…let's not wait to do this until one of us nearly gets killed again." Dick said and Bruce nodded: "Agreed" he said and waved off his son.

Okay fine yeah so I got the chapter out earlier than scheduled, thanks AJ Crane for the idea! I hope I did a good job on this one, I tried to put in enough awkward pauses to make Bruce seem more plausible. Anyway here's my motto: I'm not procrastinating, I'm simply being productive with other activities. Yeah I'm technically supposed to be writing a paper on technology being either good or bad, me being me decided to write about the hate-love relationship and technically I should be writing my six page history paper (four and a half pages left and it's due in two weeks!) but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone XD Anyway, keep sending in the brilliant ideas!


	14. Sick DaysAgain

Officer Dick Grayson was patrolling with Amy when he got the call from Tim. The two of them were in a squad car when Dick's phone went off and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting to turn off the volume of the blasted device. He then soon realized that the ringtone was the one that he had set for Tim.

"Go ahead and answer it Grayson." Amy said and Dick smiled lightly before answering the phone.

"Tim, what is it? I'm in the middle of a patrol." Dick said.

"It's an emergency, we need you home now, and pack for a few days!" Tim said in a panicky tone.

"Tim, what's going on?" Dick asked but Tim had already hung up. Sighing, Dick turned to his partner.

"Apparently there's an emergency back home and I'm needed." Dick said.

"I'll drop you off at the station. You might as well take off for a couple of weeks; your vacation days just restarted anyway." Amy said and Dick gave a light smile.

Dick was edgy the whole way to the manor. He called Tim when he got back to his apartment, but wouldn't give any more detail than that. Dick was also freezing the whole way over; he decided to take his motorcycle over his car, which was a very stupid mistake.

As soon as Dick got to the manor, he parked his bike in the garage, grabbed his backpack and raced inside to see Damien and Tim sitting in the living room.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Dick asked, slightly out of breath.

"Bruce and Alfred are sick." Tim said simply.

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?" Dick asked.

"We were afraid you wouldn't come and help us otherwise." Tim muttered sheepishly and Dick found himself sighing yet again.

"Alright, where are they?" Dick asked.

"Alfred is doing dishes and Bruce is in the study doing work." Tim replied.

"Fine then, here's the plan: I'll get Alfie to go to bed and you two try and get Bruce down to bed, don't be afraid to use jump lines to tie down Bruce." Dick added before dropping his bag and going to the kitchen.

An hour later, Dick was very pleased with himself he managed to get both Bruce and Alfred to go to bed without much of a fight. Currently, Dick was putting the finishing touches on two cups of tea, one for Bruce and one for Alfred. Tim and Damien were both in their respective rooms, forcing Dick to do all the work. Though Dick had to say, he was glad that he didn't have to clean up any physical illness. However, Dick's feeling of success did not linger for long. No, twenty minutes later, Alfred was up and around in the kitchen.

"Alfie, what are you doing out of bed?" Dick exclaimed as he saw the butler start to fill the tea kettle.

"I needed to make some tea Master Dick." Alfred said simply and Dick sighed.

"Go back to bed; I'll make you some tea. Here if you need me ring this bell." Dick said grabbing a bell from what appeared to be nowhere. Alfred didn't bother to say anything; he just went back to his room. Sighing, Dick finished preparing the water for Alfred's tea and sat down at the kitchen table wondering when Bruce would try and escape. Dick didn't have to wait long, for Bruce showed up two minutes later.

"Bruce! What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed." Dick nearly shouted.

"I was getting a cup of orange juice." Sighing yet again, Dick stopped his father from going any further.

"Go back to bed, I'll bring you some." Dick said and started to push his father back towards the stairs so he could go back to his room. As soon as Dick got to the steps, he left his father and headed back to the kitchen to pour a cup of the juice. As soon as Dick got the tea to his father, the kettle started to whistle and Dick ran down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, and dashed into the kitchen and began to pour it into a mug for Alfred.

Upon exiting Alfred's room, Dick heard Bruce ringing a bell and he ran back upstairs, there was a request for more orange juice. Once the request was fulfilled, there was a request from Alfred for an extra pillow and a book. After that, Bruce had another request and then Alfred and finally Dick couldn't take it anymore. Dick walked into the media room to find his brothers playing a videogame and Dick grabbed an arm of each brother and dragged them into the living room.

"Ow! Dick, what was that for?" Tim whined.

"Here's the plan, Damien you go sit in Bruce's room and try and talk him into going to sleep. Tim you'll be with Alfred and try and get him to rest. I'll be in the living room catching my breath. The deal is that if Alfred or Bruce needs something, you call the person on break, each of us gets at least five minutes, the person will get whatever it is that has been requested and bring it to that room and then whoever is with Bruce or Alfred at the moment, gets to go on a break. Got it?" Dick asked and after each brother nodded, Dick flopped down on the couch and started to close his eyes.

Before Dick knew it, five minutes had passed and he had been requested to bring another blanket to Bruce. After Dick brought it over, Damien went to the game room to find something to do for five minutes. His five minutes ended up being ten and he had to bring Alfred more tea.

Meanwhile, Dick and Bruce were enjoying some bonding time together, they were lying side by side on Bruce's bed. Once again they were catching up on both their day and their night lives. They also talked about random things on their minds. When Bruce started to ask Dick about how things were going with Barbara, Dick was seriously hoping for Bruce to suddenly decide to need something, or that Tim would give him a reprieve. Finally after trying to avoid talking about his girlfriend for a few minutes, Tim knocked on the door, telling Dick he could take a break.

"Dick, I'm glad we talked." Bruce said and if it wasn't obvious before that Bruce wasn't feeling well, it was now.

"Me too Bruce, now please go to sleep, you're sick and Alfred will kill us if you don't get your sleep!" Dick said with a smirk and exited.

One week later Dick found himself sick in bed with Bruce taking care of him once again.

If nothing else, the Batfamily is very good at sharing germs. This one goes out to AJ Crane, thanks for the idea! I'm trying to work on a Thanksgiving story that will hopefully be out tomorrow night…as long as I can figure out an idea and am motivated enough to procrastinate er I uh mean be productive with other activities, that isn't so hard for me for some reason. Anyway see ya in the next chapter! OH and thanks again for all the awesome reviews :D I had no idea my story/ies would be that popular!


	15. Thanksgiving Ruckus

A pleasant smelling aroma filled the manor, but no one except for Alfred was inside to smell it. Instead the butler's charges were outside, each in sweats and playing a game of tackle football. The teams were Tim and Dick against Bruce and Damien. Alfred couldn't help but smile as he listened to the shouts that were either celebrating a goal or in anger from not being able to block. The last time that Alfred had asked, the game was tied, but he had a feeling that at this point, no one was keeping score anymore; they were just enjoying all of the fun.

Dick had the football in his hands and was trying to avoid Bruce who was running right at him. Unfortunately, Dick wasn't able to run away on time so both he and his adoptive father were on the ground and they were both laughing like maniacs. Seconds after Bruce and Dick fell. Tim had tripped and knocked into Damien and they landed on the ground as well. Of course, Damien who is very Bat-Paranoid did not believe that it was an accident so as soon as he was able to shove his goof of a brother off of him he started to attack. Bruce and Dick quickly got up and pulled the two brothers away from each other. Dick was holding a squirming Damien who was shouting death threats at him and Bruce was holding Tim who was trying his hardest to escape so that he could strangle his brother.

From inside the kitchen, Alfred looked at a clock and then heard the doorbell ring. He quickly walked over to the front and was greeted by a red-haired young lady who was wearing a bright smile. Alfred invited her in and took her coat for her and then she walked with him into the kitchen to watch the rest of the game. Two watched as the fighting finally ceased and the game continued. The game went on for another half hour before Alfred decided that it was time for them to come in, shower and then change before eating dinner, this plan clashed horribly with Dick's plan which was to eat dinner, shower and then change. Dick immediately stopped his argument when he saw that Barbara was over, he was going to give her a hug but she pushed him away, claiming that he reeked of sweat.

An hour later, the family was sitting around the dining room table and eating. Dick and Barbara were sitting together with Tim and Damien on one side and Bruce at the head. Dinner started out smoothly, but if the past is any indication, it sure did not stay that way. By the end of dinner, Bruce had to go back upstairs to take another shower. Tim had gotten a little too ticked off at Damien and tried to throw cranberry sauce at his brother. He would have been successful had Bruce not intervened.

By the time that Bruce returned from his shower, he found that no one was in the dining room, in fact everything had been cleared. When Alfred saw him, he told him that his kids and Barbara were in the media room. Bruce silently walked in to see Tim stretched out on couch, Damien sitting in armchair and looking annoyed that he had been forced into this, and Barbara and Dick were sitting side-by-side on the floor with their arms around each other. On the screen was a DVD of the _Garfield_ Thanksgiving special and on the floor next to the TV were the boxes for other Thanksgiving specials. Dick noticed Bruce standing in the doorway and signaled for him to join them, so he forced Tim to sit up in order to make some room. Bruce did his best to hide his smile, but it was really hard because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had a great Thanksgiving.

Okay so it was a little after half an hour late coming out, but I hope you enjoyed! My family always watches the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special when it is on TV, we also watch the How I Met Your Mother episodes as well and Garfield XD Anyway, the next chapter will be out Sunday since I'll be able to post, though I will be writing…as long as I get ideas, hint hint. Well thanks again for all the great reviews! Oh and this one was for Momo Spock who requested a Thanksgiving bonding story! I'm thinking about giving Barbara a more major role in another arc, I just need to think of an arc first.


	16. To Build a TARDIS

Sorry it took a while to update…writer's block…yaddi, yaddi, yadda. Anyway, here you go, this one goes out to doctor-emily001

Dick was seriously regretting that large caffeinated coffee that he had earlier. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He was staying at the manor, yet again after helping out his family on a case. After trying for half an hour to get to sleep, Dick finally called it quits and decided that he might as well watching something on his computer. He quietly made his way into the media room and found some of the old seasons of _Doctor Who_. After watching several episodes, he still couldn't get to sleep, so he decided to go for a walk along the manor. As he walked, he came across the shed and found that it held several large planks of wood and three different colors of paint, consisting of blue, white and black. Smirking to himself, Dick had an idea. He dug around the shed and found a tool to open the paint cans with and then several paintbrushes and then he magically found a stencil and then a ruler.

Tim woke up at around 9:00am and decided to go bug his older brother on his way downstairs for breakfast. However, Tim found that Dick's bed was empty and the box set for a classic season of _Doctor Who_ on his bed with his laptop. Worrying a little, Tim looked out the window by chance to see his brother curled up next to some items that looked like they were from the shed. Tim quickly ran back to his room and got dressed before running outside to his brother. He was relieved to find that his brother was just sleeping. Tim gently shook him awake and Dick groaned as he sat up, half his face covered in blue paint. Tim had a hard time not laughing.

"What time is it?" Dick asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's 9:00am. How long have you been out here?" Tim asked.

"Five hours I guess…couldn't fall asleep. Hey…want to help me finish building a _TARDIS_?" Dick asked and Tim shrugged.

"Yeah sure, though why don't we have breakfast first…and you should clean the paint off your face." Tim said and Dick grinned as he jumped to his feet.

An hour later, Dick and Tim were both outside again and working on their _TARDIS_. They finally finished painting on the letters and the walls blue after two hours. As soon as they finished painting and were inside, Damien walked over to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you covered in paint?" He asked, freezing that look.

"We're making a _TARDIS_ and right now we're just waiting for the paint to dry. Oh and as soon as the paint's dry, you're helping us put it together." Dick said and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Before the boys knew it, they were putting together the Police Call Box. As they were putting on the finishing touches, they heard someone walk over to them. The three brothers looked up and were shocked to see who was standing there.

"So this is what you do in your spare time?" Jason Todd asked raising an eyebrow.

A/N: So I brought Jason in. I'm not sure if he'll appear in a full one shot/arc or not, I'm not entirely sure how to write for him, except to make him an ass. Anyway, doctor-emily001 requested a Jason appearance. As always, thanks for the awesome reviews…speaking of reviews, please keep them clean as well as any story suggestions. Anyway as long as the story ideas are clean, I could really go for some prompts…writer's block and all. Anyway hope this story was alright and for those who are not Whovians, TARDIS stands for Time and Relativity Dimension In Space!


	17. Shopping for Alfred

And this one goes out to AJ Crane

"Tt. Grayson, I still don't see why you dragged me here." Damien growled as he and Dick walked through Gotham City's finest mall.

"Damien, I told you already, we're looking for a birthday present for Alfred." Dick said simply as he tried to find a store where he thought he would be likely to find something for his surrogate grandfather.

"But why am **I** here?" Damien asked annoyed.

"Because Tim already found a gift as has Bruce, I still need to find him a gift and so do you." Dick said as he started to look through the shelves of a nearby store. Damien decided that it was just best to quit while he was ahead as he and his brother walked around.

After half an hour, Damien wouldn't take the aimlessly wandering anymore.

"Grayson, what are you looking for?" Damien said with a near-growl.

"I told you already, a present for Alfred. The man is hard to shop for you know." Dick said as he examined a tie. After looking over the tie for a few more seconds, he grimaced and put it back. Somehow he didn't think Alfred would wear lime green.

The two brothers left the shop they were in and walked into shop number five where Damien found a very boring tie.

"Grayson, I found what I'm getting for Pennyworth." He said smugly and Dick smiled before examining the gift.

"Good job Damien, I think he'll like it. Let's go pay and look in one more shop." Dick said and Damien suppressed a groan. "Oh come on Damien, it's not that bad and the next store we're going to is a book store." Dick said and Damien nodded.

The two brothers ended up forgetting their mission for a while as they were at the store. Dick took Damien to the kids' section and showed him his favorite books from when he was a kid. After reading several books, Damien was starting to nod off and Dick decided to get Alfred a gift card, deciding that Alfred would have more fun with that.

Upon arriving back at the manor, Dick found that Damien fell asleep in the car. Dick smiled at his little brother and decided to carry him inside, not having to the heart to wake him. It was one of those moments that reminded him that Damien was a child, despite his behavior.


	18. Nightmares

Damien woke with a start. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he looked around his dark room, shaking slightly. He tried to remember why he woke up suddenly when he remembered that it was a nightmare. How weak was he that he had a nightmare? He looked at his illuminated clock to see that it was only 3:30am. No one else would be awake. Damien sighed and then leaned back in his pillows and tried to go back to sleep, but found that he was unsuccessful. After debating for five minutes about what he should do, he finally settled for walking around to make sure that his father was still sleeping. As he walked by Bruce's room, he saw that the light was off, but he decided to look inside anyway. He could make out the outline of his father lying down. Damien was definitely wrong upon thinking that Bruce was sleeping, and he realized that when he heard someone talking.

"Damien, you can come in." Bruce said, startling his son.

"Yes father." Damien replied as he entered the master bedroom.

"Why are you still up?" Bruce asked as he patted the bed next to him so Damien could join him.

"I woke up suddenly. Why are you awake?" Damien asked, ignoring the invitation for now.

"Just thinking about things. You know, you can come join me, Dick used to all the time when he was your age." Bruce said and Damien looked at him in thought and after a few moments, he surrendered his pride and crawled onto the bed and over to his father who immediately hugged him.

"What was your nightmare about?" Bruce asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't recall." Damien said and Bruce nodded and just rocked his son back and forth for a bit.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You can spend the rest of the night here if you like." Bruce said and Damien slowly started to fall asleep.

Alright cute Bruce and Damien bonding! No idea what his nightmare was about, so use your imagination!

Anyway, for the next chapter I was thinking of writing something like Dick going to Damien or Tim's class for a career day. Thoughts? Ideas you'd like to see in that chapter? Or ideas you'd like to see in another chapter?


	19. Midnight Milkshakes

Basically, my dad decided to shut down my laptop without saving some word documents, so I had a whole thing written up for the career day story that is now gone :'( So now I'm rewriting it, but in the meantime enjoy a story suggested by READINGhearts17 who wanted a Tim and Damian bonding story! Also a special thank you goes out to doctor-emily001 who caught that I was spelling Damian wrong XD Thanks! If you catch anymore major errors like that, please let me know! I know there are a ton of grammar errors in earlier chapters, I'll attempt to edit them in a couple of weeks after finals, but I'm not guaranteeing it. Anyway enough babbling, on with the story!

It was two weeks after Damian's nightmare and the young boy found himself wide awake yet again. He slowly crept out of his room and over to his father's to find that he was not there, so he went down to the cave to find it empty. Starting to worry, but only just a little and only because he was now sleep-deprived. He went back upstairs to see if Dick just so happened to be in the manor was annoyed to see that he was not. There was no way that Damian would go to Alfred and that just left Tim whom he could hear typing away at his computer. Why did he have to be awake?

"Damian?" He heard Tim call from his room and before Damian could respond, the young man was out in the hallway.

"Why are **you** awake Drake?" Damian growled back, much differently than he had when it was his father whom he had gone to. Tim rolled his eyes and started to head back to bed. For some unexplainable reason, Damian didn't like that Tim would be leaving him alone.

"Wait…Drake…I can't sleep." Damian muttered and Tim smirked before turning around.

"Why not?" Tim asked as he walked towards his brother again.

"My reasons are my own." Damian said and Tim smirked again.

"Alright fine, let's go make some milkshakes and watch _the Fellowship of the Ring_." Tim said and Damian followed him down to the kitchen.

The next morning while Dick was going over his emails before heading off to work, he found that Bruce had emailed him a picture. The picture was of Tim and Damian curled up on the same couch in the media room and sharing a blanket. Smiling, Dick printed the picture; it would make for some good blackmail. After printing out the picture, Dick called Bruce.

"So that's the first sign of the apocalypse then huh?" Dick asked and Bruce suppressed a laugh.

Short! Cute and fluffy?


	20. Career Day

Hi all! Sorry it took a while for this chapter…stupid college/university stuff…

Oh right the timeline for this story: Takes place a week after the first chapter of this series, Dick isn't sick anymore but still has the broken leg.

Damian could not be any more humiliated than he already was. It was career day for his class and his father didn't show up…instead he sent in Grayson. Not that Damian would admit it, but he does love his big brother, but Dick could be very embarrassing what with his hugs and calling Damian "Dami" instead of his proper name. Damian was surprisingly shocked when Grayson rolled into the room, Dr. Leslie Thompkins was forcing Dick to use the wheelchair for another week before letting him use crutches. To put it mildly, Dick has not been too thrilled with that…and everyone else living in the manor was highly aware.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" Damian growled and then inwardly groaned when he saw that Dick was wearing his police uniform. Before Dick could answer, the teacher spoke up.

"Can I help you…officer?" The teacher asked a bit confused as to why there was a cop coming into the classroom and why he somehow knew Damian.

"Hi Mrs. Star, I'm Damian's brother, also I was in your class about twelve years ago. I'm here for Career Day." Dick felt he should add.

"Richard Grayson? I remember you! You're a cop now?" Mrs. Star asked and Dick smiled and confirmed it. "Well Damian, would you like to come up and introduce your big brother?" Mrs. Star asked and sighing to himself, Damian got up and walked over to Dick who pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Why are you here Grayson?" Damian muttered quietly

"Dad got pulled into an emergency meeting and asked me to fill in." Dick muttered back.

Damian was thoroughly embarrassed by the end of Dick's speech. Dick explained what he did as a police officer and took questions, some directed at Damian about being the younger brother of a cop, and if he ever got worried about him. Dick also had to explain how he got injured, and some of the other parents seemed pleased that Dick basically talked the few kids who were thinking about cops out of it. Dick referred to Damian a couple of times in speech as Dami. Damian very much wished that Bruce had been there instead.

The class ended after Dick's speech and he went with his younger brother to his locker to grab his things.

"Why are you following me Grayson?" Damian growled.

"Well Alfred I picking the two of us up and then I figured we'd go out for some ice cream." Dick said.

The two brothers made it outside and to the family car and Alfred helped Dick inside. The three sat in the car for several minutes until Damian demanded to know they hadn't left yet. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted ice cream.

"Pennyworth, why aren't we leaving yet?" Damian asked with his arm folded.

"We are waiting for Master Tim." Alfred said trying hard not to sigh out loud and Damian rolled his eyes. Five minutes later, Tim finally arrived at the car.

"Hi Dick, Alfred, Demon Child." Tim said as he got in the car and Dick rolled his eyes, but wasn't in the mood to argue. "Oh Dick, thanks again for speaking in my class, a couple of mothers gave me their number for you and several parents say 'thank you' for talking their kid out of wanting to join the force." Tim said with a smirk.

"No problem Timbo." Dick said with his usual smile.

Half an later the brothers were in an ice cream shop and mostly getting along.

Okay not my best…I admit it…stupid school work…Anyway um yeah so this wasn't the original version…the original version is gone….again, anyway: PLEASE SEND IDEAS! Oh thanks for reviewing!


	21. You look like a chipmunk

So this one takes place in the alternate universe and ages are the same as the last AU story, in case you don't remember the ages:

Dick-Seventeen

Tim-eleven

Damien-six

Dick was very out of it…he was basically seeing 'pink elephants' and no, he wasn't drunk. He was just on painkillers. He had just gotten back from having his wisdom teeth taken out and boy was he glad not to feel the pain. Currently, Bruce and Alfred were helping him upstairs and to his room. Dick was by no means making the journey easy for them. As soon as they got Dick to bed, the seventeen-year-old fell asleep.

There was a loud pounding on Dick's bedroom door a few hours later. The teen woke up groggy and in pain. The person at the door didn't bother waiting to be invited in. Instead, six-year-old Damian and eleven-year-old Tim waltzed in, looked at their brother's face and then at each other before nearly falling to the floor laughing. Before Dick could ask what was so funny, Alfred walked in with a first aid kit and sent the younger boys to the hall so he could change Dick's gauze and give him some more pain meds.

It wasn't until another couple of hours that Dick finally learned why his brothers were laughing. Upon finishing homework, Dick's classmate and best friend came over for a visit and couldn't contain her laughter.

"Waz so funny?" Dick slurred.

"Y-y-your face! You look like a chipmunk!" Barbara snorted and then looked at him again and fell off her chair and hugged her side as she laughed. Bruce and Alfred dashed into Dick's room soon after to find out what the crash was.

"Barbara! Are you alright?" Bruce asked as he helped her up from the ground.

"Y-yeah it's just that Dick really resembles a chipmunk." Barbara said and Bruce was about to tell her off for the comment, but looked at Dick first and understood what she meant and he too had a laugh attack. Alfred tried hard not to roll his eyes and even harder to suppress a snort.

"Just call me Alvin." Dick muttered before falling back asleep.

Short and to the point…yeah I'm procrastinating, hence the short chapter. I've actually had this plot bunny for about two years now…basically right after I got my wisdom teeth out. My friends had a good laugh at me then XD Anyway I'm thinking about a couple of chapters, I have a request involving the Bat Boys and cooking and then I'm working on one with Damian having to learn an instrument. These probably won't be written or posted until Wednesday or Thursday when I'm done with finals. Please continue to send ideas and keep up the awesome reviews, they make my day


	22. Cooking Woes

So it was requested for a mini arc involving Jason, so I'm currently working on that. This story was requested by READINGhearts17, sorry it took so long, finals grumble grumble, last one later today though since it is midnight apparently…or past…time…what is time? Anyway

Damian was ticked off…no more than ticked off. He just couldn't think of a word to express just how upset he really was. Currently, he was in the kitchen with Dick, Tim and Bruce. The brothers were by the counter and Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table watching. Alfred was out of town so Bat Boys were left to fend for themselves. Dick and Tim decided that they should take the opportunity to teach Damian how to cook. Dick is actually a decent cook, but he normally doesn't have time to make food for himself (which works for him since Alfred tends to take pity and freeze meals for him). Tim can cook as well, as long as it involves a microwave or a toaster. Bruce on the other hand well, the fire department banned him from operating a stove as did Alfred.

"Alright so we're making spaghetti and meatballs, it's very simple Dami." Dick said as he opened to the correct page of the cookbook. "Tim, can you grab the package of tomatoes and a small pot so we can start on the sauce?" Dick asked and Tim nodded and walked over to the entrance to the kitchen where there were several bags.

So the cooking quest started out very smoothly. Cutting up the tomatoes went very well as did the browning of the meat. Things went downhill once the tomato sauce was in the pan. Damian had managed to trip and thus sent a ladle full of tomato sauce into the air and caused it to land on Dick's shirt and pants; luckily, since Dick didn't really want to go the emergency room for burns. Dick excused himself to go shower and change and told Tim and Damian to start on the pasta.

Well, after the water boiled and the pasta was cooked, Damian, Tim and Bruce left the noodles in just the pot on the burner. The burner was still on and at its highest temperature since Damian was too impatient to let the pasta cook at a lower one. Needless to say, Dick emerged from his room in clean clothing and smelled something burning. Eyes wide, he ran into the kitchen to see that the pot with the pasta was set on fire and about to start spreading to the rest of the stove. Moving quickly, he grabbed a box of baking powder to put out the fire. Once the fire was out, Dick picked up the pot to see it no longer had a bottom and the noodles were burnt to the point of not being edible. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Dick headed into the media room where his father and brothers were playing a game.

"Ahem" Dick cleared his throat and they all turned to him, and he showed them the pot.

"I'll order some pizza." Tim said and got up from his spot to do so.

Needless to say, the rest of dinner went smoothly. The boys just feared what Alfred's reaction would be upon returning to find that one of his favorite pots was no longer useable.

Okay so as stated before I'm working on an arc involving the Red Hood. I'm also writing another story that won't be in this series if I publish it. The plot line for the out of this series story involves Dick going under cover for the BHPD and something happens that causes him to think he's a part of the group that he's undercover with. Thoughts? Also, I'm not planning on posting the Red Hood arc until it's finished, so feel free to send requests! Another also, depending on the direction it goes in, I may put it as a standalone series outside of this one. Anyway, happy reading!


	23. Apologies

A request from AJ Crane. I'm still working on the next arc. There are more authors' notes at the end.

Dick was sitting in his car, gripping the steering wheel and listening to the rain hit the vehicle. He was parked outside the manor and debating whether or not to go in. He and Bruce had a big falling out about three months ago and they hadn't spoken since as neither Bruce and Dick nor Batman and Nightwing. Dick stayed in Bludhaven, and talked to his brother a couple of times a week but not once stepping a foot in Gotham City. The only reason he was in town now was that Damian had called him saying that it was an emergency or something like that. Okay fine, so he didn't exactly say that it was an emergency, it was more of something like "there is an urgent issue in the manor that requires your presence, or else." Yeah that was it, but Dick, knowing his little brother well, knew that it was his way of saying that there was an emergency. It took Dick five minutes to bring himself to grab his car keys, another fifteen minutes to leave his apartment and lastly another ten to start his car. He would have brought his bike, but it was raining too hard. He's been sitting outside the manor for about an hour now, still unsure of what to do. He was pretty sure of Damian's motives though. Dick stared into space and thought about the fight he and Bruce had those months ago.

Dick had come to the manor for his birthday and during dinner; Bruce decided to bring up the possibility of Dick working for Wayne Enterprises again. Needless to say, Dick was not at all thrilled with this idea. He tried to gently tell Bruce that he wasn't interested, but the man wouldn't hear any of it. The fight soon turned into Bruce yelling about how he still hated that Dick was a cop, and mentioned the broken leg his son-in-law had months before from the job. This all happened at the dining room table, with Barbara, Tim and Damian sitting awkwardly. Barbara tried to stop the fight from escalating, but she was not at all successful. Alfred tried to get them to move their…"conversation" to the study, but they couldn't hear him over the yelling. Instead, Barbara took Tim and Damian out for ice cream. Alfred would have come, except that he had to make sure there would be no bloodshed. The night ended with Dick storming out of the manor and leaving his keys to the manor per Bruce's request.

A knock on his car's window brought Dick out of his thoughts. Alfred was standing next to him holding two umbrellas. Dick gave him a small smile and quickly got out of his car and took the extra umbrella.

"Thanks Alf. Damian said that there was an emergency…what's going on?" Dick asked and Alfred gave him a puzzled look and then it clicked.

"Ah yes, come right in." Alfred said returning the smile and they ended inside the manor together. When they got inside, Damian walked over to Dick and hugged him. Alfred turned away pretending not to notice. After the hug, the front door opened and Bruce walked inside, and he was shocked to see Dick.

"Richard." He said.

"Bruce." Dick said in response and Bruce nodded to his study.

Bruce sat behind his desk and Dick sat on the other side. They both had their arms folded and were looking all around the study trying to avoid each other's gaze. After about ten minutes, they couldn't avoid each other anymore.

"About that…fight." Bruce started to ay.

"We both said things we regret…we haven't fought like that in ages though." Dick said.

"You don't have to work at Wayne Enterprises and…as much as it pains me to say it…I'm proud of your being a cop…I know you're doing a good job." Bruce said.

"About time." Was what Dick wanted to say, but what he really said was "I know…thanks. I'm not completely saying 'no' to maybe one day working under you, though probably not until I'm married with my own kids." Dick said and he Bruce gave each other light smiles.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"Ice cream and arcade?" Dick asked.

"Dick, you're twenty-two and you want to go to an arcade?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"And get ice cream." Dick added and Bruce smirked.

Twenty minutes later the father and son were at the arcade and playing a racing game.

Author's Note continued: Okay so I'm sorry that I've been not so great about responding to messages/reviews lately, if I haven't responded, please let me know so I can respond! I'm on winter break now, so hopefully I'll have chapters out quicker, possibly XD Anyway, I'm at work on the next chapter and the arc. I'm also thinking about posting a sample chapter to another story I'm thinking about writing.


	24. Another Nightmare

Another one for AJ Crane!

Dick woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around his dark room and tried to remember where he was and after a few seconds, he remembered he was in his own apartment. He looked at his clock to see it was 4:30am. Couldn't he for once get a full night's sleep? He didn't care if it was good or not, he just wanted to sleep a full night. Dick reached to his right, and turned on the lamp. He took a few deep breaths and then heaved himself out of bed and headed to his kitchenette where he poured himself a tall glass of water. He hated nightmares, especially when he was alone in his own apartment. At least when he was in the manor he could wake someone up. Hypothetically he could still call someone, but he would feel guilty. Sighing, he thought back to the nightmare that had brought him to this moment. He looked at his calendar and frowned, it was the anniversary of the death of his parents; that explained it. After a few minutes, he headed back to bed, but he knew it would be pointless. He had been trying to fall asleep for an hour when he gave up and caved, deciding to make a phone call.

Barbara was sound asleep when her phone rang loudly from her nightstand. She jolted awake and checked the caller ID. She answered her phone with an angry tone.

"Dick…this better be good, or so help me…" She growled.

"Sorry Babs…I uh…I had a really bad nightmare…about my parents." Dick said quietly and Barbara felt a bit guilty for getting angry.

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked with a now gentle tone.

"I just need to talk or something…I'm sorry for bothering you." Dick muttered.

"Dick, I'm your girlfriend, it's what I'm here for. So what happened in your nightmare?" Barbara asked sounding more awake now. Dick explained about watching his parents fall again and how it seemed more vivid this time. The young couple talked for two hours and then hung up to try and sleep.

At around 10:00am, Dick woke with a start. He heard someone knocking at his front door, and checking his clock, he saw that he was very late for work. He quickly raced out of bed and grabbed a clean t-shirt as he headed to the front door. Dick looked through the peep hole to see Amy on the other side of the door. He opened it and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Dick said as he let her in.

"No need to apologize, your girlfriend called to say you were taking a personal day, and I grilled her to know why.

"You could have mentioned that it was the anniversary of your parents' deaths." Amy said as she and Dick sat down on the couch together. Dick hadn't realized it, but she had been carrying a box of cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. "Barbara is coming over around eleven by the way; she couldn't get off work until around then. I told her I'd keep you company." Amy said and Dick gave a small smile. Amy knew he lost his parents but not much more detail than that, so Dick filled her in on what had happened and then how he ended up in Bruce's care. By the time history was over, Barbara had arrived and she drove him to the cemetery where his parents were buried. Dick ended up spending the night at the manor.

Around 3:30 am, Bruce, Tim and Damian all woke with a start when they heard a scream and crying coming from Dick's room. Bruce ran over to his eldest son's room and by the time that Tim and Damian made it over, he was hugging his oldest son to his chest trying to calm him down. After Dick calmed down, he apologized for waking everyone up. Damian muttered something about him being weak before heading off to his own room and Tim said it was no big deal and hugged his brother before heading to his own room. As soon as Bruce was sure that Dick was fine, he headed to his own room, or so Dick thought Once Dick had fallen back to sleep, Bruce grabbed a chair and sat by his son's bed and left before he woke up.

Author's note: So I'm not sure if it's obvious, but I feel like I'm kinda running out of steam with these stories; I feel like I'm putting up different variations of the same idea. I think I'm going to stop the series, or at least put it on hiatus for a while after I write the Red Hood arc.


	25. Hoodnapped

So my computer decided that it didn't like the original version of this story, and since I don't remember how I was going to write out the arc, you get one medium to long one shot! Still continue to send in ideas, I pretty much won't post stories unless I have prompts or I come up with ideas.

Dick had just gotten to sleep when his phone rang. How did people always manage to catch him write when he was catching some z's? It was Batman calling about Red Hood being missing or something like that; he was out of it so he wasn't sure. Dick vaguely remembered getting changed into his Nightwing costume. By the time that Dick got to the manor, he was ready to collapse, he had no idea how he got to the Cave safely and there already was Batman, Red Robin and Robin. The three heroes were all gathered around the computer and looking at a letter with two paragraphs. The letter had been given to them by Jim Gordon.

"Alright, why am I here at 3:30 in the morning?" Dick asked nearly growling, he really didn't want to be awake right now, what he really wanted right now was to be in bed sleeping, or at least in bed with a large mug of hot chocolate, or at this point some heavily caffeinated coffee.

"I told you over the phone. Red Hood was kidnapped by Two-Face and he left us two places where he could be…" Batman started to say, but Nightwing cut him off.

"And let me guess, our two options are the docks and the warehouse district?" Nightwing asked.

"You guessed it. Robin and I will be searching the docks; you and Red Robin will the take the warehouse." Nightwing nodded with a yawn.

Upon reaching the warehouse, Nightwing and Red Robin decided to split up and search for their brother. So far they were having no luck at all.

"Red, how're things going by your end?" Nightwing asked suppressing a yawn.

"Nope, should we divide up even more? You take the first three sections and I take the last three sections?" Red Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a plaaaaaaaaaan!" Nightwing exclaimed as fell through the roof of a warehouse and landed roughly on the ground, arm first and he thought that he heard a crunch.

"Nice of you to drop in." Red Hood muttered and Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted his brother.

"Hood!" Nightwing said with a smile.

"Enough with the damn joy get me outta here. My hands are tied with zip-ties and they took my knives…and my gun." Red Hood growled. Dick rolled his eyes and was about to help his brother when two things happened: the first being his arm decided that it was in too much pain to move and second, Two-Face walked in, armed with a gun and flipping his coin. He looked at the two vigilantes.

"Head, Red Hood, tails, Nightwing." Two-Face said and the brothers pretty much knew what was coming. The coin flipped in the air and after it landed, he pointed the gun towards Red Hood and without thinking, Dick dove in front of the gun taking the bullet to his arm. Two-Face glared and was going to aim another bullet, but found his gun was empty, so instead he walked out of the room.

"'Wing, you okay? What's going on?" Red Robin asked through the com link. He had been trying to get in touch with Nightwing, but wasn't successful until then.

"I'll be fine…I hope, hey I found Hood, and we're in a warehouse in the second district. I uh um am not sure which warehouse…I kinda crashed through the roof." Nightwing muttered.

"Any injuries?" Red Robin asked.

"Yeah, I have a broken arm with a bullet wound and there's some nice red blood all around. Crap…I hear Two-Face coming back, or maybe goons. Tell Batman I've got Hood." Nightwing said and then pulled out his pocket knife and cut free his brother from the zip ties of the chair. He managed to free Red Hood from his binds just in time. A few seconds later, two large men walked into the room and headed right towards Nightwing who had his left arm wrapped around his right.

"Lay a finger on him, and I won't be held responsible for my actions." Red Hood growled.

"You're tied to a chair, I'm so scared." One of the grunts said with mock fear and was about to grab Nightwing's wounded arm when a Birdarang flew into the room and hit the goon's arm and a second later, Red Robin appeared. While the grunts were distracted, Red Hood freed himself from the chair and helped Red Robin take care of the goons. When Nightwing tried to help, they both yelled at him to stay where he was. Minutes later, Batman and Robin showed up to see that the grunts were both knocked out and tied up and Red Robin was fishing through his first-aid kit to find some gauze to at least attempt to staunch the bleeding of Nightwing's arm. The young man was really starting to pale and looked like he would collapse any second. Scooping up Nightwing in his arms, Batman handed him to Red Hood and commanded him and Red Robin to take Nightwing to Leslie's, Red Hood wanted very much to argue, but saw that his brother was fading fast. Together, Batman and Robin tracked down Two-Face and soon after, they were headed home.

Later the next day Leslie was tired of putting up with Dick's distaste for the hospital and discharged him, saying that he better not need to return for a while. Currently, Dick was lying in his own bed and watching a movie. His arm was immobilized in a sling and he was very out of it. As he was watching his movie, Red Hood crept in.

"Hey…you're still here." Dick said surprised.

"Yeah well Daddy Bats won't let me leave…I guess I uh…owe you one." Jason muttered.

"Actually it's two, one for falling through the roof and finding you and one for taking a bullet for you. As you now know, I would take a bullet for you."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the emotional crap. I know Bruce already yelled at you but, man you were so stupid to take that bullet. I could have handled it." Jason said accusingly.

"What, and you think I couldn't? I got shot by Joker; I get shot at several times a week as both a cop and as Nightwing. Hell, I'd been shot in the leg several months ago and my leg had to be broken to take care of it, at least this time my arm was broken before the bullet." Dick growled and Jason rolled his eyes. The mood was tense and Dick decided to break it. "So how long will you be sticking around here for Jay Bird?" Dick asked.

"A week, I figure that's how long I can stand you, the Replacement, Demon Spawn and Bruce for." Jason replied and Dick rolled his eyes. He was glad to have Jason home, he just wished that the next time he stayed at the manor; it wasn't because someone was injured or he hadn't been kidnapped. Probably wishful thinking, well at least he gets a week with him!

Two and almost a half pages, WEWT. Anyway, yeah not my best writing, in my defense it's almost 3:00am and I really wanted to finish writing this. So yeah I'm thinking of write a few Jason related stories. I have another story I'm thinking of that may or may not be up soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And yeah sorry if you were hoping that this would be mostly about Jason, but come on, Dick would take a bullet for Jason, or Tim or Damian or Bruce or Alfred or Barbara or yeah you get the point.


	26. Damian's Tonsils

This one goes out to AJ Crane

"Unhand me Grayson!" Damian yelled, or would have had he not had a very sore throat.

"No Dami! It's for your own good; you have to get your tonsils out." Dick said as calmly as possible as he sat on top of the squirming eleven-year-old.

"Grayson, get off of me or I swear that I'll kill you!" Damian said trying to growl but failing miserably.

"Love you too Dami. Now will you come peacefully or do I have to force you?" Dick asked and before Damian could respond, Bruce called out.

"Dick,Tim, did you find him?" Bruce called out and Dick responded back with the affirmative. Bruce made his way to wear Dick had called out and found that Dick was still sitting on top of his brother.

"Dick, get off of him. Come on Damian, it's time to go, Leslie is waiting for us." Bruce said and started to leave the room.

"No!" Damian choked out as Dick got off of him.

"Dami, it's a simple procedure, I had mine out!" Dick said and Damian looked at him quizzically. "Leslie took care of mine when I was thirteen; Bruce had to drag me out of the manor. The ice cream at the end was mostly worth it." Dick said and Damian looked on in thought.

"Come on Damian, you'll be fine." Bruce said trying to offer a gentle smile to his son.

A few hours later Damian was awake and Bruce, Dick and Tim were sitting in his room. Damian had tried to have ice cream, but was in too much pain to eat it so his brothers took one for the team and ate it for him. Tim was also enjoying himself once he found out that Damian couldn't talk. Bruce and Tim both had to leave for the night, so Dick volunteered to stay with Damian. While Damian was in recovery, Leslie came by to let Bruce know that someone could stay with Damian overnight and Dick had immediately volunteered, so he ended up going back to the manor to grab a few things and was currently reading a book to his little brother. As soon as the book was finished, Damian signed "thank you" to his brother before passing out. Anyone else would have assumed that Damian was only being appreciative because he was under the influence of his pain meds, but Dick decided that he was genuinely happy…as happy as someone who just got their tonsils out could be that is.

A couple of months later, once Damian was sure that his voice was good and ready, he began his long list of comebacks that he had to use against Tim. The fighting that had been on hiatus since Damian's procedure was over and Bruce sighed as he realized that things were back to normal. Oh well, the peace was nice while it lasted.


	27. Family Photo Fun

Bruce groaned, he really wanted to smack his head into a wall…repeatedly. Alfred and Dick had insisted upon a family photo while Jason was still at the manor, oh and a few days after the whole Hoodnapped thing, Cassandra came by, so she needed to be in the picture as well. For a normal family, the picture would have been over in a couple of minutes but no, Bruce's family had to be weird. It took forever to find the right pose with everyone, there was a debate about where Dick should stand due to his arm still being in a sling. Oh and then there was the whole idea of having Barbara and Stephanie join them for a couple of pictures.

Currently the family was gathered around in the manor and Damian and Tim were "arguing and bickering over who killed who", Dick and Alfred were trying to get Jason to put away his guns for the photo and Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra were just standing awkwardly to the side. Bruce had declared that if they were actually taking family portraits, then a camera with a timer would be used as to spare the embarrassment of a family outing and he refused to bring an outsider to the manor at this time.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Barbara shouted when she couldn't take the arguing anymore, and that was enough to get everyone to shut up. "Thank you. Okay here's the plan, first a family photo with all the guys, then one with the girls, and then the girls and guys together and then a bunch of random pictures." Barbara said now taking charge of the project. Hey, Alfred needs a break sometimes. After a minute of trying to figure out how to pose, they finally hit on having Bruce sitting down in the chair and Damian and Tim sitting on the arms with Jason, Alfred and Dick standing in back. When the girls took their photo, Cassandra stood in the middle with Barbara and Stephanie stood on either side with an arm around her and Cassandra just looked very shy. Before taking the family photo there were a few random photos, like all of the siblings together, one with Barbara and Stephanie and one without. Barbara and Dick took a photo together and then so did Tim and Stephanie. When it finally came to the family photo, the chair had been replaced with a couch with Dick sitting on one arm and next to him was Barbara, Jason, Cassandra, Tim, Stephanie and then Damian. Standing next to Dick was Alfred and next to Damian was Bruce. Another picture was taken the same way but minus Barbara and Stephanie.

A few weeks later the pictures had been printed and framed, and were hanging all around the manor. Bruce was in his bedroom and looking at the family photo. He smirked when he saw that Barbara had kissed Dick's cheek during the picture, he was really wondering when Dick would finally pop the question, and he did have the ring after all. His thoughts then shifted to Jason; he took off again a couple days after the picture was taken. Cassandra took off a week and a half later. After thinking about his adopted daughter*, he thought about Tim and Stephanie-young and in love, he hoped it would last. And then there was his youngest son, Damian who was well…very Damian like. He was proud of his boys, always was and always will be.

*Not sure if it's canon or not, but for the sake of the story, Cassandra was adopted by Bruce.

Okay I thought this would be cute XD Hope you all enjoyed and thanks again for the great reviews, they make me smile! So I guess I'm not putting the story on hiatus then XD Oh and don't forget to send ideas! I have some of my own, but I like knowing what my readers want to read!


	28. Two words: Damian and Knife

This one goes to doctor-emily001. Also as a side note: to those expecting a Christmas story, I don't celebrate the holiday and wouldn't know how to write one.

Alfred was busy in the kitchen making dinner and Damian was standing by the counter happily helping out? Apparently yes for he was cutting up a pumpkin for soup and was taking his time stabbing it with the knife. He was glad to be able to use a blade without being punished for it. As he was cutting up the orange squash, he just managed to avoid stabbing his brother's hand.

"Whoah! Dami, I think you've managed to show the pumpkin whose boss. Mind taking a quick break so I can collect the seeds?" Dick asked and Damian glared at him and folded his arms.

"Can't you collect them after Grayson?" Damian asked clearly annoyed at having to cease his activities.

"I could, but then there'd be nothing left. I'm going to roast the seeds, they're good that way." Dick said as he took at the spoon he was holding and scooped a bunch of seeds into the bowl. Damian looked at his brother skeptically and impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. After what felt like an eternity, Dick left the pumpkin to put the seeds in a bowl to get ready to roast them. Damian was privately thrilled to get back to his…project.

An hour or so later, the Wayne family was sitting around the dining room table and Alfred was serving the pumpkin soup. Bruce tasted it and then smiled at his ever so loyal butler.

"Alfred, this is great." He said happily.

"Thank you Master Bruce, Damian should receive some thanks as well. He did such a good job stabbing the pumpkin that I hardly needed to puree it." Alfred said with a smirk. Bruce and Tim just raised an eyebrow at the youngest Wayne, deciding if they wanted to know and Dick just fell to the floor laughing.

Okay, so that was the best ending I could come up with for this one XD. Alright so I think I have an idea for the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I also want to use this space to say: THANK YOU! This is the first story I've ever written to hit triple digits in reviews! Also thank you for sticking with the series thus far, I really appreciate that you, my lovely readers, have taken the time to say something and also favorite and or review! Anyway, if I don't stop with this note, it may be longer than this chapter. Though first, sorry I didn't get back to many reviews, I will try to do so soon!


	29. Raiders of the Cookie Jar

For AJ Crane

Dick quietly crept through the kitchen, jumped once and the knelt down to the ground. After looking around the room, the young man slowly stood up-but not all the way-turned around, did a backflip and then dropped to the ground landing in a plank. As soon as Dick knew it was clear, he moved from his hands to his elbows and crawled further across the floor and then rolled over onto his back after a few feet. The next thing he did was stand up slightly and got into a backbend and moved closer to his destination. As soon as he was right in front of his destination, he stood up, but only as high as the kitchen counter and then moved to his knees. Dick turned his head towards Damian, who was waiting at the other end of the kitchen, and signaled for him to toss the bag of rocks he was holding. Dick caught the bag and then tapped at the cookie jar and tried to figure out if the bag of rocks was the same weight. After removing a couple of rocks, Dick deemed it safe enough to quickly replace the jar with the rocks and then felt around the jar for a tiny switch. Upon finding the switch, a keypad opened up and Dick punched in a code and the lid opened. Dick smirked and a grabbed a hand full of cookies and then placed a small bag with a rock or two in the jar, under the cookies and did another switch. Instead of going back to Damian the way he came, Dick shuffled a few feet away from the counter and walked into the dining room, and then met Damian in the living room and handed him two of the cookies.

"And that, my little brother, is how it's done. You see, it may seem like a simple task, but Alfred is way more cunning than any of us Bats. He changes the traps and codes every time he is alerted that cookies were removed without his permission. He already knows we took these, but will make a second attempt, impossible." Dick said before taking a bite out of a cookie. Damian rolled his eyes but the smirked and said:

"Challenge accepted."

Later that evening after dinner, Dick and Tim were in the game room playing billiards and Bruce was in his study. Alfred was in his quarters, having finished the dishes. Anyway, Dick and Tim heard some odd noise in the kitchen and dashed inside to see Damian hanging upside down by some rope. Tim of course nearly fell to the floor laughing. Dick on the other hand, laughed for a second, but then cut Damian down. Next couple of weeks, Bruce, Tim or Dick would wander into the kitchen and find Damian caught in one of Alfred's traps. Hey, Damian may be the biological son of the Bat, but when it came to stealing Alfred's cookies, even Bruce has had difficult times figuring out the correct way to collect the baked goods. Oh well, one day Damian would crack the code, but for now his family would enjoy the laughs.


	30. Father and Son Arguing

Sorry these stories are coming out late. This one is for Momo Spock

Dick was really ticked off as rode his motorcycle over to Wayne Manor from the restaurant where he and his friends were celebrating. He was supposed to be happy; he was supposed to feel proud of himself. Everyone was celebrating and enjoying themselves and Dick left the party to go yell at his dad for being his usual stubborn self. As he drove, he replayed an old argument in his head that he knew there would be a similar repeat to:

"Really? You really wouldn't come?" Dick asked, arms folded and glare in place.

"I don't support your mistake." Bruce growled, blocking his son from entering the manor.

"How is my being a police officer a mistake?" Dick asked, glare still in place.

"First, you're using a gun. Second, it's not a lot of money; you're paying rent for an apartment, plus food. Third, you're living in Bludhaven. And finally, it's dangerous, people could figure out you're Nightwing. If you were trying to win my approval, you have not gotten it." Bruce said angrily.

"So the last thing you're worried about is my safety? Wait…you think I did this for your approval? That's not at all why I chose to do this! If I wanted your approval I would have cut my hair, come back to live in Gotham and work for Wayne Enterprises." Dick nearly yelled.

He didn't get to finish replaying the argument since he arrived at the manor.

Ten minutes later, Dick made it to the manor and he banged as hard as he could. After a few seconds, Bruce opened the door and looked ticked off to see Dick standing there.

"So did you forget about the engagement party?" Dick asked deciding to give the benefit of the doubt first.

"No, I did not; I chose not to go." Bruce said simply, allowing his son to push his way through.

"And why not? Aren't you happy for Barbara and I?" Dick asked, folding his arms.

"No, I'm not…you two may be perfect for each other, but let's face it…neither of you are ready for marriage. The two of you don't have high paying jobs. You aren't mature enough, your hair is still way too long, you live on take out, and you live in Bludhaven. Need I mention your first failed marriage? No wait, that didn't happen!" Bruce said and Dick had to hold back the urge to punch him.

"Kori and I didn't happen for reasons out of our control, and how dare you bring that up! Barbara and I ready for marriage, we've been thinking and talking about this for months. As for Bludhaven, Jim, being the great future father-in-law that he is, is willing to help me transfer to a Gotham Precinct. When children come around, Barbara and I decided that I would go and work somewhere else. We don't want our kids to have the fear of me not coming home for work…Anyway, who are you to give me relationship advice? You're in your late forties and haven't even been close to getting engaged! If you don't think I'm mature enough, then wow I'd hate to see what you would consider you're mature level to be!" Dick yelled back. Bruce was about to respond, but Alfred and Barbara came racing in the room. Alfred grabbed Bruce's arms, and Barbara put her arms around her future husband. Barbara began to lead Dick out of the room, when Bruce shouted after them:

"This isn't over and you don't have my blessing!" Dick turned to him and said

"I don't care and I don't need it." As Dick and Barbara made it through the living room, they saw Tim and Damian staring almost open mouthed. They were so glad they missed that argument.

Yeah I wrote this at 2:30 am…that's my excuse…and I'm sticking to it. Not sure when the next chapter will be out. I also like the idea of Dick and Barbara getting married…In case you couldn't tell from other chapters…


	31. Old Friends

For AJ Crane

The doorbell rang and Alfred opened the door where a well-dressed man around Bruce's age stood. It took Alfred a moment, but he recognized the man as being Donald Macintyre, a friend of "Brucie". Bruce and Donald hadn't spoken to each other one-on-one for a while, maybe since a few months after Dick was taken in.

"Master Macintyre, come on in. Master Bruce will be able to meet you in the living room in just a moment." Alfred said, doing his best to hide his annoyance at the visit. Macintyre just sat right now and made himself comfortable whilst waiting for his companion. Bruce really had no interest in this visit, but Donald insisted since he would only be in town for a week, and it was his only free day. Of course, Bruce just had to keep up appearances.

"Ah Brucie, long time and no see. How are you doing?" Donald asked as he stood up to greet his friend.

"Hello Don, it's been way too long. I am well, and yourself?" Bruce asked in the best friendliest voice he could muster.

"I'm am well as is Jennifer and did I tell you that our son, fourteen-year-old Gordon just got into the top private school in California?" Donald asked and thus began the bragging. "Oh and speaking of boys, whatever happened to that mistake you brought in; that circus brat?" Donald asked and Bruce did his best not to sigh. Bruce was about to respond, but Donald continued on with his rant. "You know, Jennifer, Tom, Gwen and I could never understand why you felt the need to bring a charity case. I mean there are much simpler ways to win the affection of the public, like fixing the orphanage where the brat would have stayed in. Speaking of Tom and Gwen, Jennifer and I had lunch with them yesterday, we were all wondering what happened to that charity case. Apparently there's a rumor that he lives in Bludhaven as a cop, of course I'm assuming he did this once his whole being a ward thing was no more and…" Donald didn't get to finish to his sentence, Bruce couldn't take anymore.

"Cut it out Macintyre. Dick's a good guy. He wasn't a brat, now you're son on the other hand…No I'm not going to lecture you on your own son. I'm proud of Dick he's doing a great job in Bludhaven! I'm not going to let you stand here and put down my son. You either shut up, or you go!" Bruce nearly yelled.

"I will not stand to be yelled at, Bruce Wayne." Donald yelled as he stood up. Alfred walked briskly into the room and led Donald to the door. As Bruce's ex-friend walked to his car, he spotted four boys walking up to the manor, the oldest of whom looked at him for a moment, snapped his fingers and said

"Hi Mr. Macintyre, long time no see!" Dick said with a large grin. Donald's eyes widened and he shook his head…where did the other three boys come from?


	32. Reconciled

Because doctor-emily001 requested it, here's a part two to the story with Bruce and Dick having that fight.

It was a couple of weeks since Dick and Bruce spoke and Barbara couldn't stand the tension anymore. Whenever Bruce or the fight was mentioned, Dick got very tense. The newly engaged couple went to have lunch with Barbara's father two days after the fight and the first thing Jim asked was why Bruce hadn't been at the party... and Barbara nearly had to slap a hand over Dick's mouth to stop his rant. After two weeks of muttering and anger, Barbara decided that enough was enough. Currently, she was driving Dick into Gotham City from Bludhaven. She talked to Tim and together they plotted how to get Dick and Bruce to talk. The plan was for the couple to go to dinner in Gotham together, and Barbara made sure she got to do the driving. After explaining the situation to Amy, Dick's partner, agreed to help by "accidentally" closing the squad car door on his hand, spraining it and thus not allowing Dick to pull his stubbornness when it came to driving. The two women felt guilty about it, but they knew that Dick would insist on driving and thus ruin Barbara and Tim's plan. Tim had a much simpler task; all he had to do was make sure that Bruce stayed put.

The fact that Barbara drove past the part of the city where all the restaurants were did not go unnoticed by Dick and he pointed it out to which Barbara said she knew. As soon as Dick realized where they were headed, he turned to glare at his fiancée. He tried to argue, but Barbara ignored him so he gave up and just brooded the rest of the way there. Upon arrival, Barbara and Tim had to drag Dick inside the manor. Upon seeing Alfred when he walked in, Dick's anger left…mostly because Alfred had the "if you shout or yell or don't apologize even though Bruce is wrong but won't admit it, there will be no cookies for a month" look.

Bruce was looking through some papers when there was a light knock on his study door and then when said for the person to come in, there were gentle footsteps.

"Hey Bruce…about the fight from two weeks ago…" Dick started to say

"I'm pleased you and Barbara are finally getting married. Alfred already gave me a lecture on staying out of your life. But, when children come along, there will still be a position for you at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce said and Dick was in shock at the apology; it was not at all what he had been expecting.

"I uh, um thanks. Uh Barbara and I were going out for dinner, do you want to join us?" Dick asked and Bruce gave as much of a smile as he possibly could which caused Dick to grin. All was right.


	33. Mementoes

Sorry it took so long for the update…university started up again, which means that there might be some more frequent updates due to the fact that I like to be productive with activities other than homework.

The Wayne Family was gathered in the emergency room, well most of them anyway. Bruce, Tim and Damian were waiting for a doctor to tell them what was going on with Dick. Of course, they weren't exactly waiting patiently. Damian and Tim were arguing over whose fault it was. Finally, Bruce couldn't take the fighting anymore and demanded an explanation as to what happened.

Tim and Damian had agreed to help Dick move into his new apartment in Gotham City and well, let's be honest, the peace never lasts. The three brothers were moving a couch up to Dick's apartment on the fifth floor when Damian or Tim decided to pick a fight. Dick of course tried to stop the fight, but was powerless against his brothers, especially when he had to share his focus with not dropping a heavy couch on his foot oh and the severely bad pain in his side. Well, the next thing Dick knew, he was toppling down a couple of flights of stairs and he landed badly on his arm. When Tim and Damian made it over to them, he yelled for one of them to call an ambulance. While waiting for it to arrive, Tim had to call Bruce.

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor walked over to the waiting family with a warm smile on her face.

"Richard will be just fine, he's currently in surgery though to have his appendix removed as well as have relocated his shoulder and put his arm in a sling, he'll need it for a bit, it wasn't bad enough for surgery, but still serious. We decided to fix his shoulder while he's out in order to limit some pain. From what it sounds like, he's lucky he fell down the stairs, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten his appendix out in time." The doctor said and Bruce sighed in relief…and then a thought occurred to him.

"How long will he need to stay in the hospital for?" Bruce asked, dreading the answer.

"We'd like to keep him for two nights just to be sure that he has no infection." The doctor replied.

"Well, good luck with that. Excuse me; I have to make a call." Bruce said and walked off.

A few hours later, Dick was in his hospital room and sort of out of it. Damian and Tim were in with him and trying to apologize. Dick was enjoying himself. Of course another argument was starting to break out, but Alfred had impeccable timing. He walked in with a couple of backpacks, he hung them both up on a hanger and then pulled out a familiar gray elephant from one and Dick perked up a bit.

"Eleanor*!" He exclaimed happily as Alfred handed him the very much loved toy. "Thanks Alf!" He said as he held it with his free right arm.

"No problem Master Dick, I figured since you have to stay overnight you could probably use a 'friend'." Alfred said with a smile. Tim smiled at his brother's happiness and Damian couldn't believe it, his twenty-four-year-old brother still has a stuffed animal that he openly sleeps with…like a child!

The issue of the elephant bugged Damian enough that he couldn't sleep. Since it was 3:00am, he went to bug his dad who was awake…to no one's surprise.

"Father, why does Grayson sleep with a stuffed animal like a child?" Damian asked in a demanding tone.

"What are you referring to, and why are you still up?" Bruce asked as he allowed his son to sit with him.

"His elephant…Eleanor." Damian replied.

"That was from his birth parents, he's had it his whole life. He doesn't always sleep with it, usually when he's had a night terror, or by the anniversary, sick or in this case, a hospital. It's his security blanket. We all have one of some sort. Tim has his parents' wedding rings*, I have my father's watch*, Alfred has his father's watch." Bruce said and Damian thought about that. He then claimed that he would be back, he simply had to find something. When Damian returned, he was trying to hide a stuffed animal bear behind his back, a present from Dick. Bruce being who he is, pretended not to notice. He loved these moments when Damian acted his age…sometimes he wished that Dick would act his own age, but he wasn't holding his breath.

So I read that Eleanor was name of Dick's stuffed animal elephant, and that Zitka was a circus elephant. Also, the mementoes are just something I thought of, I'm doubt it's canon.  
Anyway, please send in ideas you would like to read!


	34. Surprise!

This one goes to AJ Crane.  
Dick is living in Gotham for this one.

Dick was having a very busy day, it felt like every five minutes there was a crime or a crisis at the precinct that was in dire need of his attention…not that he didn't mind being popular, but it would be nice to get some time to breathe. He looked at his watch after helping one of his fellow cops at the Gotham City precinct and saw that it was 3:00. In just two hours, he would be off duty and on his way to his apartment and sleeping.

It was amazing how many urgent things cried for Dick's attention during those two hours, there were a couple of robberies and then Bruce needed him down at Wayne Enterprises to sign a couple of papers. Finally, it was 5:00 and Dick was packing up. Keyword being "was", for as Dick was about to leave, Commissioner Jim Gordon walked over to him.

"You don't have any special plans for tonight, do you?" Jim asked, startling the twenty-three-year-old.

"Um no?" Dick said questioningly.

"Good because you can't leave yet, I still have some paperwork for you." Jim said and Dick sighed and sat back down. He was starting to feel suspicious, but he wasn't sure why or what it was about, but he knew something was up. His suspicions were slightly confirmed when he realized that Jim left without his noticing. However, Dick didn't get to dwell for long on this since he received a text from Tim saying that he was needed at the manor immediately. Dick stopped off at his own apartment just long enough to put his gun away before racing to the manor.

As soon as Dick arrived at the manor, he quickly parked his motorcycle and then rushed inside. Everything was dark and Dick was slightly nervous…until he turned on the light and his family and a bunch of his friends yelled out "Happy Birthday". Dick was very much surprised. His eyes were wide with shock and he shook his head for a second. He completely forgot it was his birthday. The bigger surprise though was that Jason was there. Jason was hiding a corner and didn't really speak

"So were you surprised?" Barbara asked as she brought Dick further into the room.

"Very…I completely forgot it was my birthday." Dick said with a smile and then he added "Nicely done Tim, I was really worried about the 'emergency'."

"Yeah well, I figured that it was the best way to lure you here without sounding suspicious." Tim said with a smirk.

A couple hours later, Dick happened to glance at the time and if he could have, he would have smacked his forehead.

"Hey Dick, you okay?" Bruce asked noticing that his son was staring at the clock.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…I just remembered I was going to watch the Beck concert on TV, I forgot to record it." Dick muttered.

"Well, everyone is set to leave in ten minutes and then I thought the six of us would go." Bruce said with a smile.

"Wait? You, at a Beck concert? Wait…five of us?" Dick asked confused.

"Yup, five of us. I told Bruce you were disappointed that tickets were sold out and he pulled a few strings." Barbara explained as she walked into the room

"And yes, six of us. Jason was apparently excited about the concert as well." Bruce added.

"And Damian, at a concert? Weird. But wow, thank you so much!" Dick said and went to hug his father. Who hugged him back and it wasn't too awkward. "Now you should probably go home and change before the concert." Bruce said and Dick nodded.

When Dick got home from the concert, he collapsed on his bed and Jason on the couch (he didn't want to spend time at the manor.) This had definitely been one of his favorite birthdays. Well really, any birthday he spent with his family was his favorite. This one really though was even cooler since Bruce actually went to a concert that was mostly late twenty-year-olds who listened to Beck in high school. The best part of the concert was when Dick got to go backstage with Jason and meet Beck. Barbara had such a hard time not laughing because they were acting like high school fan boys, both talking a mile a minute. She'd never seen Jason so happy before.

I decided to write in an OOC Jason for this one…I might be fan-girling over Beck…I get re-obsessed every time I watch the Futurama episode he's in (even without that episode I'm a fan XD). Anyway I could easily see Dick being a Beck fan, Jason is probably more of a stretch which I think makes it funnier. This isn't exactly what I was thinking for a birthday story, so I may write another one. Keep them ideas coming!


	35. Mid Morning Risk and a Sneak Peak

This is a very short one, but only because there's a bonus at the end…

Tim stared up at the ceiling and then his clock, it was 4:00am and he hadn't been on patrol yet and was wide awake. After twenty minutes, Tim sighed in defeat and jumped out of bed. He walked around his room for a few minutes and then made his way to the game room and took out _Risk_ and began to set up. As soon as Tim had finished setting up he saw Damian enter the room. They skipped the usual "what are you doing up?" and Damian just took a seat on the floor next to his brother. They played for a couple of hours with very little arguing. When Bruce came down that morning at 7:30, he saw that the game room door was open and his two youngest sons were curled up on the floor fast asleep with the _Risk_ pieces scattered around along with some other things, it looked as though there had been a fight…which there might have been. That didn't matter to Bruce though, what did matter was that his two youngest kids were in a room and both were still alive and well.

Shortest story I have ever written, and definitely resembles another story from this series. Anyway, here is a sneak peek of a story I'm working on. The idea is that Dick goes undercover in some gang in Gotham City and after getting a bad blow to the head, forgets his Dick Grayson persona and thinks that he's his undercover persona, so tell me what you think and what you think I should change or put in; also know that Jason will hopefully have a major role! So I may put the whole thing in the collection or put it as a stand-alone series, probably three-four (five at most) chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

Undercover Gone Wrong

Dick Grayson unpacked his scantily packed duffel bag in his new and temporary rundown apartment. Well to be honest, at this moment his name isn't actually 'Dick Grayson', no right now it's Tom Ventura. Tom Ventura looks almost nothing like Dick Grayson. Tom brown hair instead of black and only always wears sunglasses (he refused to use contacts after finding out that he was allergic to them). He also isn't police officer; instead he's trying to make it into a gang in the roughest part of Gotham City. There were a bunch of murders and robberies that everyone was convinced that this gang was behind it. The other thing about this gang is that they aren't afraid to kill one of their own if an insult is thrown. The commissioner had to find a cop that was young and fit enough as well as tough enough to fit in with this gang. Dick of course was the first officer that came to mind. He tried to get out of it until he realized that he had no choice. Barbara had been with him as he packed and changed his look.

"Dick, you can tell my father no…you don't have to do this." Barbara said as she watched her boyfriend pack.

"I tried…I can't. My chief is threatening to fire me if I don't comply…the only other job I'd be able to get would be vice president for Wayne Enterprises. Anyway, I'll be fine; it should only be a week, three at most." Dick said with reassuring grin.

"Fine…please be careful." Barbara said with a pleading look.

"Babs, you know me, 'careful' is sometimes my middle name!" Dick said before putting what he was holding down on his bed so he could hug her. Several minutes later, Dick was all packed and now resembled Tom Ventura. Aside from the hair and eyes, he was wearing torn jeans and an old worn out t-shirt, jacket and sneakers and a fairly worn out hat for the Gotham Knights.

"Bye Babs, thanks for apartment sitting for me. I'll miss you." Dick said and Barbara hugged him.

"Call me whenever you can and please stay safe, no on unnecessary danger!" Barbara said quietly. As Dick began to get into his very old and hardly running car, Bruce walked over to the couple.

"Bruce?" Dick said stunned, he didn't think Bruce would be there to see him off. Tim and Damian had been by the night before and surprisingly hadn't tried to kill each other.

"Matches Malone is available if you need anything." Bruce said seriously.

"Thanks Bruce, that means a lot, but Tom Ventura is an orphan…though the precinct said nothing about having an uncle who checks up on him occasionally…" Dick said and Bruce nodded. Dick quickly got in his chair before something would happen and make him change his mind.

The GCPD had managed to get Dick an apartment and it looked awful. Dick sighed as he unpacked. He missed his old apartment, in his old apartment the trash that was there was own. Dick looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:30am. He had to come late at night; he had already passed on word of a new guy moving into his apartment, but he didn't want to be seen until he was ready. He had done research and found out where this gang hung out. The leader was some guy named Donny and he had the final say on who lived and who didn't. He did his best to make sure that his cronies were loyal, he didn't really enjoy killing his own men, but you do what you have to do and if his men crossed him, well then that was it.

Dick couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning too much, his mind was way too busy to let him sleep, so finally he called Barbara; he really hoped that she was still awake at 3:30am.

"Dick? Why are you calling? Are you okay?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine…I just can't sleep." Dick muttered.

"Dick, did you try reading? Or watching TV?" Barbara asked, doing her best not to sound so tired and failing miserably. Dick had gotten an old barely working television set to furnish the place, it was the most expensive item in the apartment. The good news was, that hopefully he wouldn't be staying in the apartment much longer; he had a second apartment where he would be living once the gang knew where he lived.

"Yeah I tried reading…I couldn't bring my mp3 player with me, it could be bad if it was found." Dick said.

"Good point, well count sheep and sing to yourself. I have to get to sleep." Barbara said and hung up. Dick sighed and after another half hour of tossing and turning, he managed to fall asleep.

Dick's alarm went off way to early. Sighing, he got out of bed and put on a similar getup to what he was wearing the other day. He had a very quick breakfast and then made his way to where he would find Donny and his gang. He found them in an old warehouse; they were playing billiards and darts with some loud heavy metal playing in the background. Dick couldn't stand the noise they were playing and figured the best way to make an entrance would be to throw a rock and shut up the stereo.

"Hey! Who did that?" Donny yelled and Dick walked inside of the room.

"I did." He said with a smirk.

"And who are you?" Donny asked with a growl as he walked over to the undercover cop.

"The name is Ventura, Tom Ventura. And you must be Donny Rage." Dick said as Donny stood in front of him.

"That would be correct. Where did you come from?" Donny asked.

"Jail, just got released. Committed a robbery and nearly killed a few guys in Bludhaven." Dick said with a gloating smirk.

"And what are you doing here" Donny asked.

"What is this, 'Twenty Questions'?" Dick asked then saw the look on Donny's face. "I'm here to join your gang. My gang back in Bludhaven ditched me, they're off wherever now. Better for 'em that way, otherwise I would pound 'em. I hate a traitor." Dick growled and Donny smirked. He then looked at the rest of his gang who all looked intrigued.

"Well you can't just join; you have to do a few things first. You've already passed the loyalty test, but I want to see proof of your burglaries, I heard some guy moved into an apartment on Third Street, I think we should welcome him with a robbery." Donny said and Dick smirked. "Where are you living Ventura? Since you're new to Gotham and all?" Donny asked.

"I can't tell you that yet, I know loyalty means a lot to you and means a lot to me too, I want to make sure that I can trust you." Dick said. He had set it up that they would be robbing his main apartment so that he wouldn't actually being stealing. However, he also had another apartment elsewhere for when he told Donny where he lived.

"Hey man, I could care less. We all stay in that warehouse." Donny replied and Dick nodded.

Dick picked open the lock to his apartment, much to the surprise of Donny and Ray (Ray was the only gang member aside from Donny who came along for this challenge.)

"You're picking the lock?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, why alert people I'm here…We won't get caught if there ain't any noise." Dick said as he got the door open.

"Man this guy has nothing except a TV. Alright Tom, go ahead, we're giving you ten minutes to grab what you can, make it look like someone was here and get out." Ray said and then shouted "Go!"

Twenty minutes later the apartment looked even worse and Dick, Donny and Ray walked out with the television set and about fifty dollars in cash that Dick had "found".

"That was the best imitation robbery I've ever seen. I don't doubt you anymore." Donny said and Dick smirked.

"So am I in?" Dick asked.

"Not yet, you can hang here the rest of the day, then you need to show us where you live and tomorrow we have one more task and then if you succeed, you're in." Donny said. "But you're very close, so partial welcome." Donny said and then the cronies, Ray, Mark, Stan, Josie, May and Lisa all wished him a partial welcome.

Later that night, the gang walked him to his apartment.

"Barbed wire, nice touch hon." Josie said as Dick started to walk in. Josie had been hitting on him since he got there.

"I don't take chances babe." Dick said not at all feeling like himself.

The next morning Dick walked over to the warehouse as soon as he got up.

"Alright Tommy, we are robbing the convenience store, you are taking lead on this and if you do it well, then welcome to the group. If not, well then I hope you can swim." Donny said and Dick nodded, nervous. He was hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get this done. He only had to stay in long enough to get info on all the murders and other proof. He didn't want to risk a microphone until he was a few days in. He needed to be trusted before he risked it.

The robbery was working out well until the cops showed up. The fight, Dick had gotten thrown into a shelving unit and a heavy piece of merchandise hit him in the head and he was out. Donny had no idea as to how he Ray, Mark, Stan, Josie, May and Lisa managed to get themselves and "Tom" out of there without getting caught.

Dick woke up several hours later, his head in Josie's lap.

"Welcome back hon, how are ya feeling?" Josie asked and Dick stared blankly at her.

"Um who are you? Better yet…where am I?" Dick asked confused.

"I'm Josie silly and you're in Donny's Gang! We're in headquarters! You had a nasty blow to the head." Josie said as she stroked Dick's hair.

"Okay, but who am I?" Dick asked confused.

To be continued…


	36. Return of the Feline

Sorry about the lateness, haven't been much in a writing mood, my family had to put down one of our cats because he was pretty old and not doing too well and I really miss him…Anyway, this one came about after a reviewer mentioned Damian's cat…totally forgot about the cat…

Dick, Tim and Damian were playing pool in the game room when Dick suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, remember Damian's kitten? Whatever happened to the fur ball?" Dick asked as he waited for his turn.

"He's still here, cats sleep most of the day, and that thing that nearly tripped you this morning was the cat." Tim said.

"Oh…okay. So wait all this time I've been visiting, I haven't noticed him…weird." Dick replied shrugging. The cat of course decided to make his appearance at that time, by jumping down from a cabinet and landing on Tim's shoulder. The cat startled Tim enough that he fell to the floor and then the cat began to play with his shoelaces. Damian couldn't help but smirk at the evilness of his kitten.

"DAMIAN GET YOUR CAT AWAY FROM ME!" Tim yelled as the kitten proceeded to jump back on top of Tim and over to his shoulder to start licking Tim's face…sometimes he thought the cat was part dog. After realizing that Damian wouldn't take the kitten away. Tim looked over at Dick who removed the beast.

"Tim, it's a kitten, you couldn't handle him yourself?" Dick asked as he placed the kitten on his shoulder and the creature proceeded to sit there like a parrot.

"Wow Dick, all you're missing is a hat, eye-patch, hook and peg-leg." Bruce said as he walked into the room. Yes, kittens are fun.

So actually, one summer on a particularly hot day, the mailman came in to get a cup of water and while he waited by the front door for the water, my cat, who had been a kitten at the time, had jumped down from a bookcase and landed on the mailman's shoulder…the poor man was very startled. Anyway, message or leave a review if you want me to post the next part to Undercover Gone Wrong as part of this story, I'm still unsure if I should post it as a standalone either instead of or as well.


	37. Snow Again!

For AJ Crane

Tim woke up feeling refreshed, like he got more sleep than he had in a long time. Looking at his clock, he jumped upon seeing that it was noon. He quickly grabbed his uniform for school and then dashed into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. Twenty minutes later he was downstairs with all of his things and headed towards the front door.

"Master Tim, where are you off to?" Alfred asked upon noticing the teen rushing out in a hurry.

"School! I slept in so late! Did I miss all attempts to wake me up?" Tim asked as he opened the door and raced outside and into two feet of snow. The sixteen-year-old blinked a couple of times and then turned around to face Alfred who was doing a very good job at hiding a laugh.

"Master Tim, school was canceled today, enjoy it!" Alfred said and Tim smirked.

The first thing Tim did was head back up to his room and change into a long-sleeved t-shirt and sweat pants. Next, he went back downstairs for lunch, Damian was already there and surprisingly, Bruce.

"Bruce? What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be at work." Tim asked as he sat down.

"Too much snow to make my employees come to work…also Dick gave me a call, something about him saying that we'd better enjoy the snow or else he'd drive down and make us. Considering he probably wasn't saying it as a threat and his only mode of transportation right now is his motorcycle, you know the rest." Bruce said and Tim smiled, of course Dick was partially behind this. Duh.

Later in the afternoon, Tim was bored. Damian was sitting in his room plotting and Bruce was in his office doing whatever it is that he does.

"Bruce, c'mon let's take Damian sledding." Tim said as he walked into his father's office.

"**You** want to take **Damian **sledding?" Bruce asked shocked.

"Well yes, he'd be obnoxious later if we didn't, plus Dick would get really ticked off and the kid probably hasn't done this before." The mention of Dick getting ticked off was enough to convince Bruce to go sledding…Apparently it wasn't enough to convince Damian.

"NO! This is a childish activity!" and "Why the hell would I go out in that freezing temperature when it isn't for patrol?!" Were the sounds of protest coming from one Damian Wayne.

"Because it'll be good for you." Bruce said and Damian wasn't able to get in another anti-argument.

Alfred couldn't help but smile as he watched three of his charges go out to play in the snow. He couldn't help but notice the different reactions. Bruce seemed reminiscent when it snowed; he was most likely thinking about when Dick was a child and used to force him to do winter activities with him. Tim seemed excited by the snow, he got to be a child again and he probably missed having Dick to have snowball fights with. Damian, was the least pleased, on the outside that is. Alfred knew that on the inside, Damian had this child-like excitement about the "frozen water weather." Alfred himself enjoyed the snow…until he had to drive, but until then he would enjoy it and try and sneak some pictures for Dick.


	38. Another Sleepover

This is another Tim and Damian living at Dick's apartment stories; it won't be quite like "Brotherly Bonding". Also there's a note about "Undercover Gone Wrong" at the end please let me know what you think! Anyway, on to the reason for which you are reading

It had been a long day and Bruce was glad when he could finally return to his nice and quiet home. He should have known that he would not get nice or quiet. Instead he got rude and loud. Damian and Tim were in the middle of a big fight and Alfred was in the kitchen with ear plugs. This was now week number two of the fighting. He desperately wished that summer break would just end already so they would be in their own rooms and not fighting. After a couple of minutes, a light bulb went off. Bruce smirked, he had a brilliant plan.

"TIM, DAMIAN!" He shouted pack enough clothing for two nights." Bruce said and tried not smile too much when he was met with questioning stares. "Dick mentioned he was feeling lonely in his apartment and I think it would be good for all of you, if you two spent a couple of days together. Be ready to go in ten minutes." Bruce said. If he timed it right, he would beat Dick to his apartment in Bludhaven.

At around 10:30 pm, Dick finally got home from work, he walked right into his apartment and was about to collapse on the couch, he noticed that there two figure on it just before he collapsed.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing my two baby brothers, especially getting along, but what are you two doing here?" Dick asked.

"Bruce dropped us off; he said you wanted to spend time with us." Tim said.

"How long did he say for?" Dick asked in a hopeful tone.

"Two days/nights. You want dinner? Alfred sent us with a ton of frozen meals for you." Tim said.

"Father said to give this to you." Damian said, suddenly remembering the note that Bruce left with them. Smiling lightly, Dick opened the envelope and saw that all Bruce wrote was "Enjoy". Five minutes later, a fight broke out between Tim and Damian. Dick was so glad that he had another all day shift. As much as he loves his little brothers, Bruce will pay.

"Dinner sounds great. I just want to check on Jason." Dick said

"Jason is here?" Tim asked astounded.

"Yeah, he's crashing here, his headquarters in Gotham was ransacked, and the perps were apparently located in Bludhaven, so I made him stay here." Dick said. He was glad that Jason was most likely in his room when Bruce came by, he'd hate to think of the fight that could have broken out…unless he knew and boy was Dick even happier that he would have an all-day shift, hopefully his apartment would still be standing when he returned.

Hi again and please let me know about the under cover story, because I'm not entirely sure where I'm headed with it, Jason will have a major role in it. Just let me know if I should continue it here or as a separate thing. Okay bye!


	39. Another Sleepover Part 2

Alright here's part two and be sure to read the author's note at the end!

Dick assumed right, his apartment was in ruins. He had a feeling that whatever he was coming home to wasn't good, for several neighbors complained about ruckus and the others mentioned they heard some odd noises from his apartment and were worried. He half expected the door to fall off its hinges. He was glad it didn't though. Dick's jaw dropped as he looked around his wrecked living room. However, he quickly had to forget his annoyance because Jason was holding Tim against the wall and holding out a knife. Damian meanwhile was nowhere to be seen. Dick acted quickly and in a couple of blinks, Tim was free and Jason was in a headlock with his knife across the room.

"Jason! What the hell were you thinking?" Dick nearly screamed.

"He was asking for it!" Jason spat back "Now let go of me or I will pull out my gun." Jason growled.

"Jason, I told you that you could stay here as long as your weapons stayed hidden away." Dick said as he released his wayward brother who then fell to the floor with a thud.

"Where's Damian?" Dick asked as he finally took a good look around his apartment, most of his pictures in glass frames were shattered as well as the television screen. His laptop was broken in half and there was a lot of fluff around the floor from the couch and chairs and annoyingly, his floor lamp was broken on the floor. The only thing that seemed intact was his favorite table lamp, one that has a glass elephant base and a circus tent shaped shade. It had been a gift from Bruce.

"Demon child locked himself in your room." Tim said as soon as his breathing was back to normal and Dick sighed thinking back to the night before. When Dick had arrived home, Tim and Damian were waiting with their things in his living room since the room Jason was in was locked. Dick ended up letting Tim and Damian fight over his bed and he himself slept on the floor. He wish he had gotten a chance to warn Jason that Tim and Damian were sleeping over, but alas Jason was still asleep when he left for work.  
"Alright well, you two get started on cleaning up the mess. I'm going to get Damian to help because I assume that he was a part of the chaos." Dick said and took out a pin and picked the lock to his room. Damian was sitting on his bed listening to his mp3 player and reading a book. Dick tapped him on the shoulder and Damian pulled out his headphones.

"What do you want Grayson?" The ten-year-old growled.

"Help Tim and Jason clean up the mess in the living room." Dick growled back. Damian tried to hold a stare but failed and mumbled something under his breath and began to help his brothers clean.

Later that night, Jason decided to head off, but not without his older brother demanding a conversation.

"So is everything back in order?" Dick asked.

"Enough for me to bust outta here." Jason muttered back.

"Well it was nice having you while it lasted. And Jason, any time you need a place, you're welcome here…no questions asked. And uh thanks for helping Tim and Damian clean up the mess." Dick replied.

"Whatever Golden Boy. See ya…and no need to tell Daddy Bats that I was here." Jason said even though he knew that none of his brothers would talk. Had Dick not known Jason well enough, he would have given a hug, but he didn't want to risk it, so instead he watched his brother drive off into the sunset.

Dick ended up getting the rest of the week off, so when it was time for his brothers to return home, he returned with them. Bruce was better rested now and was glad to have his boys back…until Dick handed him a slip with all the damage they had caused written down and Bruce agreed to replace everything. It was worth since he finally got his quiet.

On the next day of Dick's visit, he got a phone call from Jim Gordon that he was needed for joint Bludhaven and Gotham City operation...well mainly Gotham, but Dick works at the BHPD.

"Dick, where are you going in such a rush?" Tim asked when he saw Dick getting ready to go.

"Jim needs me undercover." Dick said and was out the door to find out why.

Yes I know Jason was a tad OOC. And this now leads us into Undercover Gone Wrong. I will be reposting the first chapter and editing some of it due to some plot holes that I think I left in. I'm not sure when I'll post, I want to attempt to put it all up when it's completely finished, but knowing me it'll be whenever the chapters are ready. There may be some filler chapters depending on requests and the story flow. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	40. Undercover Gone Wrong Part 1

Dick Grayson unpacked his duffel bag in one of his new and temporary rundown apartments. Well to be honest, at this moment his name isn't actually 'Dick Grayson', no right now it's Tom Ventura. Tom Ventura looks almost nothing like Dick Grayson. Tom brown hair instead of black and only always wears sunglasses (he refused to use contacts after finding out that he was allergic to them). He also isn't a police officer; instead he's trying to make it into a gang in the roughest part of Gotham City. There were a bunch of murders and robberies that everyone was convinced that this gang was behind it. The other thing about this gang is that they aren't afraid to kill one of their own if an insult is thrown. The commissioner had to find a cop that was young and fit enough as well as tough enough to fit in with this gang. Dick of course was the first officer that came to mind. He tried to get out of it until he realized that he had no choice. Barbara had been with him as he packed and changed his look.

"Dick, you can tell my father no…you don't have to do this." Barbara said as she watched her boyfriend pack.

"I tried…I can't. My chief is threatening to fire me if I don't comply…the only other job I'd be able to get would be vice president for Wayne Enterprises. Anyway, I'll be fine; it should only be a week, three at most." Dick said with reassuring grin.

"Fine…please be careful." Barbara said with a pleading look.

"Babs, you know me, 'careful' is sometimes my middle name!" Dick said before putting what he was holding down on his bed so he could hug her. Several minutes later, Dick was all packed and now resembled Tom Ventura. Aside from the hair and sunglasses, he was wearing torn jeans and an old worn out t-shirt, jacket and sneakers and a fairly worn out backwards hat for the Gotham Knights.

"Bye Babs, thanks for apartment sitting for me. I'll miss you." Dick said with a comforting smile and Barbara hugged him.

"Call me whenever you can and please stay safe, no unnecessary danger!" Barbara said quietly. As Dick began to get into his very old and hardly running car, Bruce walked over to the couple.

"Bruce?" Dick said stunned, he didn't think Bruce would be there to see him off. Tim and Damian had been by the night before and surprisingly hadn't tried to kill each other.

"Matches Malone is available if you need anything." Bruce said seriously.

"Thanks Bruce, that means a lot, but Tom Ventura is an orphan…though the precinct said nothing about having an uncle who checks up on him occasionally…but only if I call you first, can't have risky visit." Dick said and Bruce nodded. Dick quickly got in his chair before he could change his mind.

The GCPD had managed to get Dick two apartments and they looked awful. Dick sighed as he unpacked. He missed his old apartment, in his old apartment the trash that was there was own. Dick looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:30am. He had come the day before to set up one apartment and he came during the day to make sure everyone saw him, that day he looked closer to Dick Grayson, he wouldn't actually live in that one and he had told his neighbors and made a big show of saying that he was always out of town for his job. For the other apartment he had to come late at night; he had already passed on word of a new guy moving into his apartment complex, but he didn't want to be seen until he was ready.

He had done research and found out where this gang hung out. The leader was some guy named Donny and he had the final say on who lived and who didn't. He did his best to make sure that his cronies were loyal, he didn't really enjoy killing his own men, but you do what you have to do and if his men crossed him, well then that was it.

Dick couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning too much, his mind was way too busy to let him sleep, so finally, he called Barbara; he really hoped that she was still awake at 3:30am.

"Dick? Why are you calling? Are you okay?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine…I just can't sleep." Dick muttered.

"Dick, did you try reading? Or watching TV?" Barbara asked, doing her best not to sound so tired and failing miserably. Dick had gotten an old barely working television set to furnish the place; it was the most expensive item in the apartment. The good news was, that hopefully he wouldn't be staying in the apartment much longer; he had a second apartment where he would be living once the gang knew where he lived.

"Yeah I tried reading…I couldn't bring my mp3 player with me, it could be bad if it was found." Dick said.

"Good point, well count sheep and sing to yourself. I have to get to sleep." Barbara said and hung up. Dick sighed and after another half hour of tossing and turning, he managed to fall asleep.

Dick's alarm went off way to early. Sighing, he got out of bed and put on a similar getup to what he was wearing the other day, minus the hat. He had a very quick breakfast and then made his way to where he would find Donny and his gang. He found them in an old warehouse; they were playing billiards and darts with some loud heavy metal playing in the background. Dick couldn't stand the noise they were playing and figured the best way to make an entrance would be to throw a rock and shut up the stereo.

"Hey! Who did that?" Donny yelled and Dick walked inside of the room.

"I did." He said with a smirk.

"And who are you?" Donny asked with a growl as he walked over to the undercover cop.

"The name is Ventura, Tom Ventura. And you must be Donny Rage." Dick said as Donny stood in front of him.

"That would be correct. Where did you come from?" Donny asked.

"Jail, just got released. Committed a robbery and nearly killed a few guys in Bludhaven." Dick said with a gloating smirk.

"And what are you doing here" Donny asked.

"What is this, 'Twenty Questions'?" Dick asked then saw the look on Donny's face. "I'm here to join your gang. My gang back in Bludhaven ditched me, they're off wherever now. Better for 'em that way, otherwise I would pound 'em. I hate a traitor." Dick growled and Donny smirked. He then looked at the rest of his gang who all looked intrigued.

"Well you can't just join; you have to do a few things first. You've already passed the loyalty test, but I want to see proof of your burglaries, I heard some guy moved into an apartment on Third Street and he won't be there much, apparently. I think we should welcome him with a robbery." Donny said and Dick smirked. "Speaking of living, where are you living Ventura? Since you're new to Gotham and all?" Donny asked.

"I can't tell you that yet, I know loyalty means a lot to you and means a lot to me too, I want to make sure that I can trust you." Dick said. He had set it up that they would be robbing his main apartment so that he wouldn't actually being stealing. However, he also had another apartment elsewhere for when he told Donny where he lived.

"Hey man, I could care less. We all stay in that warehouse." Donny replied and Dick nodded.

Dick picked open the lock to his apartment, much to the surprise of Donny and Ray (Ray was the only gang member aside from Donny who came along for this challenge.)

"You're picking the lock?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, why alert people I'm here…We won't get caught if there ain't any noise." Dick said as he got the door open.

"Man this guy has nothing except a TV. Alright Tom, go ahead, we're giving you ten minutes to grab what you can, make it look like someone was here and get out." Ray said and then shouted "Go!"

Twenty minutes later the apartment looked even worse and Dick, Donny and Ray walked out with the television set and about fifty dollars in cash that Dick had "found".

"That was the best imitation robbery I've ever seen. I don't doubt you anymore." Donny said and Dick smirked.

"So am I in?" Dick asked.

"Not yet, you can hang here the rest of the day, and then you need to show us where you live and tomorrow we have one more task and then if you succeed, you're in." Donny said. "But you're very close, so partial welcome." Donny said and then the cronies, Ray, Mark, Stan, Josie, May and Lisa all wished him a partial welcome. Dick couldn't believe how quick his initiation essentially was. From what he had heard, he was expecting something more difficult and for it to take weeks, he finally assumed that he must have been the right character.

Later that night, the gang walked him to his apartment.

"Barbed wire, nice touch hon." Josie said as Dick started to walk in. Josie had been hitting on him since he got there.

"I don't take chances babe." Dick said not at all feeling like himself and silently apologizing to Barbara

The next morning Dick walked over to the warehouse as soon as he got up.

"Alright Tommy, we are robbing the convenience store, you are taking lead on this and if you do it well, then welcome to the group. If not, well then I hope you can swim." Donny said and Dick nodded, nervous. He was hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get this done. He only had to stay in long enough to get info on all the murders and other proof. He didn't want to risk a microphone until he was a few days in. He needed to be trusted before he risked it.

The robbery was working out well until the cops showed up. There was a fight, Dick had gotten thrown into a shelving unit and a heavy piece of merchandise hit him in the head and he was out. Donny had no idea as to how he Ray, Mark, Stan, Josie, May and Lisa managed to get themselves and "Tom" out of there without getting caught.

Dick woke up several hours later, his head in Josie's lap.

"Welcome back hon, how are ya feeling?" Josie asked and Dick stared blankly at her.

"Um who are you? Better yet…where am I?" Dick asked confused.

"I'm Josie silly and you're in Donny's Gang! We're in headquarters! You had a nasty blow to the head." Josie said as she stroked Dick's hair.

"Okay, but who am I?" Dick asked confused.

So as it turned out I had enough time to finish it one morning and since I'm not sure I'll remember to post a chapter every day, I'm posting it all now. Enjoy!


	41. Undercover Gone Wrong Part 2

It had been several days and no one had heard from Dick. Barbara was the only one who wanted to worry. Bruce of course reminded her that if he was in trouble, he would have called. Jim also told Barbara that he probably wasn't able to call from keeping up his cover.

Back to after Dick woke up…

"Josie, what's the matter?" Ray asked as he walked over to his friend who had just screamed.

"Tommy doesn't remember anything!" She exclaimed. Tom was now lying with his head on the couch, Josie had stood up in her panic and almost knocked him off the couch.

"What's with all the commotion*?" Donny growled as he walked over to his friends, he had been taking a nap and did not appreciate the alarm clock.

"Apparently our friend Tommy here has lost his memories." Ray exclaimed.

"That all? You and Josie work on his memories. I've gotta catch up on sleep." Donny mumbled and slouched off. For the next few hours, Josie and Ray told Dick about the heist they pulled earlier that day and reminded him of everything that he told them he had done.

Back to the current time line (several days later) still with Dick.

There had been a lot of violence and carefully played crimes going on downtown. Donny's gang was getting more and more powerful ever since "Tommy" joined. Mark, Stan, Lisa, Donny, Josie and Ray had been helping their newcomer with his memory; the only thing that "Tommy" seemed to remember is that he refuses to take off his sunglasses. The only person truly annoyed by this was Josie. Her friends picked up on her crush on Tommy quite quickly and after two weeks they seemed to be a couple.

Meanwhile at the GCPD…

Jim Gordon was sorting through some papers when Bruce entered his office.

"Alright Jim, it's been three weeks now and I've heard nothing from you about Dick. What's going on with my son? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Bruce asked, his obviously filled with worry.

"I was actually going to call you today Bruce…we've lost contact with Dick. We lost it his first week, but assumed it was for safety, but we should have heard by now on how the operation was going…sorry Bruce. We had someone coming to his apartment to check on him-both apartments-but he hasn't been seen at either and since he didn't have a camera or any tracking devices on him, we don't know where he would be, or if his cover is still safe. The last he was seen was a store robbery, my men were too busy to taking care of their own that they didn't get to follow them back to their lair. " Jim said looking down. Bruce looked at him and sighed and then excused himself, he had to run an errand.

Half an hour later, Bruce found himself outside the apartment of his estranged son, Jason Todd. Jason stumbled out of bed as he made his way to the front door. He grumbled a few expletives on his way and was shocked to see his father standing on the other side of the door.

"Bruce…what are you doing here?" Jason growled, not allowing him in.

"Dick needs your help." Bruce said and Jason rolled his eyes as his father pushed past him.

"With what?" He asked as he made his way over to the couch.

"He went undercover for the GCPD in a gang and he hasn't been heard from in three weeks…this seems like something up your alley. Just check up on him and please make sure he's okay." Bruce said.

"He saved my ass a couple of months ago…I guess I owe him. What gang is he with?" Jason asked…it must have been the lack of sleep that made him agree to this.

"Have you heard of a guy named Donny Rage?" Bruce asked.

"Duh. He just got some new recruit, no idea what his name is. His gang is on my list, not so far up, but there none-the list. I heard they became more dangerous since the new guy joined." Jason said.

"His name Tom Ventura and that would be Dick. Just make sure he's okay." Bruce said and with that, he left. Jason sighed, he needed to sleep more…maybe that way he wouldn't agree to crap like this so often.

*Alfred cookie points to anyone who gets the reference, hint it's not Batman related, it's more music/tv related. Answer in the last chapter.


	42. Undercover Gone Wrong Part 3

The next day Jason went to spy on the gang. He found Donny and May out for a walk the night before and he decided to follow them. They were talking about Tom. Jason couldn't get close enough to hear exactly what they were saying about him, but he knew they were talking about Dick. Jason went home after discovering the hideout and then came back the next morning. He observed the gang from a window. He had spotted Dick, with the brown hair and sunglasses, sitting on a couch with a black haired girl. She was lying down on the couch with her head on his shoulder. Some of the others were playing games and listening to music. Suddenly, Donny and Stan entered the area and caught everyone's attention. Apparently something was going on at the dock that needed their immediate attention and everyone ran out. The black haired girl had jumped on Tom's back as soon as he got up and he laughed and raced out with her. Jason had set up the thing that needed attention so he could sneak into the building and hide some bugs and find out what was going on with his brother.

Later that night, Jason learned why no one had heard from Dick. From what he could tell, his brother had lost his old memories. Sighing, Jason planned how he was going to take care of his brother and finally an idea hit him.

Donny and co were sitting on the floor of their lair smoking, all except for Tom who had a terrible coughing fit when he tried. As they smoked, the door to their lair was smashed in. Josie and Donny were the first to react by pulling out their guns and then Ray, Stan, Macy and Lisa followed suit. Tom didn't have one, instead he pulled out a knife, claiming to not like gun. A second later a man wearing a beater, torn jeans, and worn sneakers stepped inside, holding his own gun to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" Donny growled.

"You must be Donny. The name's Drake Ventura and you seem to have found my brother." Jason growled.

"I have a brother?" Tom asked confused.

"Tommy, I'm offended, you don't remember your own brother! I know I did something stupid, but you don't have to pretend you don't know me!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey ease up Drake! Poor Tommy here lost his memory!" Josie said as she put out her cigarette and hugged Tom who then kissed her.

"What?! How?!" Jason asked playing along.

"He got hit on the head during a robbery." Ray said with some jealousy in his voice as he stared at the kissing couple. As well-known as it is that Josie has a crush on Tom, that's how well known it is that Ray is in love with Josie.

"Yeah, well I need my brother, so he and I will be on our way." Jason said signaling for his brother to follow.

"Not so fast, how do we know you are truly his brother?" Lisa asked, arms folded.

"Look at us, don't we look alike?" Jason asked, pointing to his brother's hair. Jason had died his hair brown to match Dick.

"Yeah but Tommy doesn't really recognize you!" Josie pointed out.

"That's cuz he hasn't seen me in a couple a years, after a fight we had." Jason said rolling his eyes. The interrogation lasted another ten minutes and finally they were all convinced that Jason was indeed Tom's brother. Since they all trusted Tom enough they decided to trust Drake as well and he stayed with them that night.

Jason didn't get much sleep, he so desperately wanted to be out as Red Hood right now, but he knew he couldn't without suspicion. But he had to figure out how to put the next step in his plan into action. He still couldn't believe that he agreed to help…Bruce owed him…majorly.

Okay the whole Tom and Drake thing, sounding like Tim Drake was partially intentional…


	43. Undercover Gone Wrong Part 4

Remember: Tom=Dick and Drake=Jason.

The next morning Drake had immediately been trying to get Tom to remember him by telling him old memories about when they were younger, mixing around details here and there. He wanted to try and get Tom to remember that he was actually Dick Grayson so they could get everything back to how it should be without there being any reason to tell the precinct that he lost his memory.

Later in the day, Donny, Ray and Stan walked over to Drake.

"Alright Drake, if you're staying with us, then you'll need to be welcomed in. We normally have two tasks, but seein' as you're Tom's brother, we can skip to the main task, however that will be a week away, we wait a week between robberies and such and we just did something two days ago." Donny said and Drake smirked, perfect, he had seven days to get Dick's memory back.

"You what?! Bruce what were you thinking? Why didn't you send Matches in?" Barbara nearly screamed after Bruce told her that he sent Jason in. Tim and Damian were standing off to the side, Bruce already told them and now they were going to watch Barbara give it to him good. The fight would probably be very entertaining

"I sent in Jason. I promised Dick that Matches wouldn't visit unless called. Jason knows these guys better than I." Bruce said back.

"And come on Barbara, you know Bruce will be destructive if anything happened to Dick." Tim said and Barbara sighed, Tim was right.

"I have to go…let me know if you hear from Jason." Barbara growled and left.

Drake was lucky; Tom was very willing to spend time with him. The two brothers often went on walks and on this one they were talking about their gang.

"I'm starting to really dislike Josie. She's very clingy and I have this weird feeling that there's this girl I love and I can't remember her name or face." Tom admitted.

"That's because you already have a girlfriend, a girl named Barbara." Drake said and let Tom think about it.

"Wait…what?" Tom asked.

"Look you're not really a gang member, you're a cop undercover." Jason said and his brother looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not right in the head." Tom said and walked ahead to get back to headquarters. Jason mentally groaned this did not go as planned…he had been hoping to say more before Dick decided that he was a nut. He would just have to try again tomorrow.

Well he would have tried again the next day but Tom started avoiding him when they were alone. Jason just hoped that his brother didn't ruin his chance to join the gang and set things straight. He just couldn't believe that Dick Grayson, the Golden Child and Nightwing, sincerely thought that he was a gang member and hated the police. He had another part of his plan. He would just need to get Tom to talk to him again and then he could the results, he also needed to talk to the rest of the gang and see if he could finish his brothers job.

It was easier than Jason thought it would be to get May to talk, she gladly talked about all the times she and the rest pulled the trigger as well as pulled off robberies. Lisa was as willing to talk and Stan. It was a bit harder to get Ray and Donny to talk, but Josie was just as welling as Stan, Lisa and May.

Finally, it was the night before the robbery that Jason had to pull and he needed to make sure the final part of his plan was in action, he just hoped it worked.


	44. Undercover Gone Wrong Part 5

Remember: Drake=Jason and Tom=Dick

Drake Gave the go ahead and he and Donny and co entered the convenience store. He had Tom and Josie hanging out by magazine, Ray by painkillers, Donny was over by snack food with Stan. Lisa and May were looking at nail polish. Drake casually walked up to the counter and started sweet talking with the girl running the desk and in the blink of an eye; he had her at gunpoint and forced her to fork over some money. As on cue a bunch of employees had racing out of the back to defend their friend. And Jason signaled for the rest of his gang to join the fight. Guns and knives were pulled and during the kerfuffle, Tom was shot in the leg. Drake had pulled the trigger but no one would know... Josie shrieked upon seeing the blood and Drake ran over and to see his brother who was groaning in pain. He quickly picked up his brother and told Josie he was taking him to a clinic he knew of. Home free. Jason had found Dick's dinky old car that was by his apartment with the barbed wire, and drove Dick over to Leslie Thompson's clinic, he just hoped he got there in time.

A few hours later, Tom came out of surgery and was still knocked out so Drake went to the hangout where everyone was waiting for him and they were apparently hoping he would have Tom with him. Drake did his best to look upset.

"Where's Tommy?" Josie asked as she stood up, she apparently told everyone that Tom had gotten shot during the fight, but didn't see who gunned him down.

"I uh, didn't get him there in time…Tommy's gone." Drake said sadly and everyone else emulated the sad look. "I've got to go, I have to move his things and then I'm splitting, lost too many people in this crappy town as it is." Drake said and left before anyone could stop him.

When Jason got back to the clinic, his hair was back to normal and he saw Bruce, Barbara, Tim and Damian waiting.

"Who shot him?" Bruce asked.

"I had to…he lost his memory…he really thought he was Tom Ventura. Tom Ventura is dead now; he can take out the dye and get rid of the sunglasses. I got interviews with the gang members for him…you owe me big time. I'm outta here." Jason said and left before any of the Bat Family could stop him.

"Did Jason seem off to you?" Barbara asked and was greeted with nods. Maybe it was his lack of sleep that made him care.

Later that evening, Dick woke up, not Tommy and Leslie wasn't too surprised. When Jason came earlier, he told her of the situation and that he had been trying to get Dick's memories back and Leslie had an idea that when he was out, his subconscious remembered everything.

Dick stayed at the manor to recover. Both heads of the GCPD and the BHPD came by to talk to Dick and he gave over all of the information. His first night at the manor, Jason managed to sneak in and put the tapes on a table with a note that read: "You owe me big time." Dick smiled to himself, sometimes Jason seemed human.

A couple of weeks later when Leslie cleared him to leave the house, Dick went to court, but he stayed hidden. For his own safety, the GCPD added that it had been Officer Tommy Ventura who was a cop and his partner had gotten them the tapes. Dick was glad to see everything go smoothly. When he left the courthouse with Barbara, he thought he saw Jason hanging out to make sure everything was smoothly.

So as it turned out, I had some free time and got it all done in one day! And the answer to the reference in chapter two is _Flight of the Conchords_ from the season one episode "_the Actor_", great episode, especially if you're a _Lord of the Rings_ fan. Well I hope you enjoyed.


	45. Super Bowl Slumbers

First, thanks to all who read Undercover Gone Wrong

Yeah I know the Super Bowl just ended, but I just had this idea. First, GO RAVENS! Ah-hem now onto the story. This very short story that is.

The manor was filled shouting and other loud noises. One would first think that there was some fight going on…until they saw the bowls of chips, empty soda cans and pizza boxes. As it turned out, the Wayne family was gathered around the media room to watch the Super Bowl. Tim and Bruce were yelling at the players and Dick was alternating between yelling and explaining the game to Damian. Damian of course insisted that he did not need such lessons, but Dick didn't care.

During the halftime show, Dick, Tim and Damian all went outside to play their own small game of football, and Bruce called them in just before the game started up again. During commercial breaks, Dick and Tim reenacted some of their favorite plays and Bruce just smiled.

Alfred's favorite moment of game night was the end. It wasn't his favorite part because the game was over (that was a bonus) but because Bruce was sitting with his boys surrounding him, all asleep. Damian was asleep with his head in his father's lap, Dick was sitting against the couch and Tim was by himself on the couch. Carefully, Bruce and Alfred switched Bruce's lap for a pillow. As soon as they were sure that Damian wouldn't stir, Bruce picked up his youngest son and put him in bed. Bruce was able to carefully pick up Tim and bring him to his own room. When it came to bringing Dick to bed, he slung the young man over his shoulder and then placed him in his own bed. As soon as Dick was under the covers, the twenty-two-year-old grabbed his elephant. Bruce smirked, sometimes his twenty-two-year-old seemed more like a ten-year-old…then again his ten-year-old tended to act like a twenty-two-year-old and Bruce wouldn't have it any other way.

So I just noticed a reoccurring theme: any story that involves the brothers and Bruce watching something in the media room, ultimately ends with most of them fast asleep and Bruce reflecting on how much he loves his dysfunctional family. Anyway, if you haven't read Undercover Gone Wrong, please do; I'd like more feedback on it! (Positive comments earns you an Alfred cookie XD)


	46. Missing

I technically have school work to do…but I've been staring blankly at my computer screen for the past half hour…Time to add a chapter! But first, in response to "Guest's" comment-well maybe Dick would have watched the half-time show, but I feel like he would have been too restless and he Tim were trying to help Damian understand the game better.

As much as Tim loves his family-minus the demon spawn-he couldn't stand it when everyone was around…Jason included. Currently Jason and Damian were yelling at each other about something, Dick was blasting the _Beastie Boys_ to try and drown out the fighting, having absolutely no patience to stop the fighting. Alfred was vacuuming, Stephanie was playing some loud obnoxious pop music for Cassandra and Bruce was yelling at Jason and Damian. Tim was trying to do some school work and study for a major test. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He packed up his books, grabbed his house keys and headed to the garage and grabbed a plain old bike. His plan was to head to the library, he just hoped it worked.

Meanwhile at the manor, the fighting stopped and Dick turned down his music before going to find out what the fight was about. It turned out that Jason and Damian had gotten into a fight over swords versus guns. Dick rolled his eyes, glad that he wasn't the one to break up the fight. Now, Jason was trying to leave but Bruce wouldn't hear it saying that he still needed to rest after getting a concussion the night before.

After checking on his dad and two of his brothers, Dick then headed over to see what Cassandra and Stephanie were up to. He saw Stephanie was teaching Cassandra about which pop stars were cool and which were lame. He noticed that Cassandra looked bored out of her mind so he interjected with "Hey Cass, I have some great classic rock that you would love."

"Go away Dick, Cass is learning the importance of modern pop music, not awful classic bands." Stephanie said pointedly.

"Hey! Don't hate on _the Beatles_!" Dick was referring to a couple of days ago when he was listening to said British band and Stephanie loudly vocalized her opinion. For a bright girl, she sure had poor taste in music. Dick dodged a pillow that Stephanie threw at him and then decided to check on Tim. He was surprised that he wasn't in his room since he had a big test he was studying for. Dick then decided to check Bruce's study, and then the manor library, media room and finally the gym and Batcave. Tim was nowhere to be seen. Starting to worry a little, Dick went to the garage and saw that Tim's bike was missing. Feeling slightly calmer, he went back inside and called Tim, only to hear his phone go off in the kitchen. He dashed into the kitchen and saw that Alfred was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Master Dick, I'm assuming that you were helping Master Tim find his cellphone?" Alfred asked as he handed Dick the device.

"More like find Tim. Do you know where he is?" Dick asked with a hopeful tone.

"Know where who is?" Bruce asked entering the room.

"Master Timothy, it seems that he has disappeared." Alfred said and Dick nodded.

"I checked all over the manor and apparently his cellphone is here." Dick said and pointed to the phone.

"Well one of us should go to the Gotham City Library, he may be studying there." Bruce said and at a speed that would make the Flash proud, Dick was in a car and pulling out. Bruce sighed, he was really hoping that Dick would volunteer to stay back and make sure that Jason and Damian didn't kill each other.

When Dick got to the library, he saw Barbara putting books back on the shelves and muttering something about obnoxious kids.

"Hi Babs." Dick said as he walked over to his fiancé.

"Hey Dick, what are you doing in a library?" Barbara asked.

"Hey, I read sometimes! Anyway, have you seen Tim? He left the manor without telling anyone and he left his cellphone at home as well." Dick said with concern very much present on his face.

"He was in a study room, but I had to kick him out for closing time." Barbara said calmly.

"Alright, I guess I'll check a book store." Dick said in a thoughtful tone.

"Go for it, I have to finish up here." Barbara said and kissed her fiancée before he left. He was very much on Bat-paranoid mode.

Tim wasn't at any of the book stores and now Dick was really starting to panic. Finally, a though occurred to him. Tim might be at his Gotham apartment. Dick had moved a few weeks after his undercover mission and he'll be officially starting at the GCPD in a couple of days, once things are finalized so rather than be alone in his apartment he was hanging out at the manor.

Dick guessed correctly, Tim was at his apartment and sitting at the kitchen table. Tim jumped a few feet when he heard the front door open and relaxed slightly when his brother entered. Of course he tensed up when Dick pulled him into a giant bear hug.

"OW! Dick, let go!" Tim groaned.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going and why didn't you take your cellphone?!" Dick asked trying not to sound angry.

"I needed to study…how long have I been gone for?" Tim asked looking around trying to find a clock.

"I don't know, but I've been looking for two hours! Let's go to the manor and get dinner." Dick said and Tim sighed, there was no use in arguing…especially if Dick was hungry.

"If you want to keep my apartment keys, you have to start informing us where you are." Dick added on the way to the car and Tim agreed.

Jason again! I'll try and give him another big story role, but you have to admit he had a decent sized role in Undercover Gone Wrong XD And I don't why I decided that Stephanie would hate classic rock in this story, just seemed to fit for this one. And yes, I threw in Cassandra and Stephanie just to add to the loudness of the manor. Alright, as you were!


	47. Competition

Bruce and Alfred were stunned…they couldn't believe that the boys and one girl, did it-all five of them-without killing each other by the end. They weren't sure if they should be more impressed or disappointed that this was how they were spending their time, but hey it beat them trying to kill each other, right?

Sitting in the media room were all four Wayne brothers and the Wayne sister* had spent the past eleven and a half hours watching _the Lord of the Rings_ trilogy on extended edition. Apparently there had been some argument that ended with Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Damian decided to watch the three movies, and not only that but also stay awake and focused the whole time. It was currently 2:00am and Damian had been the first one to fall asleep. He had fallen asleep with his head in Dick's lap. Dick fell asleep an hour after Damian and then Tim and Cassandra. In the end Jason had won, but he wasn't celebrating. As it turned out, he was so mesmerized by the films that he stayed awake the whole time, and had actually forgotten about the competition…until Bruce walked in to congratulate him. In his excitement, Jason made a loud victory noise and woke up his siblings. They all of course challenged him to a rematch.

Just a very short fluff piece involving Jason. I had a better idea for this, but my brain does this thing where it turns to mush after midnight…so yeah. Please send in prompts again, I'm starting to run out of my own again Though I'm thinking of doing one where Damian has to learn an instrument


	48. Band Practice

Special thanks to all who reviewed, especially AJ Crane, KatHarkness-Katara and SpritelyGryffindor!

Damian and Tim looked really annoyed when they got home from school. It was their first day back, and an announcement was made that not everyone was pleased with. Starting this year, all students had to learn an instrument and there would be music classes at school. Tim was ticked off because he didn't think he would have any time to practice what with homework and certain extra-curricular activities. Damian didn't like it because he had "more important things to do than learn to play a pointless an instrument that would have no use for anything useful."

As per usual, Dick was hanging out at the manor and when he saw his brothers, he raised an eyebrow and asked "Why the long faces?" Damian just glared and walked up to his room, and Tim just sat down on the couch with him and dropped his bag on the floor.

"New school requirement, all students must learn an instrument." Tim groaned

"I can teach you piano." Dick said with a shrug and a smile.

"I thought you played guitar?" Tim asked confused.

"And drums for a while the tuba." Dick said and his brother scoffed.

"The tuba?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was in marching band for a while." Dick muttered, a bit embarrassed.

"Please tell me there are pictures!" Tim exclaimed with a giant smile.

"Nope. So what do you want to learn? I think Damian would do best learning the drums." Dick said.

"Piano sounds good." Tim said and Dick smiled and they walked into a room next to the media room that held a piano and a drum set. Tim had never been in that room before, though he occasionally heard Alfred playing the piano. After an hour, Tim was able to play a couple of songs* and had a basic gist. Dick just taught him all the keys, some of them were already labeled, and Tim picked up the sounds of each key quickly. Right now he only played with one hand; Dick told Tim that he should practice songs with each hand individually before going on to playing with both hands.

As soon as Dick had finished with Tim he grabbed a pair of drum sticks and headed to Damian's room. Upon arriving, Dick took the drum-sticks and banged out a drum solo whilst waiting for his youngest brother to answer the door.

"What do you want Grayson?" Damian growled upon finding that the nuisance was his oldest brother.

"C'mon I'm teaching you how to play the drums." Dick said and grabbed his brother's wrist to drag him into the music room. Damian of course protested the whole way there. Damian stood and stared as his brother got behind the drum kit and started to drum out the beat from _Marquee Moon_ by _Television*_. The ten-year-old rolled his eyes and he was about to leave, when Dick got up and guided him towards the drums.

"Go ahead, take these and try a rhythm." Dick said with an encouraging smile. Damian realized that there was no way he would be able to escape, so he sat down and started to hit the drums. Dick cringed…Damian was not keeping up a beat. Dick had Damian watch him as he played.

After a couple of hours, Damian could play a little bit.

It was a few months later that Damian could play much better and was secretly enjoying it. Tim had decided to switch to playing electric guitar and was enjoying the math of that much better. Right now Dick was in Bruce's home office with a request.

"Hey Bruce, you still remember how to play bass guitar?" Dick asked.

"…Yes, why?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow and Dick smirked.

"Well, Damian knows the drumming for _Marquee Moon_ now, Tim can play the rhythm guitar and I can play the lead guitar, we need a bassist." Dick pleaded.

"Dick, I have work to do." Bruce said as he looked back down at his papers.

"Bruce, you know you're not going to win this so you might as well quit now." Dick said with another smirk. Bruce sighed, he knew Dick was right.

*Awesome band and really underrated. Marquee Moon is about a ten minute song, partly why Bruce wouldn't want to agree XD Anyway, I feel like the bat boys would pick up instruments quickly, Tim especially for math skills etc. I actually play guitar and piano…


	49. Double Feature

For PhantomxK, a two for one!

The manor was quiet as Jason walked around the house. He was home recovering from a concussion and boy was he bored. As he walked around the manor, he didn't look where he was going and he stepped on something soft and he heard a hiss and a growl. He looked down startled to see a cat. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he bent down and began to pet the creature and he then soon found himself sitting on the floor with the cute fur-ball curled up in his lap and purring.

Meanwhile in the Batcave Tim was on the computer and he chanced a glance at the manor and saw something he wasn't expecting and before he knew it, he was on the floor laughing hysterically. Dick raised an eyebrow and saw what Tim was laughing at. Soon there two bat-boys on the floor laughing and Bruce soon joined them…sort of…Bruce was more standing and smirking rather than sitting. Damian on the other hand was on his way upstairs to rescue his cat from Jason. Poor Damian would end up in scratches though.

Jason was pissed off, he refused to move, he wouldn't go and no one would make him. His family all tried to grab a limb and get him out of the manor, but Jason wouldn't have any of it. There was no way that he was going to go to the doctor. He refused, he couldn't. The doctor would stick him with needles and he didn't want that; needles scare the crap out of him. What Jason didn't count on though, was Damian acting out and knocking him out with a _Harry Potter _book. Dick of course didn't appreciate that Damian got blood on his copy of_ the Order of the Phoenix_. Jason didn't appreciate the lump. The young man had woken up once they got to Leslie's and at the end he got a lollipop for behaving.

Sometimes I feel like writing after midnight is like gremlins…don't feed them after midnight…don't write after midnight…Anyway I love the fifth _Harry Potter_ book and my family always makes of my love for Harry Potter. But seriously, the fifth book could do some major damage probably, I mean it's over 800 pages. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


	50. First Kisses

For AJ Crane

Dick and Tim were in their respective rooms and spending a lot of time getting ready for a double date with Barbara and Stephanie. The two brothers had gone out earlier to pick out presents and roses and Damian was just plain confused. The ten-year-old wondered if maybe they did something stupid, which according to said boy was a very likely possibility. Finally, Damian couldn't take it anymore and he decided to ask Dick what was going on.

"Tt, Grayson, did you and Drake do something wrong?" Damian asked as he stood in his brother's doorway. Dick was trying to make his hair look neat, but was failing so he gave up.

"It's Valentine's Day so Tim and I are taking our girlfriends out for dinner." Dick said with a smile thinking about Barbara.

"So why are you to trying hard to get ready? Did you do something stupid?" Damian asked, not understanding why his question wasn't being answered. It took Dick a minute to think of an answer and then he smirked when he realized what the problem was.

"Damian, remember earlier this week how you needed cards for your classmates? Well Valentine's Day is a day when people tell each other they love them more and do extra romantic things. You know, I had my first date and got my first kiss with Barbara on Valentine's Day…Granted I was nine and she was babysitting me…and the kiss was on my forehead, but she was the first girl to kiss me who wasn't my mom or one of Bruce's creepy society lady friends." Dick said with a smile.

"And Drake?" Damian asked.

"I actually don't know when he got his first kiss just that it was with Stephanie." Dick said as he debated whether or not he should bother with a tie. Damian left and decided to ask Tim about his first kiss; he was intrigued by this whole concept. Tim was in his room and putting on a tie, his hair nice and neat, he basically looked the opposite of Dick, though both were dressed nicely.

"Drake, when did you have your first kiss?" Damian asked. Surprisingly, Tim didn't growl that it was private information; he was in such a good mood that a personal question like that didn't bother him.

"Two years ago on patrol with Stephanie." Tim said in an almost dreamy tone. Damian rolled his eyes, glad that he was a kid so he didn't completely understand why his brothers were so goofy over girls.

Cute little story I hope!


	51. Reporters

For AJ Crane

Dick and Tim stepped inside the manor and pulled off their hoods, relieved that they finally escaped the paparazzi. They had just returned from Dick's appointment with Leslie who had been checking on the healing process of Dick's leg.

"I like a circus, but this is ridiculous!" Dick said, referring to the media.

"You just had to get injured and join the Gotham police, didn't you? Couldn't you have just done one?" Tim muttered. Two weeks after the whole undercover thing, it had been made official that Dick would be joining the GCPD and as soon as the press caught wind of the fact that the oldest son of Bruce Wayne was joining the force, the family had an even harder time avoiding them. Every reporter was trying to get Bruce or Dick to comment about joining as well as talk about the undercover mission. Dick, Tim and Alfred were just trying to figure out the press knew to wait outside of Dr. Leslie's office.

"Hey, I didn't ask or want Jason to shoot me…though I guess it could have been worse…I could still think I'm Tom. Anyway, I told you, this will blow over in a month when this is old news." Dick said as he sat down on the couch and put his leg on the footrest that Alfred brought over for him.

"Well I hope it blows over sooner rather than later…I hate all the attention…I'm not even the one who was involved in your mess." Tim muttered.

"Yeah, well it could be worse, you could be the one in my place…this is not going to help me when I start on the force." Dick muttered with a sigh.

"True but at least you don't have high school classmates bugging you for details." Tim muttered back, before Dick could respond, the front door slammed open and Damian and Bruce walked in. Damian seemed really ticked off.

"What's with Dami?" Dick asked as he watched Damian storm upstairs.

"He's mad because I wouldn't let him knock out a few reporters. Clark is coming by the way; he needs an interview for the Daily Planet. Lucius has set up a press conference tomorrow where you promise to give only one reporter your story, Clark will get the story and then we're done with this arc." Bruce said trying not to growl. Dick sighed; he read between the lines and knew that Bruce was not pleased with any of this. At least he was being interviewed by Clark, someone he knew. Sometimes it was annoying being Bruce's son, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kind of ran out of steam with this one, but I've got an idea for the next chapter…I hope! Keep sending in those ideas!


	52. With a Little Help

For Airmage

Note: anything that seems odd about the case, just go with it…don't have much time for research to make it as realistic as possible.

Dick woke up at 5:30am and it wasn't because of his alarm clock, nope it was his cellphone. Groaning, he picked up the obnoxious device, took a deep breath and then answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Grayson, you're needed in Crime Alley now!" The man on the other end said and then hung up. Dick sat bolt right up. It was his first day on the GCPD and his first shift was starting much earlier than it was supposed to. Oh well, he guessed that it came with being a detective; Jim had Dick promoted when he transferred. The twenty-three-year-old jumped out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a navy button down shirt. He rolled up his sleeves, grabbed all of his equipment, cellphone and keys and then got on his motorcycle and headed to Crime Alley.

Ten minutes later, Dick made it to his destination. There were several cops, a sergeant and a homicide detective.

"About time you got here Grayson." The detective said and Dick did his best not to roll his eyes and instead he said:

"So I'm guessing your Mark Simon then?"

"Duh, anyway, according to his ID, we have a twenty-four-year-old male named Bobby Horse, and it looks like a gunshot wound to the chest." Mark said and then he and Dick did some more scouting of the area to find any evidence or clues as to the murderer is and what happened.

A couple of hours later, Dick and Mark were called down to the medical examiner's office and the woman, Jennifer, pointed some things out to them, like his snake tattoo that formed a "P" with the number one written in over and over again.

"Do either of you recognize his symbol?" Jennifer asked after pointing it out.

"No, but I've got a buddy who knows these things. I'm meeting up with him tonight, I'll ask him then." Dick said.

"Does your buddy have a name?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Dick said with a smirk and walked off to get some coffee.

Later that night when Dick got home, he quickly he changed into his Nightwing gear and began to track down the Red Hood. Luckily, it didn't take him long to track down his brother.

"What do you want Goldie? Red Hood growled when he spotted his brother.

"You know of a gang that has a symbol of a snaked shaped like a 'P' with the number one?" Dick asked cutting right to the chase.

"Perry's group? What the hell are you doing getting involved with his group?"

"Well, one of them was murdered, I need to find and question them." Dick said simply.

"Are you serious? These guys are just as bad as the last gang you dealt with, maybe worse. You're not getting involved with them!" Jason said trying to not sound worried.

"I'm not charging them with anything; I just need to get information about Bobby Horse; find out who would want to kill him and why. Where can I find them?" Dick asked.

"Look, you shouldn't go. If you get in trouble, I'm not bailing you out again. Let me talk to 'em instead." Jason said with a growl.

"I have to go and I have to question them with my ass of a partner. He's been nothing but condescending. Now, where can I find them?" Dick asked and Jason sighed.

"Opposite side of the warehouse district, directly behind that last gang you worked with." Jason replied and Dick went off on his way.

The next morning, Dick threw down a file on Perry's group on Mark's desk.

"What's this Grayson?" Mark asked as he took the file.

"Oh just some research on the gang we're looking for." Dick said with a smirk and walked over to desk to check up on some things.

A couple of hours later, Mark appeared over by Dick's desk.

"Let's go Grayson, we gotta meeting to attend." Mark said and Dick quickly got up to follow him.

Dick was surprised. The meeting with the gang was not at all as nerve wrecking as he thought it would be…until he and Mark were about to leave and they were both tackled and held at gunpoint…All Dick could think was "why is it always me?"

To be continued…

So I was going to try for a one-shot with this prompt, but I realized that it would be very long, so it will probably be a two or three-parter.


	53. With a Little Help 2

Hi all! So, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy part two!

***  
Dick tried to think of what he could do to escape, but he couldn't figure out a way that he could do so without possibly giving it away about his night-job. Luckily, he didn't have to think so long before he and Mark were knocked out.

The two detectives woke up a couple of hours later and were tied back-to-back in chairs. Dick was starting to wish that he listened to Jason. He thought back to a couple of months ago to when he was in this predicament again…sort of. Last time he had got a bad blow to the head he was undercover in a gang and he had lost his memory…oh and he was convinced that he was one of them. Anyway, looking around the room, Dick noticed that they were alone, so he carefully tried to knock his elbow into Mark. As soon as he did, he heard a grunt from Mark.

"What the hell Grayson?" He muttered and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Just checking if you were awake Simon…You okay?" Dick asked as he tried to get his hand in his pocket. He had a pocket knife; he just wished he could reach it.

"Looking for this?" A man said as he walked into the room. Dick's eyes widened when he saw that he had his pocket knife. "We're smart; of course we checked and got your weapons." The man added with a smirk. However, he didn't get to gloat for long since a gun fired and he was shot in the shoulder. The rest of the gang members quickly came racing in to see what had happened. Very suddenly a couple more shots were fired and then the shooter appeared. Again, Dick's eyes widened; it was the Red Hood. As soon as Mark realized who it was, he started complaining and Red Hood casually walked over and knocked him out with a punch to the head. Dick smirked and mouthed "thank you". Ten minutes later, the offenders were knocked out and Dick found himself with another bullet wound, at least this time it was a graze…but it still hurt like hell.

Later that evening, once Dick was home, his arm bandaged up and in a sling for a week to keep it immobilized, Jason came by.

"Hey Jaybird, thanks for coming by." Dick said as he allowed his brother inside.

"You are such an idiot. I warned you not to get involved, and what happened? You needed me to rescue you again. Oh and here's your knife." Jason muttered the last bit.

"Hey, I couldn't help it…and was the graze really necessary?" Dick asked.

"You're lucky I decided to let the bullet graze you…if you do something stupid like this, the bullet will have been aimed better." Jason growled and Dick smirked, and seriously hoped that he didn't need to get involved again like that.

Okay, so maybe this one ended a little too abruptly, I was away over the weekend and didn't get to write and I kinda lost my train of thought, but I liked the ending, hope you all enjoyed! Keep sending those ideas!


	54. Good Night Wayne

Amazing how writing cheers up my bad mood, and all of your wonderful reviews! My advice is: if your advisor in college/university offers a class you want to take, take it with another professor…Anyway, on to the story.

Bruce woke with a start. He hadn't had a nightmare in ages, but here he was wide awake. He tried lying back down and turning around, but nothing was working. Finally he gave up and a though occurred to him and he quickly got out of bed and put on his slippers. After putting on his robe, he crept out of his room and made his way towards Damian's room. Bruce quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see that his son had kicked off his blankets. Smiling lightly, Bruce crept inside and put the blanket back on his son and then kissed his forehead. He thought he imagined, but Bruce could have sworn that he saw a childish smile appear on Damian's face.

The next room that Bruce went into was Tim's. Though most of the rooms in the manor are neat, Tim's was the neatest, very organized and precise. The only thing in the room that wasn't neat was Tim's pillow. The pillow was on the verge of falling off the bed. Carefully, Bruce walked in and fixed the pillow, gently ruffled his hair and then headed back into the hallway.

Bruce arrived at Jason's room next. He hesitated before opening the door. When he finally did, he saw his usually wayward son had collapsed on the bed without bothering to have removed his shoes. Bruce carefully made sure to remove the sneakers, glad that Jason was heavy sleeper. He smiled at his second born and then walked out. He liked those moments when Jason felt safe enough to sleep at the manor.

The last room that Bruce came to was Dick's. As clean and neat as Tim's room is, Dick's is the total and complete opposite; clothes were strewn all over the floor as were extra blankets. It amazed Bruce that Dick could get to his own bed. He was about to walk out when he noticed that his son was tossing and turning. Bruce walked closer to see that Dick's elephant was on the floor. Smiling yet again, Bruce picked it up and placed it in his sons arm. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back Dick's bangs. It had almost been fifteen years since he took him in. Bruce didn't dwell long on the thought, worried that Dick would stir. Bruce quietly left the room and headed back to his own. He found that he was able to get back to sleep much easier. He smiled in his sleep, grateful for his sons.

Daddy Bruce! And a glimpse of Jason!


	55. Picture Book

So three reviews away from 200…I am touched! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story! So this one is dedicated to everyone!

Dick was walking around Wayne Manor trying to figure out where his brothers were. He was bored and needed someone to entertain him. As he walked around, he found Damian and Tim gathered in the media room and snickering about something. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Dick entered the room and saw they were looking at pictures.

"What did you guys find?" Dick asked as he tried to peer down at the album.

"Some of your pictures from elementary to high school." Tim said as he laughed at another picture.

"Let me see that!" Dick said as he bent down in between his brothers. His face turned red with embarrassment; the picture was from a high school play he had been in during ninth grade…_Grease_. He was wearing his leather jacket in the picture.

"I completely forgot about that play...Why did I let Alfred take pictures?" Dick asked himself.

"Oh here's a great one! I didn't know you played Romeo!" Tim said and Damian smirked…Dick's face turned even redder and then he remembered something.

"Hey! I got to kiss the cutest girl in my class!" Dick said.

"Whatever." Damian muttered as he looked for a better picture. "Tt, why did you wear Superman pajamas?" Damian then asked, coming across a really old picture. It had been taken when he was seven and still with his parents, it was taken in their trailer.

"He was my hero when I was a kid." He said with saddened tone. Tim quickly found another picture to change the mood and he found one with Bruce and Dick cuddled together in Dick's bed. In the picture, Bruce had a book lying open on his chest and both arms wrapped around his son, and his chin resting on the eight-year-old's head.

"Wow, you sure had Bruce wrapped around your finger as a kid, didn't you?" Tim asked and Dick smirked, Damian leaned in to get a closer look at the photograph and then he rolled his eyes.

"Sure did! By the way, somewhere around here should be a box with pictures from Bruce's childhood…" Dick said with a smirk and his brothers immediately began to search for it.

I was trying to decide between "Photograph" and "Picture Book" for the title for either a Ringo Starr reference or a Kinks reference, decided to go with "Picture Book", I think I have another story idea for "Photograph"…that just felt like a note worth sharing XD


	56. Oops

For PhantomxK

Something seemed off when Bruce walked into the manor. There wasn't any screaming. There wasn't any shouting. Dick wasn't trying to separate his two brothers and most importantly, there weren't any crashes. Something fishy was happening and Bruce wanted to know what was up. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where to start, Bruce hit on going into the media room. Okay fine, he heard laughter, and lots of it.

Upon reaching the media room, Bruce saw Dick, Tim and Damian gathered around a box of books. Upon getting closer, Bruce saw that the books were old photo albums. That being said, Bruce's face turned red out of embarrassment. His sons had somehow found his baby pictures.

"Where did you find those?" Bruce asked with a growl. He knew immediately who had done it. Dick had a "deer caught in the headlights" look to him.

"Hey, I think I hear Alfred calling me!" Dick said and immediately got up, leapt over his brothers and slammed right into his father as he tried to leave. Dick then held his nose out of pain.

"Are your shoulders made of steel?" Dick asked sounding slightly nasal and Bruce just rolled his eyes. There was a moment or two of silence and then Dick broke it. "Well then, I guess I'll just be off! Dick said and began to head out the door when Bruce grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast Dick, I believe the cars could use a good washing." Bruce said with a smirk and Dick groaned; he was twenty-three and still getting punished.

Just a short piece ^_^ hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again for helping me get over 200 reviews, it makes me really happy to know that my stories are enjoyable!


	57. Oops 2

Sorry to those who were expecting more dialogue in the last chapter. So, to make it up to you, here is an alternate version of "Oops"!

Tim and Dick were laughing hysterically at a picture of Bruce at age six, he was wearing a suit that had knickers and he looked absolutely ridiculous…at least to Dick and Tim; Damian was doing his best not to laugh.

"Hey, Dick, look at this one: Bruce learning to ride a bike!" Tim said with a large grin.

"Wow, look at all the bruises!" Dick mused. Damian pulled out the next photo.

"Aren't these my father's parents?" Damian asked.

"Yeah…Bruce told me about that picture, it was the night Bruce's parents were murdered." Dick said with a sad tone. The mood stayed that way for a minute or two, but then Dick found another embarrassing picture of Bruce and he rolled over onto his back laughing, glad he was on the floor and not a chair. Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture; he too then began to laugh hysterically. Damian had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his own laughter. The picture was of Bruce as a baby wearing a brightly colored bonnet and it just happened to look hilarious. Of course, it was that moment that Bruce walked into the room.

"Where did you find those?" Bruce asked with a growl. He knew immediately who had done it, for Dick had a "deer caught in the headlights" look on his face.

"Hey, I think I hear Alfred calling me!" Dick said and immediately got up, leapt over his brothers and slammed right into his father as he tried to leave, he ended up having to hold his nose out of pain.

"Are your shoulders made of steel?" Dick asked sounding slightly nasal and Bruce just rolled his eyes. There was a moment or two of silence and then Dick broke it. "Well then, I guess I'll just be off! Dick said and began to head out the door when Bruce grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast Dick, I believe the cars could use a good washing." Bruce said with a smirk and Dick groaned; he was twenty-three and still getting punished.

So now there are two angles to the story! Stay tuned for Dick's punishment!


	58. the punishment

For PhantomxK

Dick groaned, he was completely soaked. Bruce had him washing ten cars and so far he only finished two. The hose had malfunctioned at first and when Dick got it to work, the hose sprayed him water and thus drenching him…Dick was just glad that it was summer.

He got started on car number three when something unexpected happened. Jason arrived on his motorcycle*. That wasn't the only unexpected part; the other part was that when Jason stopped his bike, he managed to spread more mud onto one of the already clean cars. Dick groaned and then said "Oh!" when he realized that it was Jason.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Dick asked as he began to clean car number one again.

"None of your business Goldie. Wait, why are you cleaning the cars? Did the Golden Boy do something wrong? Is the 'perfect, never can do any harm' in trouble? Oh this I gotta enjoy!" Jason said and wandered off.

Jason came back ten minutes later with a lawn chair, glass of lemonade and popcorn as well as a camera. He was not going to pass up the opportunity to watch his older brother suffer without having to save his sorry ass.

"Hey Dicky, you missed a spot!" Jason said with a grin. Dick turned around and raised an eyebrow and Jason smirked before throwing mud onto one of the other clean cars.

"Cut it out Jason!" Dick growled, which of course made his brother laugh.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jason asked with his smirk firm in place.

"You don't want to know." Dick said with a glare. Jason blinked a couple of times and then Dick sprayed him with the hose.

" . .Pay." Jason growled and then took his empty glass, filled it with mud and splashed some at his brother.

This fight went on for ten minutes until Alfred came to check on how Dick was doing with the cars. He saw the mess and grimaced.

"Gentlemen!" He said sternly and both boys stopped what they were doing. "Master Jason, I need you to come in with me. There are dishes that require cleaning, without mud. Master Dick, as you were." Alfred said and led Jason inside the manor by the ear. Dick snickered to himself for a few minutes as he continued to clean. Boy did he have some great revenge planned for his brother; he hoped he liked muddy blankets and pillows. Oh and maybe some pink hair. Yup, he was going to have some sweet revenge. Dick suddenly received a phone call from Alfred. He picked up the phone and Alfred immediately began to speak.

"Don't even think about it. If you go through with your plans, **you** are cleaning up and I will Jason give you a hard time." Alfred said and hung up and Dick groaned and thought about a line he once read in _Dilbert_ "Some days you're the pigeon and some days you're the statue."

I love that quote at the end, and just thought it fit XD Hope all of you Jason lovers enjoyed!


	59. Some Party

For AJ Crane-not exactly what you suggested, but close enough?

Jason was bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to get pulled into going to a Wayne Foundation Function. Apparently that was Bruce's way of punishing him for going out in the middle of the night and spraying mud all over the ten cars again. Jason was just trying to decide if it was worth it or not when Dick came over to him. Jason rolled his eyes when his brother took a seat.

"Go away Goldie!" Jason growled, but then he noticed something. "Hey, you're late **and** wearing your work uniform still? Bruce and Alfred are going to kill you!" Jason said and began to laugh.

"'Laugh it up fuzz ball' Anyway, it's not my fault, there was heavy traffic on my way in from Bludhaven..." Dick muttered.

"Yeah, yeah 'Solo'…Wait, I am **not** Chewie!" Jason protested and Dick rolled his eyes and before he could respond, Bruce arrived.

"Nice of you to join us Officer Grayson." Bruce said with a growl and Dick silently groaned, he should have seen that coming.

"I got caught in traffic and forgot my suit." Dick explained.

"Alfred and I figured as much. There's a tuxedo in the men's room waiting for you." Bruce said and Dick walked off to change.

Ten minutes later, Dick emerged from the men's room and was tugging at his collar; he hated wearing formal wear.

"So you got pushed into wearing a monkey suit as well?" Tim asked with a smirk when he saw his oldest brother.

"Shut it or I'll hug you." Dick growled and Tim backed away. Tim wasn't so fond of having his bones crushed by his brother.

"Point taken…Anyway, I heard there was a cop here earlier. One of the guests started panicking so Damian told him it was a drug bust. The guy almost ran through a wall, if it hadn't been a swinging door that is." Tim said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't sound like something Damian would do…" Dick said raising an eyebrow.

"More like the two of us were walking and heard the guy panicking, so I loudly said something about a drug bust and Damian yelled at me for saying something stupid by repeating what I said." Tim said with a smirk.

"Wow, that's just wow. So want to make Bruce regret forcing us to come to one of these things?" Dick asked and Tim smirked.

Two hours later, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian were all sitting in Wayne Manor on a couch in the living room with Bruce pacing back and forth and lecturing.

"Damian and Tim, making Mr. O'Neil panic over a drug bust was very rude and irresponsible. Dick, you showed up late in your police uniform. Dick, are you listening or are you still tipsy?" Bruce asked for Dick was looking all over the room and really seemed out of it.

"Hey! I was led astray!" Dick hiccupped and Bruce rolled his eyes and Jason snickered.

"And Jason, what were you thinking, spiking Dick's drink…that was already alcohol!" Bruce asked

"Hey, he's supposed to be Mr. Responsible!" Jason growled and Bruce mentally groaned, he would love to just slam his head into a wall, repeatedly until he didn't remember that his sons were completely out of control. Sighing, Bruce composed himself and looked up at his sons again.

"Alright, Damian, Tim, go to your room! No patrols for either of you for two weeks! Jason you go to your room as well and you better sure as hell be there when I return. Dick, I'm taking you back to Bludhaven." Bruce said and every boy but Dick got up…Bruce had to half carry his oldest to the car. It had been a long night. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, Bruce was pretty entertained by watching Mr. O'Neil run out the room.

XD I was kinda tired when I wrote this one…can you tell? Anyway, I'm just glad that I got my favorite Star Wars quote into one of these stories.


	60. Yay 60 Chapters: Poison

For Month4

Nightwing was keeled over on his side and holding his stomach. He felt like crap. Things had been going smoothly until he was poisoned. Batman had called him in to help with a mission and things were going fine, it was just a typical bank robbery…emphasis on the 'was'. Things quickly went from smooth to bad in the blink of an eye. Batman had something to take care of on the other side of town and he left Nightwing with Red Robin and Robin.

There were three robbers and Robin, Red Robin and Nightwing decided to divide and conquer. Nightwing had just managed to catch his thug when he felt a sharp pain to his arm. He ignored the pain and zip-tied the guy's wrists and then started to find his brothers when he realized he was short on breath and then he fell to his knees and felt nauseous. He quickly turned on his communicator.

"Red Robin…Robin…poisoned…shot…" was all Dick was able to get out.

Ten minutes later, Red Robin and Robin were by their brother's side, trying to keep him awake. Robin was trying to get in touch with Batman and Red Robin was trying to get Nightwing to throw up. Nightwing refused to sit up and do what his stomach needed due to some dizziness.

"Come on Nightwing, Batman will be here soon with an antidote…just try and throw up for me…please?" Red Robin begged. Nightwing was curled up in fetal position and pretty much just tuning everything out.

"Please 'Wing, I really don't want to stick my fingers down your throat!" Red Robin pleaded, if it were different circumstances, Nightwing would have laughed at that remark. Robin got off his com-link and sat down next to Nightwing's other side.

"Batman said to try and make him sick, he'll be here in ten." Robin said Red Robin nodded. They had been scared when they heard Nightwing mention the word "shot", they thought he was injured as well as poisoned, and were glad he wasn't

As always, Batman had good timing and managed to get to Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin just before Red Robin had to stick his fingers down his brothers' throat. Nightwing was very out of it at this point. Batman was glad that his oldest wasn't too with it, because even at twenty-three he almost always shrieked like an eight-year-old girl at the site of a needle.

After giving his son the shot, he told Red Robin to take Nightwing's vehicle back to the Batcave. Batman himself was taking Nightwing to visit Doctor Leslie Tompkins. Nightwing, or rather Dick, would have to stay in the clinic for a couple of days. The next morning, Bruce would call the BHPD to let them know that Dick had a very bad stomach virus and would be out for a couple of days.

The next morning, Alfred noticed Tim staring into space during breakfast.

"Master Tim, everything alright?" Alfred asked.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about last night…Before Bruce arrived, Dick was calling for his parents, he was crying…really crying…I'd never seen him like that before, I guess I'm a little shaken up." Tim muttered and Alfred nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Alfred said and put a hand on the teen's shoulder out of comfort.

"I'm sorry he had to witness his parents' deaths." Tim muttered back.

"Me too, me too." Alfred said quietly and then silently placed a chocolate chip cookie on Tim's plate. The young man smiled and looked up at Alfred who gave him a look that said "don't you dare tell a soul that I gave you a cookie with breakfast."

Working on either another arc or a story that will be posted separately, I haven't decided yet. I hope the ending was good…I thought a cookie was a good way of ending this one XD


	61. Needles

This one goes out to IanPeriwinkle

Dick grasped onto the door post of his room for dear life. Bruce was trying to pry Dick's fingers off the post and Tim and Damian were both holding their brother's legs.

"Come on Dick, you got a cut on rusty metal and you need this shot!" Bruce said trying not to growl and nearly failing. This had been going on for about an hour now.

"NO!" Dick shouted and the two younger brothers rolled their eyes.

"How's he even holding onto the door frame? His hand is covered in gauze." Damian asked quietly to himself, but Tim heard him.

"When you want something or don't want something badly enough you can pretty much do anything." Tim said as he and Damian tried pulling again.

This whole time, Alfred was standing in the hallway and watching with an amused expression on his face. He was backup, just in case.

"Dick, if you don't listen, I will spoil the latest _Castle_ episode for you." Tim said with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE TIM!" Dick yelled back. He still hadn't forgiven him for ruining the season finale of _Once Upon a Time_.

"Dick, you are twenty-three-years-old, NOT three, now act your age!" Bruce growled, finally about to snap. Sighing, Alfred decided that he had better interfere before Bruce could break out the Bat glare.

"Master Dick, if you do not stop this at once, I may not bake enough cookies for you to have any after dinner." Alfred said and that seemed to work. No punishment was worse than being told that Alfred wouldn't you have any of his cookies.

XD Okay short cookie piece! Anyway I just need to fan-girl over _Castle_ for a moment.! Okay, I'm good…anyway I just feel like Dick and Tim would watch those two shows together with Damian in the background rolling his eyes or something. Anyway, I'm trying to write up my next story arc and I don't want to post any of it until it's finished so keep sending in ideas for filler.


	62. Field Trip

Sorry this one took so long to post…I got distracted by something shiny (more like sorting out issues with a couple of classes and professors). Anyway, this one goes out to PhantomxK. And also a thanks to REBD who pointed out my mistake in the last chapter. I realized my mistake about the poison after I posted it, but couldn't figure out another way to change so just use your imaginations. Alright onto the new chapter!

Damian didn't want to go to school. He especially didn't want to go on the stupid field trip to the museum. What is the point of going to a museum when everything is on the internet? The worst though was when it was 10:00am and his class was outside and lined up and waiting for a chaperone to check them off so they could all get on the bus. Damian's eyes widened involuntary when he saw a familiar man wearing jeans and a black button down shirt was checking off the names on the list.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?" Damian growled. Wasn't it bad enough that he was forced to be on this field trip, but now his embarrassing older brother was there as well?

"I'm a chaperone!" Dick said with a goofy grin.

"Where are your crutches?" Damian growled yet again in response. Dick was still recovering from the last time that he was injured. Dick was glad to hear that his little brother cared.

"Well Alfred took me to see Leslie after dropping you off at school. She took an x-ray of my leg and said I can now start to use a walking cast. Alfred was supposed to chaperone originally since we haven't volunteered for any of these things all year. Anyway, as soon as I found out I could walk, I opted to go instead of him." Dick said with yet another smile.

"You didn't need that whole long story Grayson." Damian muttered and now Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well go take a seat so I can finish marking off everyone.

When Damian got on the bus, he immediately made a beeline for the back row but saw that because he was so far back in line, there were only seats up front and he regretted the decision five minutes later. All three chaperones plus two teachers got on the bus and Dick volunteered to sit with a student who just so happened to be his brother. Damian very much wished that he had been able to switch to a different bus but it had been pre-determined who was on which bus.

Things got even more humiliating for Damian when Dick lead the bus in some classic bus ride songs and then more embarrassing was when they arrived and were having lunch; students kept asking Dick about his job there were non-stop questions about his being a police officer and if he had his gun with him. Dick gladly answered their questions and since he was on sick leave he did not have his gun on him.

Damian was relieved when the tour began because that meant that there would be no more talking. Unfortunately everyone needed a partner and Damian somehow ended up with his brother. The whole trip, Damian was just waiting to be mocked about his brother being there on the trip. Damian really thought that he would never hear the end of it when Dick and the tour guide got into a lengthy discussion about Andy Warhol.

There was another snack break before Damian's grade headed back to Gotham Academy and the ten-year-old was annoyed to see that he didn't have any extra snacks on him and was quite hungry. Dick ended up giving him an energy bar that he carries around with him for such an occasion and Damian muttered a thanks.

When it was finally time to go, some kids wanted to sit with Damian and talk about his brother while others wanted to sit with Dick. The twenty-three-year-old insisted on sitting with his brother when he saw that Damian didn't want to socialize.

Upon returning home, Damian stormed up to his room and Tim raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What's with the demon child?" He immediately asked.

"I have no idea, I wonder if I embarrassed him." Dick replied and thought about going upstairs.

"How'd you do that?" Tim asked confused and Dick explained his day and Tim nearly fell down from laughter when hearing that kids actually wanted to sit with demon child.

Okay, not my best work, but my mind is mush and I didn't want to delay putting up a new chapter any longer. If you have any suggestions for a rewrite or an addition, let me know! I just like the concept of Damian feeling embarrassed by his older brother ^_^


	63. Caffeine Overload

Hi all, this one is based off what happened to be a couple of times, I just thought it would be funny if it happened to Dick. Also the thought cheered me up from a bad mood I was in. And this one is dedicated to all of you, just because ^_^

Dick was feeling more jittery than usual and he was not happy about it. He had gone out for coffee with Barbara earlier that evening and decided to order a half-caf coffee; half caffeine and half decaf. Well the person who took is order forgot about the decaf part at least that is what Dick is assuming since he is currently bouncing off the walls. Barbara actually had to take over the driving because her fiancé's hands were shaking so badly. Now it was 2:00am and the coffee run was three hours ago. Dick was seriously hoping that at this point he wouldn't feel like he could out run the flash. He was wrong.

This whole time, Tim and Damian were spying on him and watching him do backflips, cartwheels, handstands and just plain old running around to try and exhaust himself. The two brothers had a bet going on to see how long this would last. Tim figured until 4:00am and trying to best him, Damian settled on 5:00am.

"I don't even see why he ordered something with caffeine in it anyway; he's hyper enough as it is." Bruce whispered as he and Alfred joined the two youngest members of the Wayne household.

"In his defense, Master Dick did think he was getting half caffeine and half decaf." Alfred said and Bruce shrugged and then they continued to watch Dick try and tire himself out.

Later that morning, Dick lifted himself off his bedroom floor and headed into the hallway. Upon opening the door he spotted Bruce, Alfred, Damian and Tim all leaning against the wall opposite his room and fast asleep. Dick raised an eyebrow, shrugged and went downstairs to make himself a cup of decaf coffee and made extra sure that it was decaf.

Alfred was the first to wake up followed by Bruce and then Damian and finally Tim. Tim was holding a camera in his sweatshirt that was to record when Dick went to sleep just in case someone fell asleep. Alfred smirked when he saw what time it was.

"Master Bruce, I believe you now owe me fifty dollars and one week of you washing the cars." Alfred said and Bruce groaned. If only Dick stayed awake for an hour longer.

I have ordered half-caf twice. The first time I was given half caffeine and half caffeine and the second time half caffeine and half decaf. Tempted to see if third time's the charm. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	64. Tetris Madness and some info

Totally random and don't remember if I posted it anyway, aside from school issues, the long delay was partly because my computer was making some weird rattling noises. Anyway I had to take to the Nerd Heard er um Geek Squad and it turned out that the fan inside was dirty -_- anyway, on to the story (another life experience of mine) Anyway, another author's note at the end!

"Dick, no left, left-go to the end of the row!" Tim shouted

"Tim, you idiot, Grayson move it to the far right." Damian shouted back and Dick tried to ignore them and continue to move directly in the middle.

"No, Dick, what are you doing, you should move to the right of center, it will fit perfectly!" Tim exclaimed and Damian claimed the opposite. After five minutes of the yelling back and forth and getting very confused as to what he should do, Dick screamed and accidentally landed in the same spot several times in a row.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled and when Dick saw the shocked looks on his brothers' faces he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, sorry. But seriously, no more backseat Tetris playing! I know what I'm doing!" Dick said and the boys nodded sheepishly and allowed their brother to play a new game.

First off I'm sorry it was short, but I'm working on a new arc. Speaking of which, I highly recommend reading paganpunk2's story "The Things We Do", especially if you're a Jason fan! Anyway, paganpunk2 is allowing me to reference that story to write a next gen story with Barbara and Dick, it will be the next arc, and I will do my best to bring Jason in. Anyway, is there anything that you want to see with Barbara and Dick as parents?


	65. Baby Graysons

Thank you to paganpunk2 for allowing me to borrow things from her story "The Things We Do" excellent adorable fluffy awesome story! (For all you Jason lovers, he's got a big role ^_^)

To make up for the shortness of the Tetris story, here is a long one! This is mostly stuff for future reference when there are stories with the Grayson kids

Everything breakable had been removed from the living room in Dick and Barbara's apartment. Before you think any further, no it was not because Tim and Damian were coming over. Instead, their ten-month-old twins Jonathon and Marissa were starting to learn how to walk. Barbara was helping out her son and Dick was helping Marissa. As the parents were helping their children, the front door opened and Tim and Damian walked right in.

"How did you know we were coming over?" Tim asked when he saw that anything breakable was gone, including all of the lamps so the shades were open and letting in the sun.

"Hey Tim, hey Damian. We didn't know you were coming over, Jonathon and Marissa are learning how to walk." Dick said as Marissa fell in his lap.

"Already?" Tim asked confused.

"Yes, they've been working on standing for a while and yesterday they were scaling against the couch." Barbara said as Jonathon took a couple of steps before falling and then added "So what are you two doing here anyway? You were supposed to call before coming over, remember?" When the twins were a few weeks old there was an incident that involved Bruce sending Damian and Tim over at 4:00am because they were being too loud. When Tim and Damian arrived, they had woken up the twins and of course the exhausted parents. This lead to a new rule: all members of the Wayne family were to call first before arriving.

"Bruce kicked us out for the usual." Tim said, the usual being too much noise and arguing.

"Okay, well you can hang out here as long as there is no arguing." Dick said and his brothers agreed. Damian walked off to the bedroom that he and Tim share and Tim sat down on the floor wanting to help out with his niece and nephew. Damian did his best to remain distant on the subject of his niece and nephew. Of course, everyone knows that he's just jealous that he's not getting as much attention from his big brother as he was before.

"So, today they're almost walking and tomorrow they'll be all grown up and fighting crime, huh?" Tim asked as he watched Marissa and Jonathon try and help each other out to walk.

"Not necessarily, we decided that we'll teach them gymnastics and self-defense but only for the sake of them having the knowledge. When they are fourteen they can decide if they want to fight crime or not." Barbara said and Tim thought about the answer. The parents were torn about wanting their children to join the crime-fighting world and keeping them away from it.

"Are you two going to be returning to the crime fighting scene any time soon? We kind of miss having Batgirl and Nightwing around. I mean Cassandra is doing a great job as being Batgirl again and I guess I'm okay as Nightwing, but still it's not the same." Tim said.

"Well right now we decided that we're not getting back in the field until the twins start sleeping through the night and then Barbara and I will switch off going out at night." Dick said and Tim nodded.

Later that night Bruce came over to retrieve his sons and when he barged in, he found Dick fast asleep on the couch and holding both twins who were also asleep. Bruce couldn't help but smile at the scene. He didn't get to watch long because Barbara spotted him.

"Came for the boys?" Barbara asked and noticed that Bruce had a large shopping bag with him. He had basically turned into a giant teddy bear when the twins were born and was visiting his son and daughter-in-law much more often and usually with presents for the twins. The third room in the apartment was being treated as a nursery and there were two completely filled dressers, two gigantic teddy bears, one pink and one blue, and two very expensive rocking chairs and again one was blue and one was pink and then there the matching bassinets and a playpen and the changing tables. Bruce bought all of the furniture when the twins were born. Barbara hadn't been too pleased with all of the pink, but she wouldn't tell Bruce that, she was just glad he was helping them out! Barbara and Dick originally had all of the old furniture from the manor back from when Bruce was a baby, but while they were in the hospital with the twins, he replaced everything. He had been mad at them for a few seconds because they didn't tell him that they were having twins, but the anger melted when he first got to hold each grandchild.

"Yes, and these are for the kids." He said as he looked at his oldest son-the father.

"He's such a good father, isn't it?" Barbara asked and Bruce nearly jumped.

"I'll just put these in the nursery then." Bruce said and showed her the two bags. This time he just brought lots of diapers knowing that it was exactly what the parents needed.

"You're a life saver Bruce, we were beginning to run low and I didn't have the heart to wake any of them." Barbara said and Bruce nodded and went to the nursery. On his way, he passed by the guestroom where Damian and Tim were on their respective beds and reading, both quiet, and Bruce assumed it was because Barbara would kill them. He let the boys know that he was there and then headed back to the living room where he spotted a wedding photo of Dick and Barbara. He couldn't believe that it had been a year and a half since they got married. The most amazing part about the wedding to him, aside from Barbara walking on her own for the first time in several years, was the fact that Jason stayed almost the whole time. Of course, now Dick's mission was to get Jason to meet his niece and nephew. Annoyingly, he hadn't been able to get in touch with him in a while, but he wasn't giving up. Part of him wondered if he would eventually come by the apartment to see what happened to him.

"By the way Bruce, Dick and I need a favor. We're having a date night tomorrow with Wally and Linda. It'll be our first night out since the twins were born, would you be alright babysitting them?" Barbara asked and Bruce's eyes widened.

"Here?" He asked, hoping they meant the manor, he didn't know how to take care of two babies, let alone one!

"We were thinking the manor, that way you can have Alfred, Tim and Damian to help out. Anyway, you have a room set aside for them, right?" Barbara asked.

"What time?" Bruce asked

"We'll be there at six." Barbara said and Bruce smiled and looked at his sleeping grandchildren again. Moments later Tim and Damian arrived in the living room and the three headed home. Barbara then gently shook her husband's shoulder and they put the twins to bed.

Next time, Bruce babysits; it'll definitely go smoothly…right? Right?


	66. Baby Bat Sitting

Another long chapter, as soon as all of the background info has been written, chapters will probably shrink again. Anyway, this one is for ZeldaIsis.

The front door to the manor opened promptly at 6:00 and Dick and Barbara walked in, each holding a baby. They walked into the living room where Alfred was dusting and Bruce and Tim were reading. Damian was nowhere to be seen. Upon seeing his son and daughter-in-law, Bruce immediately got up from the couch and walked over to them took a hold of both grandkids.

"Alright, be good Marissa, be good Jonathon, don't wreak too much havoc!" Dick said and kissed each child's head. Dick and Barbara said a farewell to Alfred, Tim and Bruce. And halfway to the car, both parents regretted having to leave their kids for the night. After Barbara and Dick left, Bruce set the twins down on the floor expecting them to crawl around. They did that for a minute or two, but as soon as they reached the couch they began pulling themselves up. Bruce was amazed; he didn't know that they were old enough to do that.

"They're already walking?" Bruce asked himself as he watched his grandson and granddaughter walk, or attempt to.

"Yeah, Barbara and Dick were sitting with them yesterday as they were trying to walk." Tim said.

"And they didn't tell me?" Bruce asked looking at his third oldest son. Looking away from the twins turned out to be a bad idea. Marissa had pulled on the tablecloth of one of the tables to help herself stand up and she accidentally knocked over a lamp that broke when it fell on its side. She was lucky it hit the table and not her. Alfred immediately entered the room at hearing the crash and found Bruce picking up Marissa so she didn't try something like that again.

"Sir, I do believe that you ought to take them to their room where there are fewer…delicate items." Alfred said calmly as he picked up Jonathon. Alfred couldn't help the smile that spread to his lips, he loved his surrogate great grandchildren, but they could sure be a handful. Bruce took Jonathon from Alfred and then headed upstairs so the babies could move around in a safer environment. As he watched them he thought back to the day that they were born.

The day the twins were born, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred and Dick were visiting a shopping mall to find some linens for the nursery. The then soon to be parents hadn't yet told anyone that they were expecting twins, just in case something went wrong and it ended up only being one baby. Well anyway, Barbara was wandering around the shop by herself when her water broke and Bruce had been closest to her when he heard her yelp so he dashed over.

"Barbara what's wrong?" He had asked.

"We've got to get to the hospital, they're coming!" She said through gritted teeth and Bruce's eyes widened.

"They?" He asked.

"Yes, they, we're having twins and my water broke!" She nearly shouted. Alfred and Dick heard her and dashed over to her. A couple of store clerks heard the commotion and also wandered over to see what was going on.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get out of the mall and into the car. Alfred and Bruce sat up front while Dick sat in the back with his in-labor wife. They were half way to the hospital when they hit traffic and Barbara's contractions were starting to get bad. Thinking quickly, Dick pulled out his phone and called his father-in-law.

"Hey Jim, it's Dick. Look, Barbara is in labor and we're stuck in traffic on the high way between the mall and the hospital. Can you let the highway patrol know that we'll be driving on the shoulder of the road?" Dick asked and Jim agreed and collected the license plate number so he could let the GCPD know of the emergency and to let them go. Annoyingly, traffic wasn't allowing them to pull over. In trying to comfort his wife, Dick gave her his hand to squeeze and currently she held his hand in a death grip.

After five minutes they were able to get on the shoulder and Alfred's foot was lying heavy on the accelerator. Bruce called ahead to let the hospital know they were on their way and that they needed someone to wait outside for them. When they finally arrived another five minutes later, Bruce stayed in the waiting room and Alfred headed back to the manor to pick up Tim and Damian who were just starting their summer break. Jim arrived twenty minutes later and together he and Bruce paced around back and forth. A few hours later, Dick emerged from Barbara's room with a huge grin on his face.

"So Dick, what'd she have, a boy or a girl?" Tim asked for he and Damian placed a bet.

"Yes." Dick said with his grin going.

"Yes? Which one?" Jim asked as he raised an eyebrow

"One of each, we have twins." Dick finally replied and everyone sat silently in shock for a moment before hugging the new father.

Bruce snapped out of his reverie and began to think about other things. He began to muse about what names the twin could use when they become vigilantes. Their names would probably be something bird related. Tim walked into the nursery in the manor and knocked Bruce out of his stupor.

"Bruce, where are Jonathon and Marissa?" He asked looking around the room and Bruce gave him a confused look and then looked down to see that the babies were nowhere in sight.

"Man you're getting soft in your old age." Tim muttered and then bent down to look under the cribs and dresser. When he saw that they weren't there and that there weren't any other places in the room they could be, Tim and Bruce decided to divide up the floor. Tim would search his room and the bathrooms and Bruce would search his room and Damian's room. They also called down for Alfred to keep an eye out for them.

Tim searched under his bed, desk, and dresser and in his bathroom and closet and then in the bathroom located in the hallway. The babies were nowhere to be seen.

Bruce wasn't having any luck on his end either. He checked in the same places in his room that Tim had checked in his own room. After searching for twenty minutes, he decided to check in on Damian; maybe the twins were with him? He was about to knock on his son's bedroom door, but he heard his son talking to someone and with a gentle voice? What was going on? Bruce carefully opened the door and saw his son talking to his niece. Damian was actually smiling! Bruce gently knocked on the door and startled his son.

"I found a Grayson baby wandering around the hallway." Damian said with a wrinkled nose and glaring at the baby girl. Bruce raised an eyebrow and then he moved to pick her up.

"Thank you Damian. You haven't seen Jonathon around, have you?" Bruce asked and before Damian could respond that he hadn't seen the other Grayson child, a familiar voice said something.

"You mean this little guy who was wandering around outside my bedroom door?" Bruce's eyes widened when he saw Jason.

"What are you doing here and more importantly how did you get in unnoticed?" Bruce asked as Jason continued to hold his nephew in the proper manner and a tiny smile in place.

"Came by to find out what happened to Goldie, though I'm guessing that these two have something to do with it?" Jason asked. Bruce was just surprised that Jason came to him for information, especially since he didn't come in through the cave, or maybe he did and Bruce and Tim were just too busy to notice.

"Anyway, you have to be careful now that they can really get around." Jason said with a smirk, glad to know more than his father for once. Well as it turned out, Jason knew a lot more about the babies than Bruce or Tim. He ended up staying at the manor until Bruce and Barbara returned at 9:30. When the couple entered the manor, all was quiet and they were slightly worried. Alfred heard the door open and walked over to greet them.

"Master Dick, Miss Barbara, everyone is upstairs in the nursery." He said with a smile and the couple followed him upstairs. Upon entering the nursery, they saw Jason sitting in a rocking chair and rocking back and forth with Jonathon and Damian in the other and holding Marissa. Damian had actually fallen asleep. Bruce and Tim were sitting on a couple of chairs that were brought in and just enjoying the silence.

"Is that Jason? With Jonathon?" Barbara asked with a whisper and with wide eyes, surprised that her brother-in-law was around, and more surprised that he was holding her baby.

"Yeah, turns out he somehow knows a lot about caring for babies." Tim said with a shrug.

"And I see Damian is finally okay with the twins." Dick said with a smile and Bruce and Tim told them what had happened. The parents weren't too thrilled about it but would at some point forgive them.

Next time: a timeline skip five years later with a third baby Grayson or if you have any more ideas for these two babies causing trouble (part of this one will also be part of a request from AJ Crane). I'll start on the next chapter with the time skip, but will work on any suggestions ^_^


	67. promblems with three-year-olds

For PhantomxK

Time passed by and the twins were three, turning four in two weeks, and it was really clear now that they take after Barbara's side of the family. Both have vivid red hair and green eyes. Currently they siblings were at the manor with their parents and playing around in the backyard where Damian and Tim had left their water-guns. They had a water gun battle with Dick for a few minutes, but then Barbara, who was currently pregnant with baby number three-who was due in two months (one month after the twins birthday), she and Dick were relieved that it was just one baby. As much as they love Jonathon and Marissa, they didn't think they could handle another set of twins. Anyway, not only had Tim and Damian left their water guns lying around but Damian had also left out his laptop on the kitchen counter which he was using to add in a couple of modifications. He was originally working on it outside while watching Jonathon and Marissa, but needed to grab something from his room. He told them to behave for a minute while he grabbed something. It didn't occur to him that his niece and nephew would get ahold of the still full water guns and would take them outside.

The twins did indeed grab the water guns (all four-they were small) and started squirting around the kitchen. The first target was the laptop which made some fun sizzling sounds before the screen went blank. The next target was the living room where their parents, grandfather, and two uncles were sitting. Their first target was their unsuspecting parents and then Bruce, Tim and Jason who had come by for a visit. Everyone was drenched. The four adults and Tim were silent for a minute and looked at the laughing three-year-olds and then Dick grinned and gave each child a big hug and got them wet. At that moment, Damian walked into the room looking really ticked off.

"Who wrecked my computer?!" He growled and was about to blame Tim when he was squirted in the face by two water guns and the laughing started up again as he tried to dry his face on his damp sleeve. Barbara was the first one to stop laughing and she glared at Damian.

"Damian, why weren't you watching them?" She asked as Alfred walked in with towels for everyone and Dick took away the now empty water guns.

"I went inside for a minute to grab something and when I came down from my room my computer was soaked." Damian muttered sheepishly.

"Well serves you right for not doing your job." Barbara said and everyone else looked away. There was silence for a minute or two and then Jason decided to speak up.

"You know, if this is what they do with water guns, imagine what they would do with actual guns" Jason mused and then Barbara proceeded to punch his arm as Dick tried to explain to the almost four-year-olds that what they did was wrong. The kids of course did a very good job at the whole innocent thing and gave everyone in the room a hug. Damian forgot his anger after his hugs and then apologized to Dick and Barbara and promised to do a better job when the twins would stay at the manor after the player to be named later was born.

Next time: Baby Grayson number three!


	68. Baby Grayson Three

Barbara was ticked off. She was currently on bed rest since the baby was due at any time. She did her best to argue with her doctor, but she wouldn't allow her to be up and about and all because Barbara had thought she was going into labor the day before. It turned out to be a false labor, but the doctor decided that Barbara was better off being home all day and in bed. To make life easier, Jim had agreed to stay with his daughter at her and Dick's house while Dick was at work and the twins in a summer session of preschool. It was on day number four of her bed rest that her water actually broke.

Dick was in the GCPD and sitting at his desk when he received a call from his father-in-law telling him that Barbara was in labor. The conversation was kept short and Jim agreed to call Bruce and Alfred and ask one of them to pick up the twins.

When Dick made it to Barbara's room twenty minutes later, he was still in his police sergeant uniform. He ended up leaving most of his equipment in his car. A lot of patients in the waiting room had grown nervous upon seeing a cop, but soon realized that it was nothing to worry about when they heard him asking about the room his wife was in.

While their parents were in the delivery room, Damian and Tim were doing their best to keep their niece and nephew occupied. Like last time, Bruce and Jim were continuously pacing back and forth. Everything was going fine until something occurred to the four-year-olds.

"Uncle Tim, where do babies come from?" Marissa asked as she and her brother looked up from their coloring books. It took Tim a second to process the question, having to first replace the "w's" in her sentence with the letter "r", then he had to process the fact that his four-year-old niece was asking a very awkward question.

"Um they come from the stork, but your parents can give you a much better answer about the stork, so you can ask them once everything has settled down, okay?" Tim asked and the girl and boy nodded and then returned to their work.

"Shut up Damian." The nineteen-year-old muttered as he looked away from the kids and Damian just rolled his eyes.

As Bruce paced back and forth, several thoughts went through his mind. The first being that he hoped he stocked the nursery in the Grayson house enough. He had secretly been building the family a house after the twins were born and as a birthday present for when the twins turned four last month, he handed over the keys. As he had predicted, they refused to take it at first. With some help from Jim, he pointed out that they were getting a house for free, and if they insisted they could pay for half. He also pointed out that they would be having another baby and were running out of room in their apartment. After a week, Bruce won and the family began to move into their new home. Bruce just hoped that Barbara and Dick had been honest with this time and were indeed only having one baby.

Bruce was pulled out of his reverie when he felt someone tug at his leg and he looked down to see his grandson. Jonathon had a sad look on his face as he looked up at his grandfather. Frowning slightly, Bruce bent down to pick him up and then sat down and the child put his face to his grandfather's chest.

"Are you okay Jonny?" Bruce asked, using the boy's nickname.

"Will Mommy and Daddy still remember Mar and I after the baby is born?" the four-year-old asked with tears in his eyes. The twins were taking turns worrying about this ever since their parents explained to them about their future sibling. At the time, the twins had just shrugged off the conversation but as it got closer to the due date, they began to ask more questions about what the baby would be like. It didn't occur to them to find out how babies came to be until recently.

"Of course they will! They will have enough love for you, Mar and your baby brother or sister; they are not replacing you two!" Bruce said as he hugged his grandson again and kissed his forehead.

"Then how come Mar and I will be living with you?" The boy asked and Bruce ruffled his hair.

"Because your parents will be very busy with the baby and want to make sure that you and your sister will have proper attention. It will only be for one week, and your dad promised to come by every day and pick you up from school and to drop you off at the manor every day and tuck you in every night. Your mother promised to call every morning before school and every night before you go to sleep." Bruce said and Jonathon began to relax a bit and then Tim and Damian came by with Marissa and told Jonathon that they were going to get some ice cream and asked if he wanted to join them.

A few hours later, Dick walked into the waiting room and saw Tim and Damian sitting with their sleeping niece and nephew. As soon as they noticed him, Bruce and Jim raced over to their son (-in-law) and looked at him expectantly.

"It's a girl! Looks like Jonathon and I are outnumbered!" Dick said with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Can we go back and see her?" Bruce asked and Dick gave them the go ahead.

"Yeah sure, but I want to take Jonny and Mar in first-just to make sure that they get to meet their baby sister before going to the manor." Dick said and walked over to Tim and Damian and told them the news. The father gently shook the twins and succeeded in waking them up.

"Are you two ready to meet your baby sister?" Dick asked and the twins immediately sat up and Dick took that as a yes so he picked them both up and brought them back to see their mother and sister.

When Dick arrived with the twins, they immediately headed over to the bed.

"Mommy!" They said excitedly.

"Hi kids, this is your baby sister, want to know her name?" The mother asked with a weary smile as Dick pulled the kids into his lap. "Her name is Roxanne Brenda, we're probably going to call her Roxy for short." Barbara said and the twins smiled at their new sister. A few minutes later, Bruce and Jim walked over to the room to meet their new granddaughter. They only stayed in for a few minutes so Tim and Damian could also get to meet he before heading out.

"Wow Dick, she looks just like you, poor girl!" Tim said and Dick gently whacked the back of his head.

As promised, the twins returned home one week later, and after about two hours of on and off crying, they were ready to pack their bags and go back to the manor. The twins would of course get over it when Roxy was older and they could start blaming stuff on her-not that their parents wouldn't figure it out, but it was worth a try.

Don't know why but this chapter was a little harder to write. Well anyway, another time skip to a few months later, and some fun with fifteen-year-old Damian learning to drive! (Going by the whole one can get their permit at fifteen and nine months thing) Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	69. Driving Woes

Hi all! This one goes out to AJ Crane!

"Is your seatbelt on Damian?" Bruce asked his fifteen (and nine-months)-year-old son*.

"Yes Father. I have also adjusted the mirrors, checked the tire pressure, gas is full and I have checked for any obstacles around the car. May I put the car into drive now?" the teenager asked trying not to sound frustrated.

"Yes you may, but slowly please!" Bruce urged and Damian resisted rolling his eyes. He put the car into drive and slowly lifted his foot of the brakes. He was almost out of the Wayne Manor driveway when Bruce yelled for him to stop. This happened about five more times before Damian couldn't take anymore. He put the car in park, turned off the ignition, got unbelted and finally left the car and slammed the door shut. He immediately went inside and asked for Alfred to drive him to Dick and Barbara's house.

Dick and Barbara were in the living room and watching Jonathon and Marissa teach Roxanne how to build a tower with blocks. The one-year-old was more interested in knocking down the towers than putting them together. And just when the twins thought they were finally making progress with their sister, there was a loud knock on the front door followed by the sound of key turning in the lock and then Damian walked in.

"Damian, what are you doing here?" Dick asked as he went to check and see who was there.

"Can you teach me how to drive?" The teen asked, not making contact with his brother.

"Uh yeah, sure. What happened?" Dick asked as Damian moved to sit down in an armchair. As soon as he sat down, his lap was inhabited by Jonathon and Marissa who had grown very attached to their uncle.

"Father. He has not faith in my driving ability." Damian said and Dick completely understood, he had gone through the same thing when Bruce was teaching him to drive.

"Babs, do you mind if I go driving with Damian for an hour or two?" Dick asked

"Go right ahead." Barbara replied and Dick smiled and left with his brother.

Well as it turned out, Dick wasn't any better than Bruce was. The lesson ended up being only twenty minutes, but Damian preferred to be at his brother's house than the manor still. When they returned an hour later (twenty minutes to the location), Jason was sitting in the living room with Jonathon and Marissa fast asleep in his lap. Jason's visits were becoming more and more frequent and Dick wasn't about to complain. He and Barbara had found that Jason was a reliable babysitter when Tim wasn't around. Damian would occasionally babysit, but not often. Anyway, when Damian walked into the living room, he stormed up to his room at the house. When Bruce built the house, he designed it so that there were enough bedrooms for the family plus random extra rooms*.

"What's with him?" Jason asked upon hearing a door slam.

"Driving." Dick muttered and after ruffling each kid's hair, he headed into the kitchen to find some water.

"I'm assuming that Bruce also tried to drive with him. I'll give it a go." Jason said and Barbara looked at him with slightly widened eyes and then raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What's your ulterior motive?" She asked.

"I know how much of a pain in the ass that Bruce can be and Dick is too much of a worrier now that he's a dad." Jason said and then Barbara walked over and one at a time, removed each twin from his lap.

Well as it turned out, Jason was as good as he claimed. Jason took him to a parking lot, was calm, and didn't drive Damian insane. The lessons continued on for several weeks until Dick felt comfortable enough with his driving and then Bruce. It seemed that Jason had his uses after all.

*Where I live you can get your permit at 15 and 9 months.

*My basic idea for the house is the following: You enter in the living room and there's a short staircase to the right and a short one to the left. On the ground floor behind the living room is the dining room and kitchen. Up the stairs on the left are the family bedrooms: the master bedroom at the end of the hall. On the left side of the hall is Roxanne's room and next to her is Marissa and next to her is Jonathon's room. On the opposite side are three family guestrooms (two for Dick's brothers and one for either Jim or Bruce, whoever is staying over. In the master bedroom is a hidden switch that leads to a tunnel that goes to the Batcave or to the street depending on what the user wants to do. The right staircase leads to a media room, a game room, mini library or study and a gym. The backyard is fenced in and has a large jungle gym for the kids. That's basically my thoughts for how the house would look like.


	70. Another Sick Day

First, I forgot to give a credit to PhantomxK for part of the suggestion for the last chapter.

Barbara had a really bad cold and was stuck in bed, so that meant that Dick would be taking care of her along with the now seven-year-old twins and their three-year-old. Currently, all three kids were home for winter break and Dick was able to take a couple of days off. Well anyway, Barbara was lying in bed and trying to pretend that she was not hearing the crashing of pots, pans and glass dishes down in the kitchen. Several minutes later her bedroom door opened and she saw the twins walk in and both holding on to a tray.

"Mom, Dad helped us make you soup!" Marissa said happily as they made their way to their mom. Barbara smiled at them and thanked them before signaling for Dick to come in and help lift the tray.

"So this was all the crashing I heard?" Barbara asked and Dick's face tuned slightly red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Dick replied and then quickly changed the subject. "Mar, Jonny, why don't you two go see if Roxy is ready for lunch?" Dick suggested and the two kids nodded, hugged their mother and then went downstairs.

"As much as I love the hugging, they are going to end up with my cold." Barbara muttered and Dick nodded.

A few days later, Barbara was feeling much better and went downstairs to the kitchen for the first time since getting sick. She groaned. The whole kitchen was a mess. There were dirty pots and pans everywhere and the walls were splattered with whatever it was that Dick had made. Sighing, Barbara began to clean a pot in the sink and halfway through, thought better of it and decided that Dick deserved that honor. With a smirk, she put down the pot and then made herself a cup of tea. When Dick got home from the store with the twins, he would have a lot to clean up.

Had a great plan for this one…and then I got distracted by something shiny and forgot, at some point I'll write a better sick day story. I just figure that Dick would forget to clean up after himself in the kitchen XD


	71. getting there is half the fun apparently

Hi all, sorry for the delay in the chapter, writer's blog and other stuff. Anyway, there's a schedule for dates for more chapters and a tiny hiatus. Happy reading!

The car was packed and Barbara and Dick were seriously considering a minivan. They had upgraded to a station wagon when Roxanne was two and they took their first family vacation as a family of five, but now that their youngest was four and the twins were eight, they needed more room for luggage and activities to keep the kids busy, especially Roxanne who can't sit still very long, just like her father though at least he gets to drive halfway there and better yet, good thing they weren't driving the entire way there.

As what has become tradition, Barbara and Dick would be vacationing with Bruce, Damian, Tim and Stephanie-who were recently married (be honest, you saw that coming…maybe). If Cassandra was around she would join in and Jason occasionally would come along. This year Bruce decided give Barbara and Dick a break and fly everyone down to Florida on his private plane. Jonathon and Marissa were excited since they hadn't flown before and Roxanne was more of a mixture of excited and nervous.

The Graysons were the last to arrive and upon arrival, Tim found himself sitting on the ground with his youngest niece hugging him with her arms around his neck. Tim hugged her back and held onto her with one arm while his oldest brother helped him up.

"Hi Dick, hi Dick's female clone." Tim said with a smile and then put the four-year-old down who insisted on holding his legs. Tim had begun calling her the female clone since she was a few months old. Tim and Roxanne had grown very close and he would take her out every other Sunday to do something together. He had tried doing stuff with the twins, but they were more interested in hanging out with Damian who was currently bent down so he could hug the eight-year-olds. Barbara went over to talk to Stephanie and Dick walked over to his father.

"So are Alfred, Cassandra and Jason joining us?" Dick asked.

"Alfred had something important to take of in England, Jason should be here any minute and Cassandra is out of the country." Bruce said and then smiled as Roxanne made her way over to him for a hug. Bruce picked her up and continued to talk with his oldest.

"How was the ride over?" Bruce asked and Dick shook his head before answering.

"It's a good thing that Barbara and I can space out the kids on the plane." Dick said and before the conversation could go on any further, Jason arrived and like Tim, found himself on the ground and the bright blue and green eyes of his nieces and nephew staring at him. He gave each child a hug and then they got off of him so that he could get up. After greetings, everyone got on the plane. The twins insisted on sitting with Damian, and he sat in the middle. Roxanne on the other hand sat in between her parents and was shaking slightly. Tim sat with his wife and Jason sat with Bruce. It still amazed everyone how much closer he was getting to the family in the past eight years. Having little kids around was beginning to turn him into a giant softy…well in his civilian life anyway.

Halfway through the flight, Roxanne allowed her parents to regain the circulation in their hands. She felt comfortable enough to walk around the plane and her siblings were comfortable enough to start up with her. It was going to be a long flight and an even longer vacation.

Okay, so I this is the only part of the arc/storyline/thing I have written out/typed up so far, I just felt bad leaving all of you hanging. I'll try and have the next part later today (Thursday) or tomorrow afternoon. There might be another chapter Saturday night, depending on if I have any ideas or not. Sunday is questionable and Monday there for sure won't be an update. There might be one late Tuesday night, but don't count on it and from Wednesday on I should be back on my normal updating schedule. That is all. Also, I'm still taking ideas, and will still write stories pre-Roxanne, pre-twins, pre-marriage. Any point in time really, so keep sending in things you want to see for a story and if you want to see something specific in the small vacation arc type thing!


	72. Getting Lost and old stories

Sorry that I didn't exactly stick with my timeline for today's chapter, if you want my excuse, it's at the end. Anyway this one goes to AJ Crane

When the plane landed, everyone was relieved. The flight had been only a couple of hours, but to those who had to listen to the twins yammer on and on, they might as well have been flying for a week. Jonathon and Marissa had more of their mother's traits than their father's, but the one habit they had was non-stop chatter. Dick was finally realizing why everyone was annoyed with his constant need for conversation. Roxanne on the other hand was more reserved than her siblings, unless they began to fight.

Well anyway, currently the large family was waiting for their rental cars. Bruce and Damian were sharing a car with Jason, Stephanie and Tim. Dick and Barbara would be renting their own car. Barbara and Bruce were at the front desk of the rental place and Dick was sitting down with Roxanne fast asleep in his lap. The twins were talking to Stephanie and Tim and Damian was glad that he could finally put on his headphones without insulting his niece and nephew. Tim excused himself from the babbling eight-year-olds and sat down with his brother.

"It's amazing, they have been talking for about three hours straight, how do they have this much to talk about?" The twenty-four-year-old asked.

"This is nothing. You should see them at home; they are never quiet. Roxanne on the other hand does not talk all that much; Babs and I figure it's because she can never get a word in edge wise." Dick said with a smile.

The next day at around 2:00pm the family was at the beach and in a panic; Roxanne had managed to wander off. Tim and Stephanie were sent to look by the water, Damian and Jason each took one of the twins and searched the board walk \ Barbara and Dick searched the main part of the beach and Bruce stayed at the spot in case she reappeared.

After half an hour of searching, Roxanne showed up; she returned to where her family was sitting with a bucket of seashells. Apparently she thought her parents had heard her when she said she was going to find more seashells. Upon being reunited with their daughter, Dick and Barbara each gave her a tight hug and told her to never run off like that again.

Later that night the family was gathered in their giant suite and Bruce was telling Jonathon and Marissa some stories about their father and uncles; Roxanne was already in bed.

"I have a good story about your father from when he was eight-years-old. He had only been living with me for a few weeks when we went on our first outing in Gotham. Well, I had an important phone call to take and asked your father to sit on a bench and wait for me. As you know, like Roxanne, he has a hard time sitting still, so he got up and walked around. When I came back to the bench he was nowhere to be seen. I found him ten minutes later sitting on a bench several blocks away and crying his eyes out." After Bruce finished the tale, Damian, Tim and Jason began snickering and Dick's face turned slightly red.

"Hey, I was terrified and Damian, don't forget that you also got lost once!" Dick said and Damian glared at him.

"I was not lost Grayson, I was simply trying to figure out different landmarks in Gotham City." The teen countered and Dick laughed.

"That's not how I remember it." Dick said and the two eight-year-olds moved closer to their father to hear the story.

"Bruce and Alfred were out of the country so I was asked to come and make sure that your Uncle Tim and Uncle Damian didn't destroy the house. Well, Uncle Damian and I got in a fight after he tried to hurt Uncle Tim. Uncle Damian stormed up to his room and apparently he didn't stay there for long. Remember that he had only been at the manor for a couple of months and hadn't really explored Gotham yet. About an hour after he went to his room, I decided that he had probably calmed down enough for me to talk to him. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I looked inside and saw that he was not there. Well, around that time there was a phone call from the police. Damian was with them. Apparently he had gone out to the city and was trying to find Wayne Enterprises when he got lost. Being the stubborn child that he was, he had refused to get help and got himself even more lost. One of Bruce's society lady friends found Damian and brought him to the police. His cheeks were so red from her pinching." Dick said with a smirk and Damian aimed a kick at his brother and Dick moved just in time. As the evening went on, the family did their best to embarrass each other with old stories and the whole time the twins made mental notes just in case they somehow needed these stories when they were older.

Okay so that's basically the vacation arc, I may reference things in later chapters about the beach trip. Next time is a leap back in time to when Barbara was pregnant with Roxanne.

Anyway my lateness excuse: I somehow managed to get hooked to both "Lost" and "Game of Thrones" at the same time, and I have no interest in the latter so I have no idea how that happened. Oh and Lord of the Rings Lego videogame thing also distracted me. Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter up later today (Friday). Remember that there might be a new chapter Saturday night, possibly one on Sunday, for sure not on Monday and possibly Tuesday night and then I should be back on track.


	73. Helping Hands

This one goes out to IanPeriwinkle! Also for some reason the last update didn't show up unless you got an email alert (I'm just assuming that part) so hopefully it was just a weird fluky thing. Oh and sorry for the slight delay, I should just stop with the timelines at this point XD

After finding out that Barbara was pregnant, she and Dick decided to wait a month to tell Marissa and Jonathon. They figured it would probably take them a bit of time to figure out how to explain them that there would be another child in the family. Currently the family was sitting in the dining room after having dinner and the parents smiled at each other and then at the kids.

"So you know how you two are brother and sister?" Dick asked trying to put things simply for the four-year-olds and they both nodded.

"Remember how the mom of your friend Jamie had a baby girl?" Barbara asked and the twins nodded again, it was a good idea that Barbara had to give the twins ice cream as they told them the news, that way she and Dick could explain everything before being bombarded with questions.

"Well, like Jamie, you two are going to be an older brother and sister." Dick continued and the eyes of the two three-year-olds widened. "So that means for next few months, you two will have to be on your best behavior, okay?" Dick asked and the kids put down their dessert and began asking a lot of questions like if it would be a boy or a girl, when would it be born, what would it look like and where it came from. Barbara and Dick told them that they would find out when the baby was born what whether it was a boy or girl, the baby would born a month after their fourth birthday and they would find out what it would look like when it was born. The parents carefully avoided where the baby came from question.

As it turned out the twins really picked up what their parents meant about behaving and began helping out with other chores and were especially keen on helping their mother. Barbara found she couldn't walk a couple of steps without either one or both twins holding her hands to make sure she was safe. They would also bring her large cups of water and constantly beating their father to bringing her other things she asked for.

Though the parents were pleased that the kids were so interested in being helpful, they're constant need to be underfoot was getting overwhelming. The hardest part was when they moved into their new house and Dick was setting up furniture in the nursery along with Tim and Damian. The twins were underfoot and accidentally caused their father and Uncle Tim to drop a very heavy shelf on Tim's foot. Another difficulty with the constant attention from the twins was the fact that they didn't understand that sometimes their mother needed to nap during the day and as a result would wake her up to see if she needs anything.

Once Roxanne had been born, the twins slowly returned to doing their own thing without doting on their mother so much. Part of the reason for this was that the first week and a half that their sister was born they stayed at the manor to give their mom time to rest and so the twins didn't lose much sleep from crying. However, when the twins got to come home, they spent much of their time watching their parents taking care of their baby sister; they didn't have much interest in taking care of her since she was loud and they were told that there wasn't much they could do to help. Of course when the twins were much older and had absolutely no interest in helping out around the house and were glad whenever Damian or Tim gave them a reprieve from the loudness.

Short one with twins fussing over their mother, I just figure that they'd lose interest once the baby arrived and there wasn't quiet anymore XD


	74. an outing

Dick groaned as he felt three small bodies jump on him to wake him up. Barbara was at work, he had the day off and the kids were all home from school and he promised the two ten-year-olds and their six-year-old sister that he would take them out, just the four of them. What he should have added was that he would do so at a time that wasn't 9:30 am, but closer to around noon.

"Come on dad, we have a whole day together, don't waste it!" Jonathon said loudly and Dick grinned to himself before sitting up and bringing in all three kids for a bear hug and a few seconds later the older scrambled away but Roxanne, being the daddy's girl that she is, remained in the hug.

"Alright, you win. Give me half an hour and then we'll go get breakfast!" Dick said and the twins quickly left. Roxanne gave her dad another hug and then left.

After an eventful breakfast which almost included a food fight between Roxanne and Marissa, the father and children were at the zoo. Roxanne was on her father's shoulders and Dick had an arm around each twin. They walked around for a couple of hours; they imitated animals, found favorite ones and ate popcorn. Before leaving the zoo, Dick bought each child a stuffed animal and then they dragged him to get ice cream, okay so they didn't really need to drag him.

When Barbara got home from work, she found that Dick had passed out on the couch in the living room with Roxanne's purple blanket stretched over him and Roxanne who was fast asleep in his lap and clutching her new stuffed animal tiger. Barbara smiled at the two and then went into Jonathon's room to see him hard on a homework assignment that would be due the next day and she found Marissa doing the same thing in her room. She was looking forward to dinner when she would get to hear all about how the kids tuckered out her usually energetic husband.

As it turned out, Dick had taken the twins to the zoo, an arcade, mini-golf, bumper cars and a book store. What amazed Barbara was that eleven years ago, Dick could do all of that in one day and still have energy left to spare. I occurred to Barbara that for whatever random reason, the family had a can of gray hairspray, maybe her husband would wake up to a surprise the next morning. She thought about the plan for a few seconds and then smirked and found it.

The next morning, there was a shriek that was so loud it woke the kids up. His hair had gone from jet black to more than a touch of gray overnight and Barbara had to save her laughter until she arrived at the library.

I have no idea how I came up with this one, as for the touch of gray, minor Grateful Dead reference ^_^ My dad's a Dead Head so I grew up on their albums and a ton of other great 60s bands. Anyway, I don't have any major procrastination (really it's just being productive with other activities) so my idea bucket is miniscule, so you know the drill!


	75. What Embarrassing Older Brother?

This one goes to Isn't That Ironic!

Jason couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was desperate. I moved a fist towards the door and was about to strike it when he withdrew his hand for fifth time. As he raised his hand yet again to attempt to knock on the door, it magically opened and his brother was on the other side.

"What's up Jay bird?" Dick asked as he allowed his fourteen-year-old brother to come inside. Jason immediately invaded the fridge and grabbed a can of soda which caused his brother to smile and roll his eyes.

"I uh…I need…um…I need girl advice!" Jason said the last part with such a speed that the words were strung together. Dick smirked.

"You've come to the right person. What's her name and what's she like?" Dick asked as he grabbed a soda and sat down on the couch.

"Her name is Claire and she's hot, popular and smart" Jason said and Dick rolled his eyes, of course his brother would say 'hot'.

"Okay, well why not just ask her out?" Dick asked and his brother gave him a blank look so the older of the two added "are there any upcoming school events you could ask her to?"

"Yeah there's a school dance next Friday…should I ask her?" Jason asked

"Of course you should. When you ask her, give her a flower, be polite and be gentle! Try being a little shy…okay that probably won't work since you have a record of being in trouble, so just act like a gentleman!" Dick said and Jason agreed. The brothers did a practice conversation and when Jason left an hour later, he felt more confident.

The week flew by and before he knew it, Jason was getting ready for the school dance; Claire had agreed to go with him and he was really nervous. Jason had called Dick almost immediately after getting the good news. Dick told him he was happy for him and proud that he actually asked her out. The two hadn't spoken since.

Alfred agreed to give Jason and Claire a ride to the dance and told them he would pick them up at 11:00. Upon walking into the gym, Jason's eyes widened and he groaned.

"Jason, are you alright?" Claire asked as she turned to her date.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Jason said with a reassuring smile and mentally added that his big brother may not be. Sighing, Jason walked with Claire and they found a place to dance and the former kept an eye on his brother.

After three songs, Dick made his way to where his younger brother was standing.

"Hi Jay bird, how's it going?" Dick asked and Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Go away Dick." Jason growled putting emphasis on his brother's name.

"Jason, why does the chaperone know your name?" Claire asked slightly confused.

"Hi there, I'm Dick Grayson, Jason's older brother! It's nice to meet you." Dick said with a warm smile and shook hands with his brother's date.

"I'm Claire and the pleasure is all mine!" She said with a grin and Jason groaned. Just when Jason didn't think that things could get any more embarrassing for him, one of Dick's favorite songs came on, one that you can use acrobatics in dancing and began to dance. He incorporated a few flips and pretty soon the students began to crowd around him and cheer him on with Claire among them. Jason groaned again and found the nearest wall to bang his head into a few times before plotting his revenge involving pink hair dye.


	76. Water Balloons

This is for 1Superman4Me

It was a hot summer afternoon and twenty-three-year-old Dick Grayson was bored out of his mind. His superior made him take a week off of work so he went home. Dick was wandering around the manor aimlessly until he decided to go to his room and see if he could find any old treasures. He went through the drawers of his dresser in the bottom one found a giant bag of water balloons. He completely forgot he had them. All of a sudden the young man grew a devious smile and went to find an empty laundry basket.

Tim was lying in bed and working on his computer while minding his own business when he something hit him and splashed him and his computer with water. Shaking his wet hair, the teen looked up and saw his older brother running away. Groaning, Tim chased after him to Damian's room and a few seconds later he heard a shout of

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GRAYSON!" and then he heard some snickering. Dick, who was holding a bag in one hand, spotted Tim behind him and threw another balloon and Tim dodged it just in time, however, Jason who was standing behind him did not get to dodge said weapon in time.

"DICK, YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Jason yelled and then made a move for a water balloon, but Dick managed to dodge him and ran down the steps. Jason pushed Tim out of the way and chased his brother outside to the backyard where Dick had set up several baskets of water balloons. Jason grinned wickedly and ran to the nearest basket and shortly after, all four brothers were engaged in a giant water balloon fight. Bruce even joined in after Damian nailed him in the face whilst trying to hit Dick.

Later that night after the fight, the Wayne boys were outside in the backyard resting in lawn chairs and each one had a towel draped around himself. They were each gathered around a fire pit and roasting marshmallows. After a couple of hours of just sitting and enjoying the quiet, Dick disappeared into the house and returned half an hour later carrying a tent. He began to put up the tent and one by one, his family joined him. As they were assembling the shelter, Alfred walked outside with five sleeping bags and then returned inside to grab some pillows. Once the tent was assembled, each family member went inside to change into pajamas and then returned outside. Dick being himself brought out several extra pillows and a pillow fight resumed.

Once everyone was asleep, Dick crawled out of the tent and walked over to his telescope, he had brought it outside during the marshmallow roasting. As he looked out at the stars, Bruce walked over to him.

"I still can't believe you blew off patrol for this." Dick said with a smile as he turned to face his father.

"Batman needed a night off." Bruce said and took his turn to look at stars.

I'm working on requests and another arc type thing


	77. Lava

First, thank you all so much for the condolences and the well wishes, I'm feeling much better about things now and all of you really cheered me so here is a giant hug and THANK YOU! I'll try and send individual thanks, but I have to catch up on some college stuff now and I'm not sure when I'll get to it, but again just know that I am so grateful!

Anyway on to the story, this one goes to all of you wonderful reviewers and credit for the idea goes to doctor-emily001

Bruce's first thought when he stepped inside the manor was that someone had managed to break in. All of the furniture was tipped over, but everything breakable was carefully placed on the floor, so either a partially careful burglar or his boys were up to something; Bruce was betting on the latter. A second later, he was proved right.

"No! You have to walk on the furniture!" He heard his oldest yell upstairs. Raising an eyebrow, Bruce tried to figure out if Dick was talking to him or to one of the other boys.

"Grayson this is childish behavior! For the last time, the floor is not lava!" Damian growled and Bruce couldn't help but smirk. Bruce remembered the many times when Dick was a kid and tried getting him to play "the Floor is Lava"* with him. Bruce looked around the living room and put down his briefcase before lightly stepping onto the coffee table. From the table he jumped onto the couch and slowly made his way to the stairs where he heard his sons talking. Upon reaching the stairs he found books placed strategically so one would be able to make it safely upstairs without "falling in the lava. When he reached the lava, Bruce saw Dick crouched on top of an inverted laundry basket and Tim standing on the nightstand that usually occupied Dick's room. Damian was standing in the middle of the floor with his arms folded and a glare in place; however the glare quickly turned into a look of shock when he saw his father hop from one of the books on the landing onto another inverted laundry basket.

"Father, why are you encouraging Grayson and Drake's stupidity?" Damian asked as he tried to put his glare back on.

"It's not stupidity Damian, it's a game. Dick used to play this game with me when he was your age." Bruce said and upon realizing that his father actually enjoyed the game, the ten-year-old cautiously jumped into a shallow laundry basket that wasn't inverted.

Twenty minutes later, Jason came running into the game room where Dick was hanging from the doorway, Tim was standing on the back of the couch, Bruce was standing on a cushion on the floor and Damian was in an armchair.

"You started without me?!" Jason practically whined and then joined in on the fun.

*I seriously think that "the Floor is Lava" would be an awesome band name…just saying XD For the record, I still love that game XD.


	78. Family Pet

This one goes out to PhantomxK

Family Verse-Basically PhantomxK asked for the family to get a pet and well I found that I wrote a story like that already months ago and had a fourth Grayson child in it and I decided to leave him in.

The fourteen-year-olds Marissa and Jonathon were sitting in the living room and working on their homework when their ten-year-old sister walked inside. The girl was soaking wet and she had a huge smile on her face. Her backpack was still strapped to her back but she wasn't wearing her hooded sweatshirt that she had put on before leaving for school in the morning. Behind Roxanne was her six-year-old brother Brendon*.

"Roxy, why aren't you wearing your sweatshirt?" Jonathon asked, looking up at his two younger siblings with a skeptical look on his face.

"Because of this!" She said with a bright smile and as she walked over to her older siblings, she unwrapped her sweatshirt to reveal a cat with a tabby back and a white tummy and a single stripe going down its nose.

"Mom and Dad are going to freak out!" Marissa said with a devious smirk. Being a true older sibling, Marissa enjoyed torturing her sister and it got more fun when Roxanne started to talk more.

"More like Mom will freak out and Dad will be on their side to keep it." Jonathon muttered to himself before adding "Where did you find that thing anyway?"

"I found him on the soccer field at school! She was just wandering around and well, I couldn't just leave her there!" Roxanne said as she gently hugged the kitten closer.

"What were you doing on the soccer field, wasn't practice canceled because of the rain?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, but it's a great place to jump in puddles!" Brendon filled in for his sister.

"So is that why you two opted out of getting a ride back with Alfred?" Jonathon asked. Normally the four siblings would walk home from Gotham Academy* after class. When he was available, Alfred would give them a ride, and when the weather isn't pleasant he makes sure he can take them home.

"Yup!" Roxanne said and then raced over to her room with Brendon following her. The ten-year-old quickly found an old shoebox and a dry sweatshirt and made a bed for the kitten and placed it on her own bed. She allowed Brendon to watch the kitten on his own while she grabbed some dry clothing to change into. When she emerged from the bathroom attached to her room, she found Brendon sitting on the floor with the box in his lap and he was petting the critter. Roxanne sent her younger brother to his own room so he could change out of his drenched uniform.

Ten minutes later all four Grayson children were sitting in Roxanne's room and playing with the kitten. Currently it was Jonathon's turn to hold the fuzzy critter in his lap. When it was Brendon's turn to hold the kitten again it decided to make a run for it and ran right out of the room, not giving any of the siblings a chance to track it.

When Dick entered the house upon returning home from work, he saw a small ball of fur walking around and mewing. Smiling to himself, he knelt down and picked up the critter and all the while he thought back to the time when Damian had brought a kitten home. He listened carefully and heard his kids trying to figure out where the kitten had disappeared to. Dick decided to enjoy the moment since it was rare that all four kids would get along at one time. Finally the siblings ended up in the living room again and saw their father sitting on the couch and cradling the kitten.

"Lose something?" He asked with a smirk and Roxanne ran forward and sat down with her dad.

"Yeah! Brendon and I rescued her from the soccer field at school! Can we keep her? At least until the rain stops that is." Roxanne said quickly.

"Well I like the idea of you four being responsible for a kitten, but it's really up to your mother." Dick said and half an hour later when Barbara returned home from work she was greeted by four pouts and an adorable kitten mewing. Barbara knew that there was no way she would win the argument against having the kitten move in so she decided to spare the arguing and give in.

"Dick, go take the kids to pick up some cat food and litter." She said and her family smiled and then each child hugged her as they followed their dad out to the car and she was left holding the kitten.

So in terms of looks, Brendon looks like a mix of Barbara and Dick, he has his father's hair and his mother's eyes. The twins take completely after Barbara and her side of the family and Roxanne take's after Dick and his side of the family.


	79. A Family of Heroes

Sorry for the lateness, it took me a while to figure out how to write this one, enjoy!

For Month4  
Family-verse

The Grayson family was gathered around in the living room: Dick was sitting on the floor with four-year-old Roxanne sitting in his lap and across from was Barbara who was trying to balance the eight-year-old twins in her lap. The kids were in their pajamas and listening to their parents telling them stories from when they were teenagers and patrolled around as Batgirl and Robin. The family would do this every night after dinner before putting the children to bed. Jonathon liked to talk about how when he got to be fourteen he would want to act as Oracle while his twin wanted to alternate between Oracle and being out in the field. Usually by the end of the story Roxanne would have fallen asleep and her siblings would be on their way to dream land. Jonathon never thought he would actually need to go out in the field, and then again he never expected his parents to disappear.

Nine years later Jonathon was manning the computer as Oracle2 along with Marissa who was acting as Oracle 3. Roxanne was sitting with them and doing her homework and listening as her siblings helped their parents. Tonight Nightwing and Batgirl were trying to capture Two-Face. Their parents were in a warehouse when the screen went dark. The lights went back on five minutes later and Nightwing and Batgirl had escaped from their bindings and together they were beating up Two-Face's henchmen. Batman, Red Robin, Spoiler and Robin would be arriving soon to help them out. Roxanne abandoned her homework to watch the screen with her siblings and a large grinned was plastered to her face as she watched her parents in action and thought back to when she learned her parents' secret.

Seven years ago…  
Jonathon and Marissa just turned ten and once Roxanne was in bed, Dick and Barbara took the twins into the library to talk to them. All three kids already knew about their father's childhood-they visit the graveyard with their father every time he goes-but they didn't know all of the tiny details. On their birthday Dick told them the whole story about how his parents were murdered and he was taken in by Bruce Wayne. The twins were bored during the first part but soon perked up when Batman was mentioned. That night they learned that Batman was their grandfather-they had suspected it, but weren't sure. They also learned that their Uncle Jason was the Red Hood, Uncle Tim was Red Robin and their Aunt Stephanie was the Spoiler. They also learned that their Uncle Damian was Sparrow* Robin would be retired until the next junior super hero stepped up. Most importantly, the twins learned that their father was the first Robin and current Nightwing and their mother the second and current Batgirl and previously (yet still occasionally) Oracle. The ten-year-olds were also told that in four years they would get the opportunity to decide if they want to join the hero business or not. Four years later they opted to act as Oracle and learned the computer systems well. However, they had costumes and names just in case, as did Roxanne.

Two hours later, Nightwing and Batgirl returned to the Bird Nest and both looked disappointed.

"It's 4:00am, Roxanne why aren't you in bed?" Dick asked as he took off his mask.

"I lost track of time?" Roxanne answered and her mother sighed.

"Roxy, go to sleep, it may be the weekend but you still need you're sleep. Jon, Mar, the same goes for you two as well." Barbara said and the twins got up from their chairs, stretched, took of their com-links and headed up to bed.

***  
Here's what I imagined for the costumes

Jonathon has a costume similar to his father's but Jonathon has a blue circle on the right side of his chest with a "B" in it for Blue Bird (though he doesn't have a bird on his costume). He also has a black utility belt. Marissa's costume is very similar to her mother's costume in terms of style but the coloring on it is similar to her brother's only it's dark pink with the letter "F" for Flamingo (her favorite bird) and she has a cape*.

Roxanne's costume is even closer to that of her father's but instead of a bird it was a bat and purple she also has finger stripes on her costume and her name would be Nightingale.

*I keep hearing Edna saying "No capes!"

**Next time it's Damian and girl trouble!


	80. Girl Problems Again

For PhantomxK

Damian paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out what to do. There was a girl in his class whom he had felt some sort of weird feelings towards and he had no idea what to do or how to handle it. His first thought was to talk to his father, but he would most likely not be of any help. He thought about talking to Grayson but the idiot would probably be over emotional or something annoying like that. He thought for a split-second about Drake, but he would just laugh at him. This just left Todd who was most likely going to make fun of him. Finally, Damian figured he would go with least obnoxious route and talk to Todd.

Jason was in the middle of a mid-afternoon nap in his bedroom at Wayne Manor when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled something along the lines of "go away and go to hell", but the door opened anyway.

"What do you want?" Jason growled upon spotting his youngest brother.

"I request your assistance Todd." Damian muttered, annoyed that he was asking for help.

"Go bother Goldie." Jason muttered and turned away.

"Grayson is of no help to me." Damian replied simply.

"If I listen to your request will you leave me alone?" Jason asked, not wanting to deal with his bratty brother.

"Only if you answer my question. How do I show a girl I have some sort of feelings for her?" Damian asked and had Jason been more awake he would have started making fun of his brother. Instead he gave an actual answer which very much shocked his brother.

"Giver her flowers; girls love receiving flowers." Jason muttered remembering the time he had gone to Dick for girl advice.

The next day in school Damian walked over to a brunette girl in his sixth grade class and shoved flowers in her face.

"Even a girl like you needs flowers so here." He said and the girl smiled and kissed his cheek. Damian blushed and walked in the other direction and heard the girl giggling with her friends.

Jason being overtired and not wanting to deal with his brother XD


	81. a Game of Clues

Something odd was going on. Dick was walking in and out of the manor all day carrying boxes. He was up to something and Tim was the first to notice that something was up. The second to youngest Wayne-brother decided to stop his brother after trip number seven.

"Alright Dick, what are you up to?" Tim asked as Dick was heading back outside.

"I'll tell you if you help me set up!" Dick said with a grin and finished his trip outside. Tim looked from his book to his brother and back to his book again. Sighing, Tim stuck a bookmark into his novel and decided to follow his brother outside. Tim's eyes widened when he saw that there was some sort of obstacle course set up.

"What's all this?" Tim asked A he walked over to where a bunch of boxes were set up, almost like tires in a tire-run*.

"The first part of the scavenger hunt." Dick said mysteriously and Tim sighed.

"Scavenger hunt?" Tim questioned

"Yup. Part one is this obstacle course, if you do it correctly then you'll find the next clue." Dick said and then handed his brother a map of what the rest of the course was supposed to look like.

Ten minutes later Dick was back inside and setting something up in the library. As he worked, Damian walked in and demanded to know what his brother was plotting and thus the youngest Wayne was pulled into the plot. Soon after, Dick was in the training room and Jason walked in and well he too ended up helping (Dick still has no idea how he got his plan to work

Two hours later, Dick enjoyed sitting back and watching as his brothers tried to figure out the obstacle course. At the end of the course was a clue leading to the kitchen and Dick's younger siblings had to work together in order to retrieve a minimum of three cookies (total) without being caught by Alfred. The clue in the cookie jar brought the boys into the library where they had to track down clues hidden in _Huckleberry Finn_ and _On the Road_. The brothers at that point had a vague idea of what was going on, but weren't entirely sure. Any doubts they had were cleared five minutes later when they dashed into the training room and had to grab one duffel bag each and locate a water bottle, two changes of clothing-including pajamas, marshmallows and skewers. The final clue led them to Dick's car where he was waiting in the driver's seat. Jason, Damian and Tim looked at each other, shrugged and placed their bags in the trunk where there was already a tent, a cooler, Dick's telescope and his duffel bag.

"Congratulations! The grand prize that you three have won is a three-night and two-day camping trip!" Dick said as his brothers got in the car and belted. Apparently while Jason, Tim and Damian loaded their things into the car they agreed to humor their brother and go with him in the hopes that he wouldn't try and make them bond together for at least two months and they told him so and made it very clear during the three-hour drive. They also wanted to clarify Dick's choices when using _Huckleberry Finn, On the Road _for clues. Dick had figured that _Huckleberry Finn_ had some sort of camping in it, _On the Road_ was purely title related since it would be a long drive.

*Couldn't think of the name unless tire-run is the correct terminology

And admit, Jason, Damian and Tim would only agree to this if Dick would get off their back about getting along and stuff XD


	82. Extreme Board Gaming

Well I just finished writing my last paper from scratch (still have to revise one) so I figured the best way to celebrate would be to post another story!

Bruce raised an eyebrow when he walked into hallway by the game room: there was a trail of board games leading into the room and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know why. He soon figured that he might as well see what was going on since he heard arguing. Upon peering inside the room he saw that there were more board games and _Lego_ scattered around. What were his boys up to? Tim, Damian and Jason were sitting in a circle on the floor, each holding a different set of directions and telling one another that they had the rules mixed up and Dick was trying to get his brothers to settle down. Finally Bruce couldn't stand the arguing so he cleared his throat which immediately caught the attention of all four boys.

"What is with this giant mess?" Bruce asked and Dick immediately had a giant grin on his face.

"We're playing Strategic Connecting Operations of Monopoly Trapping Mind Battle Chess 'n Checkers Sorry Lego Scrabble Pursuit Risk Life Land!" Dick said and Bruce gave him a puzzled look and then realized that his boys had put together every board game together to form one giant game.

"So what's with the arguing?" Bruce asked.

"Oh well Demon Child cheated somewhere in _Master Mind_ and Jason stole the bank from _Monopoly_." Tim said simply which earned a glare from the two mentioned brother. Bruce suddenly wished he hadn't asked.

"So how long has this game been going on?" Bruce asked as he noticed that there were tons of notebooks on the floor keeping track of points.

"Oh we started setting up last night after patrol but we've been planning this game for weeks!" Dick said with his ever present grin.

"How close are you to finishing?" Bruce then questioned.

"Um not at all close." Tim supplied.

"Then scoot over." Bruce said and sat down to join in the fun.

The game lasted several hours until Damian's cat decided to stretch out in the middle of _Monopoly_ and _Risk_ and thus making it difficult to continue the game. Alfred was just as glad because otherwise he wasn't sure how he'd get his charges to leave the game and eat.

Okay it was short XD and I have done that before, cleanup was really annoying but the game was a lot of fun (though it was only a couple of board games and Lego)! Games: Master Mind, Sorry, Stratego, Monopoly, Connect Four, Operation, Battleship, Mouse Trap, Chess, Checkers, Lego, Scrabble, Risk, Trivial Pursuit, Life and Candy Land! And remember, prompts are always being looked at (and usually used!)


	83. Another Hunt

For AJ Crane

Bruce was acting very strange all day and his boys figured that he was up to something. Dick, Damian, Tim and Jason decided that they had to figure out what, so they gathered in the oldest's bedroom and tried to figure it out and found that they were stuck.

It wasn't until later that night that Batman told the boys that he was given four clues that lead to some special location and that he needed them to take care of them because he had something else to do. The brothers all looked at each other as if it explained so much and then went to their respective vehicles to tale on the mission. Nightwing headed to the top of Wayne Enterprises, Red Robin headed to an abandoned warehouse, Red Hood went the park and Robin was sent to the roof of a bank.

Upon arriving at each location, the boys found the first item of their clue: a dress shirt. They were all skeptical and let each other know, but continued onward. Nightwing's second stop was an arcade, Red Robin's was a library, Red Hood went to the docs and Robin went to the zoo. At these locations they each found dress pants. Nightwing's third stop was the clock tower, Red Hood's was a different library, Red Robin had to go to a park and Robin had to go to the aquarium.

After finding a suit jacket at the third stop, Nightwing was directed into an alley and told to send his motorcycle back to the cave on autopilot and so he did as instructed and shortly after, Alfred arrived and allowed his charge to get into the car.

"Ah I see you have found everything. Please change Master Dick and under your seat you will find shoes, socks and a tie." Alfred said and Dick groaned. Dick figured that this was coming but he didn't want to believe it.

Jason had the same reaction and if it hadn't been Alfred driving, he would have been heavily cursing. Tim just sighed when he got in the car and didn't put up much of a fight and Damian had no reaction which was most likely his attempt at trying to act more mature than his brothers.

Ten minutes after Damian had been picked up they arrived at the "special location", a hotel where some fancy classy party was taking place. The Wayne Brothers did not stop glaring at their father the whole time. There would most likely be some major payback in Bruce's future. Bruce knew his boys would be upset, but hey a scavenger hunt worked for Dick to get his brothers to go camping, so why not a hunt to get his sons to attend a gala without their constant protests?


	84. Revenge

For AJ Crane

Bruce's sons were acting peculiar and it was starting to worry him. The boys started acting weird about one week after the gala that he had tricked them into attending: they were getting along and not picking on each other. Bruce was starting to wonder if they had been replaced by clones and he hadn't noticed. In the end, Bruce decided to just let his boys be and enjoy the civil atmosphere while it lasted.

The next morning Bruce began to learn that his boys' getting along did not come without a price. The first thing to happen occurred at the breakfast table. Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian were already gathered at the table and Bruce acknowledged each of them as he sat down in his chair and crashed to the floor; the screws in his chair had been loosened. Bruce wanted to get angry right then and there, but he didn't want to ruin the peace. Alfred arrived with a new chair several moments later and Bruce went right on to put some cream in sugar into his coffee. Actually, after the second sip, Bruce realized that he was drinking coffee with cream and salt. He shot a glare at the boys and then went back to eating breakfast while his boys held back snickers.

After the morning meal, Bruce went to his bathroom to take a shower. Without paying much attention, Bruce squirted shampoo into his hair and didn't notice anything odd until he saw that water headed to the drain was blue. Sighing, Bruce closed his eyes and continued to wash up.

"So what's the name of your punk rock group?" Dick asked when Bruce walked into the living room wearing blue hair, a ratty t-shirt and torn jeans-his clothes were gone and that was all that was in his room.

"If you weren't an adult, I'd ground you." Bruce muttered and Dick smirked even wider. "So what is with all the pranks? Is it 'Prank Your Father Day' or something?" Bruce asked and then he realized what this was all about.

"More like don't ever trick us into going to one of your stupid galas again!" Jason said and high-fived Tim. Bruce didn't bother to respond, he wanted to praise them for getting along, but didn't want to ruin it.

"Damian, did you finish painting the Bat Mobile?" Tim asked once Bruce was out of earshot and the youngest Wayne nodded with a devious grin.

Don't mess with the Wayne Boys!


	85. Insomniacs

It was 2:00am and most of the lights in the manor were on. It was just one of those nights when no one could sleep. Dick had had a terrible nightmare and woke up in a sweat, he walked around his room to try and calm down but when that failed he went into the gym in the manor to try and tire himself out. Tim had been asleep but he had woken up at the sound of his brother thrashing and talking in his sleep. As a result the sixteen-year-old went into the library to do some reading. Bruce hadn't even bothered to go to sleep, a case was really bothering him and he refused to sleep until he solved it. Like Tim, Jason had also woken up at the sound of his brother's nightmare. The second oldest ended up staying in his room and cleaning his weapons. Like his brothers, Damian had also woken up because of Dick and went to the game room to practice billiards.

Alfred woke up suddenly at 4:15am. He got out of bed, stretched and then decided to check on his charges. Bruce was sitting in bed and looking through a book, so Alfred knocked on the door and then asked if he would be interested in tea. Upon getting a positive response, Alfred went to check on his other charges. Jason was leaning against his bed with a disassembled gun next to him and bottle of some sort of cleaning spray next to him. Alfred carefully lifted Jason and placed him in bed.

Alfred headed downstairs next and put up saw that Tim was still awake and reading a book and found he was interested in some hot chocolate. Damian had fallen asleep in the media room with the ending of _Up_ on the screen. Not having the energy to carry Damian to his room, Alfred carefully moved the boy so that he was lying down and then he found a pillow and a couple of blankets for him. On his way back to the kitchen, Alfred found Dick, stretched out on the floor and lying on his back: his shirt was drenched in sweat and he was still awake.

"Master Dick, how long have you been down here for?" Alfred asked as he helped the young man to one of the benches in the room.

"What time is it?" Dick asked collapsing on the seat.

"I woke up at 4:15; I'm assuming that it is now 4:30am." Alfred responded

"Okay so about two and a half hours."

"Would you like some tea?" Alfred asked.

"Please, and some cold water would be great as well!" Dick said with a grin and Alfred couldn't help but smile back. The kettle had begun to whistle just as Alfred re-entered the kitchen. He made to cups of tea and one mug of hot chocolate and also took out one water bottle.

Bruce received his tea first, and then Tim received his beverage. When Alfred returned to the gym, Dick had collapsed on the floor again, though this time he was fast asleep. Alfred could only assume that Dick had begun to work out again as soon as he left. Shaking his head, Alfred left the room and then found another pillow and a light blanket. Normally Alfred would have woken Dick up and had him drink some water, but his charge was thoroughly exhausted, not even slightly stirring as Alfred put the pillow under his head and the blanket over him or when he tucked Eleanor the Elephant under his arm. Alfred left the water bottle behind just in case the twenty-three-year-old was thirsty when he awoke, before heading back to his own bed.


	86. Lumberjack Song

Dick was hanging out in his room and watching a movie when Tim walked in and walked right over to his closet and began rummaging through his clothes.

"Tim, what are you looking for?" Dick asked as he paused his movie.

"Clothes. Nothing in my closet fits anymore." Tim replied as he moved some shirts around until he found something he liked.

"And you're borrowing my clothes because?" Dick started to ask.

"They fit me slightly better than my clothes do. You're short, you know." Tim said and Dick rolled his eyes.

"So how come you haven't asked Alfred to take you shopping?" Dick asked with his arms folded.

"Because he's out of town and he makes a big deal whenever I need new clothes." Tim said.

"Alright, well get changed and then we're going to the mall." Dick said and shoved his brother out of his room. Dick couldn't believe that Tim was already as tall as him (maybe slightly taller).

An hour and a half later Dick, Jason and Tim were sitting in dressing room area as Tim tried on clothes. Upon finding out that Jason also needed new clothing, Dick forced him to join them and after realizing that resistance was futile Jason agreed.

"How about this?" Tim asked this as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing jeans and a lime green shirt and both brothers nodded no. Tim tried on outfit after outfit and finally after he'd been trying on clothing for an hour, he stepped out in jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. Dick and Jason turned to each other and then Tim and burst out laughing before singing:

"_Oh he's a lumberjack and he's okay, he sleeps all night and he works all day!_" Tim glared at his brothers and then walked back into the room to change. After another hour he left with several button down shirts, t-shirts and pants.

Later that evening, Dick, Jason and Tim were gathered in the movie room with Alfred and Bruce and were watching _Monty Python_; Damian was kicked out of the room for it, much to his own annoyance.

Couldn't figure out how to extend that one XD  
So I'm working on a "flash sideways" (thank you _Lost_ for that term) chapter:  
Basically Bruce's parents weren't shot, and years later Bruce married Selina Kyle (partly based off an episode of Batman: the Animated Series where Bruce's parents are alive and he is engaged to Selina) they went to the circus when Dick lost his parents and I'm just trying to end that chapter. So as usual, don't be too shy to send in a request (or two or three) I love getting prompts! And not that I write for the reviews (which I don't, I just happen to love writing, despite my terrible sentence structure; will edit at some point!) but over 300 reviews! I'm so pleased that all of you enjoy this story so much that you review (this is coming from a notorious "favorites and follows story but never reviews" user, I mostly read stuff on my phone and just forget to go back and review) Anyway, I better stop rambling before this note is longer than the actual story…I really shouldn't be allowed near a keyboard passed 12:00am…oh well.


	87. Bikes

Dick, Tim and Damian were in the garage of Wayne Manor; Dick was attaching a cooler to his bike, Tim was pumping air into bike's tires and Damian had no idea why he was there.

"What are you two doing?" Damian asked with his arms folded

"Going for a bike ride, you wanna join?" Dick asked and Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Tt, why would I want to go on some stupid bike ride?" Damian growled.

"Because biking is fun! I mean sure these bikes aren't as cool as our night rides, but it's still a lot of fun!" Dick said, making sure to repeat his point.

"It's a childish activity." Damian muttered and began to walk out when something occurred to Tim.

"Damian, do you know how to ride a bike?" Tim asked with a grin

"Tt…of course I know how to ride a bike." Damian replied slightly sheepishly.

"You don't know how to ride a bike, this is great!" Tim said with a chuckle.

"I do so know how to ride a bike!" Damian snapped back.

"Prove it then." Tim said and walked over to the shortest bike in the garage and began to pump air into it.

"Fine." Damian muttered, not willing to back down to a challenge.

"Great, the three of us we'll race, if you know how to ride. You in Dick?" Tim said and Damian agreed, Dick hadn't been paying attention until his name was called.

"Huh?" Dick asked confused and then Tim filled him in. Dick was unsure of the situation but agreed upon realizing that he had no way out.

Ten minutes later the three brothers were at the top of a large hill near the manor and were getting ready to head downhill for the race. Dick counted to three and then the brothers all sped down hill. It was clear from the start that this was Damian's first time on a bike: he was out of control as he headed downhill. Upon noticing that he was about to crash into a tree, Dick sped up and yelled for his brother to brake. However, Damian hit the wrong handle break and caused himself to fly off his bike and crash into Dick who hadn't slowed down and the two roughly crashed to the ground and Tim didn't have time to get out of the way and he landed on top of Damian.

"You guys okay?" Dick asked with a groan, convinced he broke something.

"I'm bleeding." Tim muttered looking at a large gash by his knee. Damian had a large gash by his right elbow and was sure that he broke his arm.

"I'm fine." Damian replied.

"Okay good, then one of you can ask Alfred to call Leslie because I'm pretty sure that I broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder." Dick muttered and his brothers quickly got up. Being in the least amount of pain, Tim walked the last several feet to the manor and called for Alfred's help.

Though the situation was not funny, Leslie couldn't help but laugh as Tim explained what happened after she sewed up his gash. Damian actually did break his arm, but not too badly and Dick did indeed have a dislocated shoulder and broken leg; darn his need to be the protective older brother.

Leslie wasn't the only one who had a good laugh, after getting past the anger and stupidity of the race, Bruce enjoyed it as well. Jason also enjoyed the story when he came by for a visit. As soon as they were better, Dick decided that he would have to teach Damian how to ride a bike…if the kid wasn't totally scarred that is.

Longer story than the other one! WEWT! Yeah I really need to stop staying up so late…but I like trying to at least attempt to get a story out before doing that thing where you close your eyes for an extended period of time and then possibly feel refreshed…they call that sleep right? Anyway as per usual, I love prompts and am still working on the "flash sideways" tales, I want to try and finish the ones I have planned before posting. So if you have any alternate ideas for the Bat Boys, let me know! Also I have a chapter partially written, but it's not quite finished…info about it is listed in the Author's Note in the previous chapter-I think it's the one part of the note where I'm not rambling…right anyway, enjoy!


	88. Biking: the Sequel

For IanPeriwinkle

It had been a few months since the bike incident and Dick, Damian and Tim had fully healed from the mishap. The three brothers were in a park with the two older boys were teaching the youngest one how to ride a bike. Damian was very hesitant to agree to go after the fiasco from the last time he tried to ride a bike. Dick had taken a backpack with him and when the brothers got to a good spot to teach Damian, the oldest dumped out the contents of the bag. He brought a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards and a large first-aid kit.

"What are these?" Damian asked as Dick handed him the equipment.

"These are to keep you from injury." Dick said as he began to apply the elbow pads. Five minutes later Damian was covered in protective gear and Tim was smirking.

"Dick, all you forgot was some bubble wrap!" Tim said and Dick smiled.

"I didn't forget…I just popped it all first." Dick muttered sheepishly and Tim let out a laugh. "Alright Damian, get on your bike and start peddling, I'll hold on." Dick said.

"You won't let go, right?" Damian asked quietly, looking up at his brother.

"Of course Little D!" Dick said and slowly started to push his brother. Damian peddled and slowly began to gain some confidence.

Twenty minutes later the three brothers were on a small hill: Tim was on his bike and Dick was holding onto Damian. After going up and down the hill for another ten minutes, they moved to medium sized hill. Damian began to go down very fast and Dick tripped and let go. As he got closer to the bottom of the hill, Damian realized he was riding alone and this time when he braked, he used the correct brakes. Feeling even more confident, Damian continued down to the bottom of the hill and tried to hide his grin when he safely got off his bike. Seconds later, Damian was pulled into a giant hug by his oldest brother.

"Sorry for letting go…I tripped. But you did an excellent job!" Dick said and then let go of his squirming brother.

"Does this mean we can race?" Tim asked and his brothers smirked. They soon returned to the hill near the manor-the one where the incident occurred-and has a successful race. Tim and Damian argued about who won the whole way into the kitchen after the race, about who won. Dick didn't even bother to let them know that they tied.


	89. Another Competition

Bruce and his boys were in the Bat Cave getting ready to go out…well more like Bruce was already Batman and his boys were arguing and bickering about something.

"Boys, suit up for patrol!" Batman growled.

"_As you wish_*! Ha, that's one point for me!" Dick said with a grin and his brothers groaned and glared at him. Several minutes later Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin were gathered around a table where Bruce had a scale model of the bank: it had recently been renovated and had been having break-ins all week. As soon as Tim saw the model he grinned and then exclaimed:

"_What is this, a center for ants_*? Ha! Point me!" The sixteen-year-old gloated and Dick and Damian rolled their eyes.

"What is with the points?" Batman asked.

"It's competition night and tonight's competition is to see who can fit in the most movie quotes at a relevant moment. So far it's a tie between Dick and me." Tim explained and Bruce nodded and then finished explaining the plan.

Later on Nightwing and Red Robin were standing outside the bank, checking for criminals when Dick spotted something slithering on the ground. Nightwing quickly connected to both his brothers and said:

"_Snakes, why'd it have to be snakes_?*"

Two hours later, Dick and Tim were tied with twenty-five points and Damian was just behind with twenty-three. The final tie-break came when Tim was hurt by one of the criminals.

"Red Robin, you okay?" Nightwing called out as he raced to his brother.

"_Tis but a scratch_!" Tim replied with a smirk, having broken the tie. Unfortunately he forgot that the quote was part of a conversation.

"_A scratch_? Your arm's off!" Dick replied with an even bigger smirk.

"_No, it isn't_!" Tim said and before Dick could reply, Bruce walked over and told them to head back to the cave and thus ended the competition

As a result of Tim having won the competition, he got to choose the movie. Since the competition ended with _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, that was what he chose. Dick was ticked off since he almost won, had Bruce not told them to knock it off.

As you wish-Princess Bride

What is this a center for ants?-Zoolander

"Snakes why'd it have to be snakes?-Indiana Jones

Conversation at end-Holy Grail

I don't know how/why this idea popped into my head, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it XD


	90. Next Gen to the Rescue

Hi all sorry for the late update (I was out of town and forgot to post something before) so here's a long one to make it up! Anyway this one goes to soccernin19

Family Universe-use chapter 79 for reference.

Jon and Marissa were monitoring the Bird Nest computer late on a Tuesday evening watching as their parents battled a giant mob of Joker's henchmen in a business building at 1:45am. The kids watched as their parents took out henchman after henchman when all of a sudden the screens and microphones were turned off. The twins turned to face each other; eyes widened, and tried to comprehend what just happened. After a few seconds, the brother and sister turned back to the computer screens to try and get back online. After ten minutes, they found themselves successful however Nightwing and Batgirl were gone and there was a note on a wall. Jonathon zoomed in on a large piece of paper and read a message that called for Batman and gave two possible locations where their parents were held. Jon immediately tried to get in touch with his grandfather but apparently he was at the Watchtower. Sparrow was in California, Red Hood was busy as was Red Robin and Spoiler.

"Alright Mar, what do we do?" Jon asked nervously.

"Why are you asking me?" Marissa asked, folding her arms and trying not to panic any more than she already was.

"Right…I don't know. I guess we should wake up Roxy." Jon muttered sheepishly.

"Good plan; she can monitor the screens and help us figure this out." Marissa said and her brother nodded. The two siblings quickly dashed up to their sister's room and walked right in to find her asleep on top of her covers with a book next to her and her glasses askew. The older siblings took a moment to smirk, remembering when their sister was a little kid and would purposely fall asleep with messy blankets or on the floor of her room so that one of their parents would tuck her in bed. Marissa shook her head and then walked over to Roxanne. The seventeen-year-old quickly found a bookmark and saved her sister's place before gently shaking her shoulder. Roxanne groaned and swatted her sister's hand away and then quickly turned around. Sighing, Marissa and Jonathon tried yelling for their sister to wake up and when that didn't work; they lifted up her mattress and rolled her out of bed.

"What the hell?" The thirteen-year-old groaned as she got off the floor.

"Mom and Dad are in trouble. Jonny and I need you to monitor the computers while we go out and rescue them." Marissa said. Roxanne shook her head while trying to comprehend what her sister just told her.

"What? No way! I'm coming with you!" Roxanne said and started to rush past her siblings so they couldn't stop her.

"Uh-uh. No way are you coming with us. You're thirteen, and too young, plus you haven't patrolled before!" Jon said as he put his arms out to stop his sister.

"I don't care! Besides, neither of you go on patrol if you can avoid it…I can do this!" Roxanne said with a pout. Realizing that they were running out of time and this argument wouldn't end; the twins looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine Roxy, you can come but you have to stay with me and listen to everything I say." Marissa said and her sister hugged her before running down to the Nest.

Half an hour later Flamingo and Nightingale were headed to the warehouse district and Blue Bird was heading over to an abandoned office building. The seventeen-year-old boy took out his grappling hook and climbed scaled the building until he go to the roof and was ever so grateful that the building was only five stories. When he got to the top, Blue Bird got in touch with his sisters to find out how they were doing. The girls quickly replied that they were dividing up the search to find the right warehouse.

After taking a few deep breaths, Jonathon silently and carefully headed inside the building, looking out for any signs of his parents or the Joker. When he got to the fourth floor, he heard the sounds of a fight…or someone being beaten up with heavy instruments. Blue Bird stood outside the door leading to where his parents hopefully were, and tried not to be sick before entering the room. He silently opened the door and took out the two guards on the other side before looking around and spotting his mother sitting in a chair with Harley Quinn talking to her. There were a couple of guards with Harley who were holding heavy baseball bats. Jonathon snuck up behind the guards and tried to bash their heads together, but he was ultimately blocked and a fight between Harley's guards and him broke out. While Harley was distracted by the fight, Batgirl broke out of her bonds and stood back-to-back with her son to fight off the goons. While Blue Bird fought a guard, he didn't notice Harley sneak up behind him and bash his head with her walkie-talkie. Blue Bird fell to the floor and Batgirl finished taking out the goons and Harley.

Meanwhile the two Grayson sisters met in the middle by the last warehouse. They heard an eerie cackle and then the sound of wood connecting to a body and a groan. The girls looked at each other before finding a broken window in the back of the room. They looked inside the room to see the Joker and their battered father. There were several guards around the room and the girls counted to three before jumping inside and silently taking them out. The two did just fine until Joker spotted Roxanne and picked her up by the back of her costume.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Oh my it looks like a new Baby Bat Brat!" Joker said with an evil smirk and Dick looked up and glared at the Joker.

"So the Big Bad Bats was busy and he sent a baby in his place? Well, we shall have fun little girl! Tell me have you played with a crowbar before? No, well let the fun begin!" Joker said and roughly through Nightingale to the ground and fought to tie up her hands. Flamingo did her best to get rid of the goons to eliminate the distraction and was too preoccupied to notice her sister was in trouble. However, Nightwing managed to free himself from his bindings just as the Joker harshly banged his crowbar against Roxanne's arm. The young vigilante screamed loudly which broke Flamingo's focus and she quickly knocked out another goon before running to her sister. The Joker was about to hit Nightingale again, but was stopped by Nightwing who grabbed the crowbar. Nightwing did his best to hold off the Joker, but needed help for he was too sore from the beatings he received from a wooden baseball bat that Joker used before switching to the crowbar. Flamingo quickly raced behind Joker and while her father distracted him, she was able to knock him out.

"Flamingo, excellent timing." Nightwing said as he carefully bent down to pick up his younger daughter. The father gave his daughter a tight hug before standing up with her. A few seconds later Spoiler and Red Robin arrived and told Nightwing and Flamingo to go take care of Nightingale. Nightwing thanked his brother and sister-in-law before heading out with his daughters.

Later that night after a visit with Doctor Leslie, the Grayson family was gathered in the living room. Roxy had a purple cast on her broken right arm that was resting in a sling, Dick and Barbara both had multiple bandages from their bruises. Dick had a couple of cracked ribs and Barbara had a sprained ankle. Jon was given a few painkillers for his head injury and Marissa was just exhausted and only had a few bandages for small bruises.

Dick and the girls had just finished talking about their experience and Barbara was talking about what happened after Jonathon hit his head.

"Alright, it's 6:30am…we have been up all night so go to sleep and around 1:00 we'll have breakfast." Barbara said and the kids agreed.

"Oh and Roxy, before I forget, you're grounded." Barbara said and her youngest grimaced.

"Why?" The girl whined.

"Because you had no permission to be out in the field." Barbara said and Roxanne thought it better not to argue any more than she already had.

Once the kids were in bed, Dick faced his wife.

"Despite the fact that she didn't have our permission to be out, Roxy is a good fighter. She did a great job until Joker spotted her." Dick said and his wife nodded.

"They all did a great. Jonathon held his own pretty well there." Barbara said and her husband agreed. They had never once thought that it would be their kids who came to their rescue.


	91. Jason the Family Man

For PhantomxK, thanks for being patient!

Alternate Universe: Jason the Family Man

Jason and his fifteen-year-old daughter Alexis were at a shooting range; her father was teaching her how to handle a gun.

"Great job Lexy, now try aim a little more to the left for this next shot-excellent!" Jason said with a large smile and pulled his fourteen-year-old daughter into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks Dad!" She said with a giant smile.

"I think it's time for ice cream." Jason said and his daughter happily agreed.

The next day Jason picked up his daughter and eleven-year-old son from school. Jason noticed right away that Alexis had a giant smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Jason asked.

"Mark asked me to the school dance!" She said with a grin.

"I thought you were going with Jonathon?" Jason said confused.

"Well Jonathon's technically my cousin…I'm not that pathetic! Plus Jonathon's a senior and he wants to ask out a girl in his grade named Michelle." Alexis said, her smile beginning to falter.

"Alright, fine, so long as I get to meet him first." Jason muttered and his daughter pulled him into a tight hug.

Finally it was the night of the dance and there was a knock on the front door. Jason realized who it was and picked up a fake gun and answered the door, his wife, C.C., stood in the opposite end of the room and shook her head…at least she convinced him not to use a real weapon. Meanwhile Joey-their son-was curled up in a chair with a bowl of popcorn…there was no way he was going to miss his dad threatening his sister's boyfriend. Jason opened the door and on the other side, Mark's eyes widened as he stared at the weapon.

"Hi Mr. Todd and Mrs. Todd, I'm uh Mark, I'm taking Lexy to the dance. I'll uh have her back by 10:00pm." Mark replied.

"You'd better. Oh and if you hurt her, I have several real ones." Jason said signaling to his gun and Mark slowly nodded.

"Dad! Don't scare him! Sorry Mark, he doesn't actually have a real gun." Alexis said and Mark calmed down slightly.

"How are you two getting to the dance?" Alexis's mother asked to try and defuse some of the tension in the room.

"Oh Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbara lent Jonathon, Marissa and Roxanne the van, so they are going to come pick us up!" Alexis said and sat down next to her date. The room held an awkward atmosphere for the ten minutes until Jonathon and Marissa arrived. Joey just continued to enjoy his popcorn and enjoy the entertainment.

As soon as Alexis was gone, Jason started to search for his car keys but C.C. stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Jason." C.C. said and Jason gave a slight glare before sighing and giving up. It was going to be a long night until 10:00.

"You know, Dick's gone through this, twice, you might as well call him to see if he has any advice." C.C. said and Jason gave her a look before rolling his eyes and staring at the clock.

A/N So C.C. can be anyone…I wasn't sure who she should be, I've seen the Jason and Cassandra pairing and not sure how I feel about that one, so C.C. can be Cassandra or she can be someone else.


	92. Nurse Damian

For AJ Crane

Seventeen-year-old Damian Wayne was almost started when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see that Barbara was calling.

"What's up?" He asked in greeting.

"Hi Damian. Dick and I need your help; he got shot two days ago in the field and is fine now, but he's got the flu and has a broken leg and a couple of broken ribs and is stuck in bed. I have to go out of town for a library conference and I need you to take care of him and the kids." Barbara said.

"Why not Bruce?" Damian quickly he asked.

"He's out of town, remember? Anyway Tim is in Bludhaven taking care of a mission, Stephanie is in California, Alfred is with Bruce on his trip, my father is on vacation and Jason can't be found. You're it." Barbara said and before Damian could protest she hung up. Sighing, Damian began to pack a backpack…he really did not want to do this. As much as he loved his nieces and nephew, his brother had a tendency to be the worst patient ever; no wait that was his father…Dick was second. Well anyway, once he finished packing, Damian headed over to Dick and Barbara's house and when he arrived, Barbara was practically out the door.

"There's food in the fridge; I did a big grocery shopping earlier. I hid Dick's crutches and he's staying up in our room. His wheelchair is in a closet in your guestroom and only comes out when he needs the bathroom. Jon and Mar go to bed at 8:30 and Roxy goes to bed at 7:00, though she usually falls asleep earlier. Dick can tell you everything else when he wakes up. Remember, he is only to get out of bed for the bathroom and there are ropes if he tries to get up. If there are any problems you have Leslie's number oh and the kids all caught Dick's flu and they are stuck in bed as well. Have fun and see you in a week!" Barbara said and dashed to her car. Damian stood in the doorway for a few moments to process what his sister-in-law had just said and when it processed, he groaned. Four sick Graysons…that was not going to be fun. At all.

Damian had only been in the Grayson household for five minutes before being needed by his nephew. Jonathon was up and out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Damian asked the six-year-old.

"Getting water." The child muttered as he continued to the fridge.

"Go back to bed; I'll bring it to you." Damian said gently to his nephew. The young boy nodded and then turned around to head back to his room.

Later in the day as Damian decided that this whole watching ill Graysons thing wasn't going to be too terrible, he heard the sound of someone vomiting. After a few seconds Damian realized that it was his brother so he dashed to his room and groaned when he saw the floor. Minutes later once the mess was cleaned up, he heard the same sound coming from Marissa's room and then Roxanne's. Marissa at least made it to her bathroom and three-year-old Roxy almost made it. Groaning, Damian got to work on cleaning up another mess and then brought a bucket to each room. It was going to be a long week…a very long week.

Damian didn't end up getting much sleep; he was going back and forth between the four family bedrooms all night and ended up running to a convenience store to find some energy drinks full of electrolytes. Later in the day Damian put a giant water bottle in each room and made sure the bucket was clean. He alerted his brother nieces and nephew that he was taking a nap and not to disturb him. However, before he could sleep Damian made sure that Dick was tied down so there was no chance of him getting up. Dick didn't like it but Damian didn't have a choice; the older man had made several attempts to get out of bed last night.

Finally the week ended and Barbara arrived home and found Damian knocked out in the guestroom. Apparently her brother-in-law had gotten sick as well. On the bright side the kids were all feeling much better, as was their dad. Since Damian was on summer vacation and there was no one in the manor to take care of him, Barbara and Dick allowed him to stay at the house longer and boy did Damian get his revenge. The teenager did not enjoy playing nurse…at all and really hoped he'd never have to wait on anyone again…ever.


	93. Mother's Day

Hi all, I know Mother's Day was yesterday, but I just had the idea for this story! Also there's a note at the end about updates (I feel like I wrote this story already or at least the beginning, but enjoy anyway!) Also a special thanks to all who review just because!

Barbara woke up to the sound of loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Groaning she sat up…this was not at all what she wanted to hear first thing in the morning. The redhead stayed sitting up for a few seconds before realizing what day it was; Mother's Day. Dick was probably in the kitchen with the kids and he was probably the cause of the crashes. Barbara figured she might as well relax until her kids would race in with a tray of whatever their Dick cooked up.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and Barbara pretended to have just woken up.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" the two eight-year-olds and the one five-year-old exclaimed. Jonathon was holding a small wrapped package and each girl held a small thin envelope that she assumed held cards. Behind the kids was their father and he was carrying a tray with their mother's breakfast-scrambled eggs, pancakes and coffee. Barbara opened the envelope from Roxanne first and smiled as she read what it said inside. She opened Marissa's envelope next and saw it contained a family picture from a picnic at the manor on the first warm day of spring. Barbara smiled at the photo: Dick was lying on his stomach being tackled by the kids and Barbara was sitting next to them wearing a wide smile on her face from laughing. A couple of minutes later, Jonathon handed his mother the other present. The smile on Barbara's face widened as she unwrapped a simple wooden frame. Barbara quickly placed the picture in into the frame and then her husband quickly put the tray on the bed for her.

"Alright kids, want to tell your mother the plans for the day?" Dick asked as he sat down on the bed with his youngest sitting in his lap.

"We're going to spend the day at the park and have a picnic lunch!" Jonathon said with a large grin.

"And I'll be back later today, so have fun!" Dick said as he lifted Roxanne from his lap and placed her on the bed. He kissed each kid and his wife goodbye and told them to have fun before heading out. Half an hour later he was standing by his mother's grave and wishing her a happy Mother's Day and telling both parents about what was going with him and family. Bruce joined his son a after an hour and then the two went out a late lunch to catch up and quietly console each other.

A/N: Okay so I won't be updating until Thursday night, I might be able to update tomorrow afternoon but I don't know yet. I'm working on another story as well and still taking ideas.


	94. Damian's Date

This one goes out to Snowy

Fourteen-year-old Damian Wayne was lying on his bed and trying to figure out what to do. For whatever stupid reason he asked a girl to go the school dance with him and he had no idea what to do now. He thought about whom to ask for help and finally decided that Dick was the least harmful choice.

Without bothering to call first, the high school freshman headed over to his oldest brother's house and learned quickly that he had bad timing. As soon as he walked inside he saw the twins crying about something and also the sound of the four-month-old baby. Damian slowly began to head out, but Barbara spotted him and handed him Roxanne so she could take care of the twins who apparently had were in very bad moods due to lack of sleep. The fourteen-year-old sat down on the couch and rocked his niece until she calmed down a couple of minutes later. While Damian was sitting with the baby, Barbara took the twins to their rooms and allowed them some time to take a nap. The tired mother returned a few minutes later with a look of relief upon seeing Roxanne fast asleep. She thanked her brother-in-law and took Roxanne to the nursery and returned with a baby monitor.

"You had good timing coming over, now what can I do for you?" Barbara asked enjoying the quiet.

"I take it Dick's not around?" Damian asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Not yet, I'm not expecting him back for another couple of hours. What's up?" Barbara asked.

"I um…there's this uh girl and I want to take her to the um-uh school dance." Damian said and Barbara smiled lightly.

"And the most you've ever done for a girl was giver her flowers, Jason told Dick and I that story. So is this the same girl?" Barbara asked and Damian nodded.

"Then why not bring flowers to her again and ask her to the dance?" Barbara said simply.

"I already asked her and she agreed…now what?" Damian asked.

"Well now you find a nice casual suit, bring a rose to her house, offer flowers to her parents, be sweet and agree to have home at an early time. If you act like a gentleman and have a responsible person driving who will also be a chaperone, things should go smoothly." Barbara replied.

"Would you mind chaperoning? I think volunteers are still being looked for." Damian said.

"I'll see what I can do. Now go home and practice being charming." Barbara said and the teen left. She couldn't believe how he matured over the past several years; he went from violent and obnoxious to less violent and less obnoxious. Barbara definitely thought it had something to do with the twins and Roxanne, but who knew, maybe he was just growing up.

It was finally the night of the dance and there was a knock on the door of the manor. Alfred answered it and Barbara walked in holding Roxanne while Dick held Jon in one arm and Marissa in his other. A few seconds later the twins squirmed their way out of their father's arm to run over to their grandfather.

"Thanks again for agreeing to watch them, Bruce!" Dick said with a smile as Bruce hugged each twin before taking Roxanne from Barbara.

"Not a problem. Damian should be down in a minute." Bruce said and then sat down on the couch with his oldest son and his daughter-in-law joining him. A few minutes later Damian walked downstairs wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked and the teen nodded.

Ten minutes later Dick and Damian walked up to the girl's house and knocked on the door. A tall man dressed in a suit and in his forties answered it and looked from Damian to Dick and back to Damian.

"Are you Clara's date?" The man asked in a tone that was supposed to sound intimidating.

"Yes, Mr. Tripp, I'm Damian Wayne." The teen said and he nodded.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Dick Grayson, Damian's older brother and one of the chaperones for the dance." Dick said and Mr. Tripp smiled lightly.

"Come on in, Clara should be ready soon. How long will this dance be going on for?" Mr. Tripp asked Dick.

"Until 11:30, and I will personally make sure that Clara is home by 10:00." Dick said and Mr. Tripp nodded before asking another question.

"And how will you do this if you are supervising this dance?"

"My wife is also chaperoning, she's in the car now and we agreed one of us would drop off the kids at 10:00, or whatever your preferred time for Clara is." Dick said and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Clara came downstairs.

"Alright, have fun, be safe and we'll see you home at 11:30." Mr. Tripp said and Clara hugged her father before grabbing Damian's hand.

"Wow, 11:30 huh?" Dick asked.

"Your brother seems trustworthy and Clara is smart." Mr. Tripp said.

"I hope when my daughters get to be her age that I am as trusting as you." Dick said and Mr. Tripp smiled before waving him off.

There was an awkward silence during the drive to Gotham Academy. Dick tried to break the ice, but failed. Things were even more awkward at the dance with the two teens standing against the wall for the first twenty minutes.

"Come on Damian, let's dance!" Clara said enthusiastically and didn't give her date a chance to reply. As the two danced, Damian glanced at his brother and sister-in-law hoping they would help him but they both shrugged and watched.

"I can't believe he's on his first date." Dick muttered.

"I can't believe he chose the school dance for his first date…or that he's dancing. Are we sure that this is the real Damian?" Barbara asked and Dick smirked before they had to break up the beginnings of a fight.

A/N: I want to write an alternate version…I had a version ready to post but then I forgot to save what I had and my computer restarted itself to install updates and yeah…anyway, hope you enjoyed! Keep those ideas coming!


	95. Fights

For ZeldaIsis (seriously brilliant idea!)

Dick shouted something he knew he'd regret later and then slammed the door to his and Barbara's apartment. He didn't bother with the elevator as he stormed down to the first floor of their building and then he kept marching on until he reached his motorcycle and for whatever reason, headed for the manor.

The couple had been married for about a year now and had recently begun getting into a lot of arguments that couldn't be explained. Dick did his best to rid himself of his anger as he drove to the manor. He was halfway to the manor when he started to feel stupid and regret his decision to storm out. The twenty-four-year-old considered turning around but decided that Barbara could probably use some time to cool off as well.

Fifteen minutes later Dick found himself lying in his bed in his old bedroom in the manor. He was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what type of flowers he should get Barbara on his way home. The young man was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the door open.

"Dick, Alfred said you were here…what's up?" Bruce asked.

"Babs and I got into another fight and we both needed time to cool down.

"How many is that now?" Bruce asked.

"I lost track…" Dick muttered as he sat up.

"What's been going on?" Bruce asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have absolutely no idea…she's been acting kind of moody lately; not like her usual self. I dunno, maybe she's stressed with work." Dick muttered and Bruce nodded.

"Well from what I've heard, marriage takes work and this thing called talking. After you pick up flowers and a nice dinner for her, have a conversation. You two love each other and I have a feeling that things will work out, but communicate. Apparently communication is very important." Bruce said and Dick smirked.

"Thanks Bruce, I'd better head out." Dick said and quickly hugged his father before leaving.

A couple of hours later Dick returned home with a large bouquet of flowers and a large bag full of Chinese takeout. Upon opening the door, he spotted his wife sitting on the couch in their living room with a giant smile on her face. However the smile didn't register until after Dick spoke.

"Babs, I'm really sorry about before, why don't we eat and then try and figure out what's been going on?" Dick suggested.

"Dick, I'm pregnant!" the redheaded woman said and Dick nearly dropped the food and his eyes widened.

"One more time?" Dick asked and Barbara repeated the news. Dick quickly put the food down on the coffee table before hugging his wife.

The two happily ate dinner and then talked, discussing what had to be done to avoid more arguments in the future. Barbara told her husband that she had gone out to buy a test after he left and waited for him to come home and Dick told her about Bruce's useful advice. Sometimes, just sometimes, it seemed like Bruce knew exactly what he was talking about.

A/N: My mind is a little fuzzy after watching the latest Doctor Who episode, so I really hope that my confusion didn't transfer to the story XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed! And if you would like a preview (the first chapter) of another story I'm working, please let me know and I'll message over the first chapter! (more like I'm writing a story, I had the first chapter done, second chapter disappeared and now I have no idea where I'm going with it and I also like getting a general idea of how the story is perceived!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed ^_^


	96. Grandpa Bats

For AJ Crane-thank you for putting up with my questions!

A sequel to the previous chapter.

It was a few weeks since Barbara and Dick had their big fight and finding out that they were expecting a baby. The couple had already told Jim, Alfred, Dick's siblings and most of their friends. The only person they hadn't yet told was Bruce and they knew that they had to since Barbara would start showing soon.

"Dick, when are you going to tell Bruce?" Barbara asked as her husband turned into Nightwing.

"Tonight; Damian is patrolling with Tim tonight and I figured I'd break the news to him tonight." Dick replied as he checked one final time to make sure he had everything.

"Good, because your window of being able to tell him without figuring it out for himself is starting to close." Barbara said and Nightwing nodded before heading out.

Dick arrived at the Batcave an hour later to see his father using the computer.

"About time. Let's go." Batman said not giving his son time to say "hello" or tell him that he would soon be a grandfather. Sighing, Nightwing following Batman about of the Cave and into the city.

The night started off slow and right as Nightwing was going to tell Batman about Barbara, there was a jewelry store robbery and then someone armed walked into a drugstore. Batman immediately headed to the jewelry store and Dick to the drugstore. More robberies and other crimes happened and it was another three hours before the father and son could meet up again. When they did meet up, it was to take out a few bad guys on a rooftop. They took out the last thug and Nightwing took the opening.

"Alright Grandpa Batman, let's head back." Dick said with a smirk and watched the look of shock that was planted on Bruce's face. He was definitely not expecting that.

I know I've said this with a few chapters, but I'm going to work on an extended version of this chapter


	97. Uncle Jason

For PhantomxK

Family-verse and possibly messes up some of the continuity, slightly-or you can just look at it however you like ^_^

Dick was sitting in the living room with his two six-year-olds and his three-year-old daughter-Barbara was out on patrol for the night-and looking through old photo albums and random pictures.

"Daddy, who's this?" Marissa asked holding up a picture of Dick and Jason sitting at a table and looking over history books. It was from one of the times that Dick had offered to help tutor his brother…those times were few and far in between.

"That's your Uncle Jason. The last time he came by was after Roxy was born, so none of you would really remember him." Dick said as he took the picture from his daughter and looking over it fondly.

"What's he like?" Jonathon asked.

"He's a real tough guy-rough around the edges. Jason is also very independent cares about protecting the innocent." Dick replied and the kids nodded.

"Where is he now?" Marissa asked as she moved to sit closer to her father.

"Off travelling somewhere I think. Like I said, he's independent." Dick said and then noticed Roxanne was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Can he come to visit?" Jonathon asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'll get in touch with him and see what I can do buddy." Dick said with a grin as he picked up his tired three-year-old and brought her to her room. Dick was just tucking her in bed when he heard loud banging on the door. The father quickly dashed out of the room and to the front door, Jonathon and Marissa had panicked and were hiding behind the couch. Dick slowly walked to the door, looked through the peep-hole, smirked and then opened the door.

"Speak of the devil. What happened to you?" Dick asked as he allowed his brother to limp inside, his right arm covered in blood.

"I got the s*** beat out of me by some damned sons of b****es!" Jason growled and Dick groaned.

"Jonathon, Marissa, you remember your Uncle Jason, right?" Dick asked and Jason flushed slightly after realizing that he cursed in front of his niece and nephew.

"Crap…uh don't ah repeat anything you heard me say!" Jason said and Dick rolled his eyes.

"You two go get ready for bed and I'll take care of your Uncle." Dick said and the two kids nodded and then ran to their rooms.

The two brothers were silent as Dick bandaged up Jason. A bullet had grazed Jason's shoulder and he had a sprained knee and ankle and a possible concussion.

"So what was with the 'speak of the devil' line earlier?" Jason asked as his brother helped him to a guestroom.

"Marissa found a picture back from when I tried to tutor you in history-she and Jason wanted to know more about you." Dick said and his brother nodded. "Alright, well you should get some sleep and if you aren't here tomorrow morning when I wake up, you'll regret it." Dick said and Jason rolled his eyes and knew he wouldn't get a chance to sneak out. Jason also didn't want to disappoint his nieces and nephew.

Once Jason was in bed, Dick walked into Marissa's room; she was lying in bed with a book open in her hands and she was fast asleep. Dick gently took the book away, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going to her brother's room and repeating the process. Roxanne wasn't in her bed and Dick found her in his and Barbara's room and Dick assumed that she was freaked out by all the yelling from when Jason walked in. Seeing that it was now 12:00, Dick decided he could get ready for bed and comfort his daughter. He really hoped that the kids would neglect to mention to their mother about how they got to stay up way past their bedtime. Dick was just glad that it was a weekend. Dick had just gotten into his pajamas when he Barbara emerged from the cave, a tired look plastered to her face.

"What a night…it was one crime after another." Barbara said and then noticed Roxanne fast asleep on the bed. "How was your night?" Barbara asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"Jason's here. He's in the guestroom and recovering from injuries. I made him swear to stay the night and spend some quality time with the kids tomorrow." Dick said and Barbara nodded.

"And Roxy is in here because, why?" Barbara asked getting to her point.

"Jason was kind of loud when he came in; I'm guessing that he scared Roxy." Dick said and Barbara nodded and then handed Roxanne to her daughter so she could also get ready for bed. It was going to be a long weekend.

A/N: I'm thinking that the kids should drag Jason to the aquarium or something like that XD Also I was listening to the Mulan soundtrack earlier and could easily see a scene with Dick and Tim singing "I'll Make a Man Out of You" to Damian XD also a scene with Dick humming "Men in Tights" from Robin Hood: Men in Tights XD alright, hope you enjoyed! And I think I may work on a chapter involving those two plot ideas plus the outing with Jason.


	98. Uncle Jason and the Amusement Park

ONE HUNDRED CHAPTERS! Thanks to all who review and enjoy this story-you're what keeps it going!

For PhantomxK-not quite what you asked for, but I hope you still like it!

Jason ended up staying overnight at the Grayson household, much to the surprise of Dick and Barbara. He stayed for most of Sunday and then headed back home but not without the kids making him promise to come back on the weekend and go on an outing together. The week passed by slowly and the twins were having a hard time sitting still all week, waiting for their uncle to take them to an amusement park. Roxanne was just as excited as Jonathon and Marissa, though she wasn't entirely clear as to why.

Finally, it was Sunday morning and each kid kept asking their parents what time it was and when Jason would arrive. When the long awaited knock happened, Dick had been making sure that each kid's backpack was properly packed so Barbara answered the door, racing after the twins.

"Jason, are you sure you can handle this? It will be four kids" Barbara asked as her brother-in-law walked inside and was quickly knocked down to the ground by two six-year-olds and a three-year-old. Sighing, Barbara picked up Roxanne and Jason was able to gently remove his niece and nephew from his legs.

"'Course I can!" Jason said.

"Alright, well remember to be back by 3:00. They have snacks in their backpacks as well as activity books for the car ride. Roxanne's stroller is in the car. No buying any candy, at all!" Dick said and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Relax Dickey Boy, I won't let them get into any trouble. Besides, if they are as hyper as you are when you have sugar, then candy is definitely out of the question. See you at 3:00!" Jason said and then watched as the parents hugged and kissed each kid with Dick asking them to keep an eye on their uncle. Jason picked up Roxanne and placed her on his shoulder and then guided Jonathon and Roxanne outside.

The drive to the amusement park was only half an hour long and upon arrival, Jason handed each kid their bag, put Roxanne back on his shoulder and held a hand of each twin; there was no way he would be caught pushing a stroller.

The quartet decided to play games first and they chose one that used squirt guns. Jason smirked, knowing Dick and Barbara would not approve. Jason helped each kid sit on a stool and kept a hand on Roxanne's back to make sure she didn't fall off. A few seconds into the game, Jason realized he had made a huge mistake. Jonathon's hand slipped and he managed to squirt his Uncle, getting his clothing sucked. Jonathon's eyes widened and he quickly began to apologize as his twin won the game. Jason squirted water out of his mouth before laughing.

"Don't worry Jonny Boy, it was an accident." Jason said, wondering how Dick and Barbara had a timid yet outgoing son. The game ended, Marissa got her prize and then Jason helped everyone down from their stools, Roxanne still on his shoulders. After being placed on the ground, Jonathon hugged his uncle tightly. Jason jumped slightly, unsure of what to do and then keeping one hand on Roxanne, he hugged Jonathon back with his other one.

The kids went on a few rides, but only the ones that Roxanne could also go on and then they decided to have a snack break. On their way to a picnic spot, they had to pass by several food stands, including one that sold a variety of candy. Jason made another huge mistake when he put Roxanne down for a moment and when he stood back up, Jonathon and Marissa were gone.

"Crap, I am so dead." Jason muttered and then quickly picked up Roxanne again and headed right to one of the candy booths. It took him five minutes to search through five mini-shops and booths and was getting very frustrated when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lose someone?" Tim asked as he walked over to Jason, holding Jonathon's hand while Stephanie held Marissa's. Jason breathed a sigh of relief and then placed Roxanne down to hug the twins

"Don't you ever run off again!" Jason said.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later." Tim said and he and his fiancée walked off.

Time flew by quickly and before anyone knew it, they were back in the car and headed home. The twins had fallen asleep during the car ride and Roxanne was on the verge of doing so. Jason smiled at the kids and upon getting out of the car he picked up both Marissa and Jonathon and held them each in an arm and allowed Roxanne to lead the way inside. Jason himself felt like collapsing and ended up doing so in the guestroom.

"Something tells me that we'll be seeing him around here more often." Barbara said and Dick nodded after placing each child in their respective rooms before realizing that the nap would probably keep them awake all night. Oh well, at least they got time with Jason!

Still working on the extended version of the chapter with Dick telling Bruce about Barbara's pregnancy—also trying to get myself to go back and edit each chapter…I really need to look stuff over, thank you all for staying with me throughout what I'm sure are thousands of grammar/spelling/leaving out word errors (and not making a big deal out of it, I really appreciate that!) anyway, 100 chapters, cool! (and yes there might have been an Arrested Development reference XD)


	99. Uncle-Nephew Bonding

For IanPeriwinkle

Fourteen-year-old Jonathon Grayson groaned; his sisters were fighting again and he was starting to really hate summer vacation. Marissa's hobby when bored was picking on Roxanne until she exploded. Occasionally Marissa would pick fights with her twin but he usually walked off and didn't let her succeed and sometimes she would even get her two siblings on the same team and be as mean to them as possible; when that would happen Jonathon would usually drag Roxanne out of the house and they would walk to get ice cream. Jonathon used to try and stop their fights but after a while he gave up-he only tried to intervene now if it turned physical. The current fight was that Roxanne had supposedly stolen Marissa's yoga mat and Roxanne claims she hadn't. Jonathon found it in the gym a half hour ago but Marissa was bored so he didn't see a point in trying to calm them down. He liked it better when his parents were home because they would take over in keeping the peace.

Finally argument number three ended and there was silence…until Roxanne slammed her bedroom door shut and then Marissa stormed into Jonathon's room and grabbed his cellphone.

"Mar, what are you doing with my phone?" Jonathon asked calmly.

"I need it to call Mom; Roxy broke mine." Marissa stated.

"How did she do that?" Jonathon asked and his twin looked up from the phone.

"I might have thrown it in her general direction and she might have moved to the side so it crashed against the wall." Marissa muttered, now starting to feel embarrassed.

"Well, you're not using my phone; use the house phone!" Jonathon muttered and his sister rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's 5:00 and Dad will be home soon." The teen added and Marissa rolled her eyes and left the room with the phone.

"Mar, I told you to give it back!" Jonathon said, following his sister out of his room.

"You said I couldn't make any calls, nothing about games!" Marissa said and her brother made a grab for the phone. Marissa moved out of the way and her brother tripped, falling to the ground. Glaring, he stood back up and went to grab the device. The fight went on for a few minutes, Roxanne left her room to try and help her brother. Marissa ended up throwing the phone allowing it to be crushed by the front door as their father walked inside. Dick heard the crash, saw his son's phone on the floor and sighed as he faced his kids. Jonathon looked really ticked off and after a few seconds, he shoved passed his father and began to run. Dick called for his son to return, only to be met with silence. Realizing that his son needed some time to cool off, Dick let him go.

"You're not going after him?" Marissa asked as her sister stormed to her own room.

"He needs some alone time, as does Roxanne, which means you can clean up the mess and then tell me what happened." Dick said and his daughter rolled her eyes. Oh how Dick wished that Marissa was a kid again and not a moody teenager. She always made herself hard to deal with in the summer having nothing better to do.

Jonathon slowed down his run to a fast walk once he was in the city. He was annoyed at himself for allowing Marissa to get to him…he should have just lent her his phone and have it over with. He also felt bad for allowing Roxanne to get into the middle of the fight. Roxanne was usually the quiet one with her older siblings monopolizing conversation, but Marissa knew how to push her buttons. Jonathon and Roxanne were usually quite close and he usually comforted her after a fight with Marissa when their dad wasn't home. Shaking his head, Jonathon wondered what the story with his phone would be…he should probably call home when he gets to his destination but decided against it.

After walking for an hour, Jonathon arrived outside a familiar apartment building and made his way to the fifth floor. He knocked loudly on the door and a couple of minutes later, a gun-wielding man answered it.

"Jonny? What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he allowed his nephew inside.

"Sisters." Was all Jonathon had to say for his uncle to understand.

"Tired of playing middle child?" Jason asked and Jonathon nodded. "What happened this time?" the older man asked and listened as his nephew explained.

"Alright, well I'll call your parents so they don't worry; you make yourself at home and find a menu." Jason said and Jonathon grinned widely, just like his father.

Forty minutes later, the uncle and nephew were sitting on a couch and sharing a pizza. After talking about what happened with Dick and Barbara, it was agreed that Jonathon could spend the night and the next day over at Jason's but he had to leave with Dick when he got out of work. After eating, Jason turned on the game system-a present from Dick and Barbara when the kids started spending more time at his place-and he and Jonathon competed in a racing game.

"Wow, it's getting late, shouldn't you be getting ready for patrol?" Jonathon asked at 8:45.

"Nah, I can take the night off, up for a movie marathon?" Jason asked holding up the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Jonathon smirked and knew a challenge when he saw one.

At 8:00am the next morning, Jonathon shook his uncle awake.

"Did I win?" Jason asked with a hopeful tone and his nephew smirked.

"You fell asleep halfway through _Return of the King_, now you owe me ice cream!" Jonathon said with a smirk and Jason sighed.

"Fine, but only if we play some more videogames and have breakfast first." Jason said as he moved to grab a box of cereal.

5:00 arrived quickly and Jonathon was feeling much better. As soon as his father arrived, Jonathon hugged him tightly and Dick hugged back. Jonathon apologized for running off and his father told him that he understood, but next time needed to keep a cellphone with him and handed him a new one in an indestructible case. The father and son didn't go home right away; instead they got dinner together and caught up. Upon arriving home, Marissa hugged her brother as soon as he walked inside and apologized for being a jerk. Jonathon hugged her back and then went down to the Nest to gear up for patrol-it was one of those nights.

A/N: I feel like Marissa would be closer to Barbara, Bruce and Damian, Roxanne to Dick, Tim and Bruce, Jonathon to Dick, Jason, Tim and also Bruce (I feel like he and Tim would relate a lot XD) (Maybe there'll be one with Bruce having to juggle problems with all three kids)


	100. Road Trip

Really short one!

Bruce silently groaned to himself; he really wondered what he had gotten himself into and if it was worth it. Currently he and his boys were taking a road trip across the country and Tim and Damian were up to fight number…well Bruce stopped counting after ten and it was only two hours into the trip. Dick was sitting up front with his father because well, even he can't stand all the fighting between his brother and Jason was in the back.

As the tired father continued to drive, he thought back to what happened when he invited Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra to joing them: the girls had a laughing fit and then Barbara predicted exactly what would happen.

"Bruce we appreciate the invite, but none of us are in the mood for Tim and Damian fighting each other to the death followed by Jason calling out to fight the winner. All the while Dick will be trying to smooth things over and then give up and turn to his headphones. In short, we don't want that migraine." Barbara said and Bruce said nothing, though he did consider the possibility that they were right.

Right now, Bruce wished he had listened to the girls. Oh well maybe the boys would tire themselves out and go to sleep…or just shut up. He was seriously glad he went for the hotel suite with two rooms and a living room. He figured that Dick and Damian would share a room and Jason and Tim would share one. Bruce was willing to take the pull out couch if it meant peace.

This idea just came to me, and now I'm trying to think of a follow up involving a beach, kites, sand castles. Anything you want to see on a Bat Boys Road Trip?


	101. Road Trip 2

For READINGhearts17 and IanPeriwinkle

You can either look at this one as being related to the previous chapter, or a separate occasion.

It was 4:00am when the Wayne Boys piled into the car for a road trip to the beach. For whatever reason, he chose Florida which would take about two days, maybe three. Anyway, it had been Alfred's idea and no one says "no" to Alfred and lives to tell the tale. Currently, Bruce was the only one in the car awake and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He knew that once Damian and Tim woke up, the car would be full of arguing. He had wanted Dick to sit in the back with Damian and Jason with Tim up front, but Dick called shotgun so Jason sat in between the two youngest brothers.

The first break came at 8:00am and Bruce had to wake all four boys. The boys went inside visitor center at a gas station and took the time to wake themselves up, caffeinate and eat. Upon getting back in the car, Dick took over the driving so Bruce could catch up on sleep. They agreed to divide up the driving every four hours. As soon as the family got back on the road, Damian and Tim began fighting which prompted Dick to threaten to turn the car around. There was also a threat of eighties pop music that shut the boys up easily. Jason just slept this whole time, wishing he was elsewhere.

At around 11:00pm, the family arrived at their hotel for the night and Bruce basically had to carry Dick inside. Having prepared in advanced, Bruce had reserved a suite with two rooms. Bruce and Damian shared a room, Dick and Tim shared a room and Jason took the pullout sofa in the living room.

The next morning at 4:00am, the process of the previous day repeated. Dick ended up sitting in the back in between Tim and Damian and Jason sat up front-with Bruce and Dick still taking turns. When they were two hours away from Miami, Dick began to get very annoying.

"Are we there yet?" the twenty-three-year-old asked.

"We're two hours away." Bruce grunted. This process repeated until Bruce couldn't take it any longer and told Dick that if he didn't shut up, he make him sit on the roof of the car.

The last leg of the ride ended with Bruce sitting in back fast asleep in between Tim and Damian. Upon arriving at the hotel, Dick couldn't help but take a picture. Bruce looked very out of place, squashed in the back. It was 12:00am and the Bat Family was so looking forward to sleeping passed 4:00am.

Next time: trouble at the beach!


	102. of Beaches and Luck

Sorry for the delay!

For ZeldaIsis

The Wayne Boys got up at 8:00 and after having breakfast they got ready to go down to the beach. As per usual, Dick was the most excited to get down to the beach and swimming, Jason was indifferent yet in a good mood, and Tim was mildly excited, Bruce showed no emotion and Damian made sure to hide any and all excitement. Once everyone had on their swimming trunks, t-shirts, suntan lotion (at Bruce's insistence command) and backpacks, the family headed down to the beach.

The family was able to find a semi-secluded area and setup their things-beach towels, a large umbrella and a few chairs. Dick and Jason quickly spread out their blankets and then raced each other to the water. Bruce found it slightly odd that Jason was being pleasant, but he wasn't about to complain-glad for Jason's good mood and turned his attention to getting some rest. Damian set up a chair and then lied down on his back, put on a pair of sunglasses and put on some headphones and Tim sat down in the sand and read a book.

Twenty minutes later, Jason and Dick broke out into a water fight and Bruce sent Tim to go break it up, only for the teen to get caught up in the battle. The three brothers continued to enjoy themselves for another few minutes before getting a devious idea. The three brothers silently made their way over to their youngest brother and then Tim quickly pulled away his headphones before helping Jason and Dick drag him to the water. Damian cursed, kicked and squirmed, trying to get away and by the time he was able to escape, he was soaking wet. Damian immediately stood up and shoved Dick and when the twenty-three-year-old landed, his hand hit something hard. Dick grimaced slightly at the pain that went to his wrist at the hard impact. Once he was back on his feet, Dick bent down to find out what he had hit and found that it was a small statue. Dick raised an eyebrow and held out the small stone statue for his two remaining brothers to see-Damian had headed back to their area to dry off.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea…any ideas Timmy?" Dick asked and Tim took it into his hand and examined it.

"Probably just an old statue that someone lost." The second to youngest replied.

"Well it looks pretty old, so I'm guessing that it was lost a while ago…It's kind of cool looking; I think I'll keep it around for a bit." Dick said and his brothers shrugged and then headed over to his chair to dry off. Dick sat down in his beach chair and it immediately collapsed under his weight. Dick immediately stood up, startled from the fall.

"Damian, I know you're upset about the water, but was that really necessary; didn't you get your revenge when you pushed me?" Dick asked slightly annoyed.

"That wasn't me." Damian muttered.

"Yeah right." Tim muttered, not believing his brother for a second.

"Damian has been sitting here the whole time." Bruce said and the discussion quickly ended.

Later in the day, the family walked into town for lunch and to hang out. They crossed the street upon having the light, with Dick walking second to last-behind Jason. A car had come speeding down the street, through the red light and if not for Jason, Dick would have been hit.

"Whoah thanks Jason! Where did that come from?" Dick asked as the car continued to speed down the street.

"No idea, but that was a close one." Tim said as he and his family continued on their way, Bruce making a mental note of the license plate number. Several minutes later, they were sitting at a table and splitting a pizza. Dick's luck turned on him again and his beverage exploded all over him. Tim grabbed some paper towels for his brother and as Dick stood up, the statue fell from his pocket. After the twenty-three-year-old picked up the item and something occurred to him.

"I've been having nothing but bad luck since I found this thing." Dick said and Bruce, Tim and Damian rolled their eyes, Jason just laughed.

"Dick, stuff like that only happens on _the Brady Bunch* _or _Scooby Doo_." Tim AKA Mr. Logic said.

"Well I'm going to put it back anyway." Dick said and Tim rolled his eyes again.

"Hey if Goldie here wants to believe that the statue is bad luck, let him." Jason said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Jason, whatever you have planned, don't." Bruce said and Jason just glared.

"So Dick, how are you going to find the exact spot where you found the statue?" Tim asked and his brother shrugged.

"I'll get it to that area that should be good enough." Dick replied and his brother sighed.

A few hours later, Dick arrived back to the beach. Before arriving, he nearly got his by a car again, tripped over a bench, found a whole in his pants pocket that allowed his wallet to escape and walked into a wall. Dick was not in a good mood. The twenty-three-year-old found the place where he had originally found the statue and buried it. Upon heading back to the hotel room where his family was hanging out, Dick received a call that someone found his wallet. He smirked as he headed up to his room, glad to rub it in that he was right.

*Thought it was fair to bring up the Brady Bunch episode since that was what ZeldaIsis suggested (I remember being really freaked out by the episodes when Greg, Peter and Bobby find a cursed idol thing)

Anyway, any other beach ideas?


	103. Vacation's End

Sorry for the delay! And this one goes out to all readers! (*and PhantomxK, I incorporated one of your ideas, albeit subtly with asterisks)

The Wayne Boys were relieved when they finally returned from vacation and could finally escape each other. Dick and Jason barely had their things out of the car when they grabbed their vehicles and headed to their other homes. Bruce brought his things into his room and collapsed on the bed and thought about the beach: from *Jason getting ahold of a plastic shark fin* to scare his brothers to a surfing competition the boys had against each other and Damian nearly drowning. Apparently no matter how much pride the child has, he does not know how to ride on a surfboard. Dick and Bruce shared the drive home and it felt like it would never end…ever.

The drive to Bludhaven felt never-ending. Dick was beginning to feel convinced that he had no life other than driving around. When he finally got to his apartment, it was 2:00am and he crashed on his bed, only for Barbara to call him five minutes later to find out how the trip had gone. Dick groaned into the phone and hung up. On the other side of the phone, Barbara just laughed picturing what must have been one busy vacation. Meanwhile, when Jason returned to his apartment, he too collapsed and when his phone rang the next morning, he took out his gun and shot it. He was in no mood to deal with anyone.

At the manor, Tim found that he was wide awake and ended up finding some books to read until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Damian fell right asleep on top of his blankets and Bruce ended up tucking in his son. Bruce woke up later at 4:00am and decided to check on Tim only to find him fast asleep over a pile of books on his floor so he gently put him in bed and tucked him in. Bruce was almost tempted to drive to Jason's and Dicks apartments to check on them but thought better of it. As glad as he was that the vacation came to end, Bruce had to admit that he missed all of the bonding that went on. Jason and Damian were both civil, Dick didn't nearly suffocate his brothers with hugs and Tim managed to actually put down his books and relax. Smiling to himself (not that anyone would ever be able to prove that he smiled), Bruce fell asleep, completely drained from vacation.

Okay, the fluffy ending wasn't intentional, but I love it XD (and it seems kinda familiar…hm, I wonder why? XD)

Anyway, I'll try to update a couple of more times this week (prompts would help with this, hint, hint XD) but there most likely won't be any updates next week because my oldest brother is getting married so I'll be busy with family stuff!


	104. Grandpa Bats and Panic Attacks

For AJ Crane-thank you for putting up with my questions!

A sequel to the previous chapter.

It was a few weeks since Barbara and Dick had their big fight and finding out that they were expecting a baby. The couple had already told Jim, Alfred, Dick's siblings and most of their friends. The only person they hadn't yet told was Bruce and they knew that they had to since Barbara would start showing soon.

"Dick, when are you going to tell Bruce?" Barbara asked as her husband turned into Nightwing.

"Tonight; Damian is patrolling with Tim tonight and I figured I'd break the news to him then." Dick replied as he checked one final time to make sure he had everything.

"Good, because your window of being able to tell him without figuring it out for himself is starting to close." Barbara said and Nightwing nodded before heading out.

Dick arrived at the Batcave an hour later to see his father using the computer.

"About time. Let's go." Batman said not giving his son time to say "hello" or tell him that he would soon be a grandfather. Sighing, Nightwing following Batman about of the Cave and into the city.

The night started off slow and right as Nightwing was going to tell Batman about Barbara, there was a jewelry store robbery and then someone armed walked into a drugstore. Batman immediately headed to the jewelry store and Dick to the drugstore. More robberies and other crimes happened and it was another three hours before the father and son could meet up again. When they did meet up, it was to take out a few bad guys on a rooftop. They took out the last thug and Nightwing took the opening.

"Alright Grandpa Batman, let's head back." Dick said with a smirk and watched the look of shock that was planted on Bruce's face. He was definitely not expecting that.

I know I've said this with a few chapters, but I'm going to work on an extended version of this chapter


	105. Sock Skating

And I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient! I can't believe my brother is married! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and let me know if you have any requests!

* * *

Once in a while Alfred will wax the main floor of Wayne Manor and every time he does, "sock skating" ensues. Usually it's just Dick who partakes in such an activity (Alfred usually tries to avoid waxing the floor when it's close to a visit from Dick) but this time the twenty-three-year-old was determined to share the occasion on this fine Sunday morning with his sibs…of course he'd have to wait until 10:00 for at least one of them to wake up.

At around 10:15, Tim emerged from his room fully dressed minus shoes. The teen was downstairs and halfway to the area where his shoes were when his oldest brother grabbed him and dragged him to the main entrance of the manor.

"Dick! Let go of me!" Tim growled as Dick dragged him to the slippery floor.

"Not until we go sock skating!" Dick replied with a grin and Tim groaned. His brother had tried to get him to partake in this activity at least once before, and it ended with two bloody noses. Tim was about to remind his brother about the incident and then thought better of it for it was one of those situations where you realize that arguing isn't worth it. Sighing to himself, Tim put a hand to his brother's arm before announcing "You're it!" Grinning, Dick chased after his brother and nearly slipped while trying to make him "it".

Meanwhile, Damian was rudely woken up at 10:45 when he heard laughter coming from downstairs. Grumbling to himself, the ten-year-old got dressed and headed downstairs to see two of his older brother chasing after each other in a childish manor. Before Damian could demand to know what was going on, Tim tapped his arm cried out "you're it!" and slid on the floor. Damian raised an eyebrow and went after his brother. Dick just stood to the side and watched the scene and didn't notice Damian tagging him. Grinning, Dick slid over to Damian, tagged him back saying "Tag, no tag-backs!" glaring, Damian made his way over to Tim.

The brothers were so absorbed in their game that they didn't even notice Jason walk inside. The second oldest Wayne walked into the middle of the floor, folded his arms and waited to be noticed. When he finally was he questioned them.

"You started without me?!" The man asked before being tagged by Dick. Alfred secretly watched from the next room over, glad to have a video camera on hand so he could show Bruce what went on whilst he was napping.


	106. the Impatient Bat

For AJ Crane

* * *

Slight change from Baby Graysons-Bruce knew that they were having twins-see Grandpa Bats and Panic Attacks-and Damian doesn't know.

It had been seven months since Bruce found out that Dick and Barbara were expecting and the grandfather-to-be was busy shopping at the mall with Damian.

"Why are we here again?" Damian asked as he and his father roamed around a department store that specialized in items for babies.

"Because Dick and Barbara are expecting a child." Bruce said simply.

"But she's not due for another few weeks why are we doing this now?" The eleven-year-old asked, trying to sound like he wasn't whining.

"Because they can have the baby any time now and I want to be prepared. Also if we have everything, then while they are still in the hospital we can go into their apartment and put in the new furniture instead of the old pieces from the manor." Bruce said as he picked up a giant yellow teddy bear and then examined a crib.

Several hours later, the seats in Bruce's car were folded over and inside was a crib, rocking chair, changing table and high chair. While in the store, Bruce talked to the woman at the desk and requested that he get four of each piece he bought so he could set up a nursery in the manor for the twins.

Later that evening, Bruce was busy it work setting up a nursery for his future grandchildren. He allowed Tim to help him set up the first set of furniture and Tim eagerly talked about being an uncle. Once all the furniture was set up, Bruce, Tim and Damian went on patrol. Luckily it was a quiet evening and the Bats were able to turn in early and the eldest Wayne waited until Tim and Damian were asleep before setting up the other set for the manor nursery.

Bruce was still slightly in disbelief that he was going to be a grandfather and after he finished in the nursery (which he locked to keep out his sons from snooping around), Bruce went into his study and pulled out an old photo album with pictures from when Dick was eight and had just moved in. He found it hard to believe that the scared eight-year-old he took in was twenty-four and almost a father; oh how time flies. Bruce flipped through photos of Dick on his first day of school each year-and his last day, as well as graduation and random pictures. The last picture in the album was of Dick and Barbara at their wedding and Bruce smacked his forehead: he forgot to get an album for each twin. Well the album could wait, but the expectant grandfather knew he would go out and get a couple the next day. He knew the next few weeks would be full of anticipation as he waited for the call.

* * *

Hi all, sorry for the delay-had a hard time figuring out what to write…anyway, starting next week and going until the end of August, I'm not sure how often I'll be posting-As usual I will be reading reviews (and hopefully responding) and taking suggestions (as usual) Anyway, happy reading and thanks for sticking with the series!


	107. the First Meeting

For AJ Crane

* * *

Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian and Jim Gordon had all been waiting room in the maternity wing of the Gotham Hospital for over eight hours when Dick finally walked out of Barbara's room with a broad grin.

"So do I have a granddaughter or a grandson?" Jim asked as he walked over to his son-in-law.

"Both; we have twins!" Dick replied happily as he was embraced by his father-in-law.

"Did you know you were having twins?" Tim asked as he got a turn to hug his older brother.

"Yeah, we just wanted to keep it secret until we knew for sure." Dick said as he ruffled Tim's hair before moving to hug Bruce then Alfred and finally Damian. "We're allowed to have two family members in the room at a time so, Bruce, Jim, would you two like to meet your grandchildren?" Dick asked.

"Actually, Alfred should go first instead of me." Bruce said, remembering that Alfred had a few things to tend to. Dick raised an eyebrow and shrugged and led his father-in-law and grandfather into Barbara's room. Ten minutes later, Alfred left the room and Tim went to take his place; while Alfred was visiting with Barbara and the twins, Bruce let Tim and Damian know about the plans for the nursery and both boys agreed to leave with Alfred to make sure everything was ready. It was also agreed that Dick, Barbara and the babies would stay at the manor for a couple of weeks to adjust before going back to the apartment.

Tim spent five minutes in with his brother and sister-in-law and niece and nephew before letting Damian have a turn. The eleven-year-old went in for two minutes before leaving and heading home with Alfred and Tim. Jim left with Damian and Bruce had no more excuses not to go in.

"So Bruce, now are you ready to meet your grandkids?" Dick asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Let's go." Bruce said and silently followed Dick into the room.

"What are their names?" Bruce asked as he sat down in a chair while Dick got ready to allow him to hold his granddaughter.

"Well, our daughter is Marissa Joanne and our son is Jonathon Mark." Barbara said tiredly. Dick gently handed his daughter over to his father who awkwardly held her.

"Bruce, you have to support her head." Dick said and then arranged his father's arms so that he was properly holding Marissa. As soon as he felt secure with his hold on his granddaughter, Bruce examined her and right away noticed that she took over her mother's side. The new grandfather couldn't help but grin at the baby girl-his baby granddaughter. As Bruce held his granddaughter, Dick quickly took a picture on his phone and sent it to Lucius Fox as well as Alfred, Tim and Damian. A few minutes later, Marissa and Jonathon started crying and Bruce had to allow Dick to take back his daughter.

A couple days later, Bruce was back at work and proudly telling everyone about his grandchildren and showing everyone pictures. Lucius shared the picture of Bruce and Marissa to a few people in the office as soon as he received it. Back at the manor, Bruce was spending most of his time in the nursery and helping with the twins whenever possible. Dick and Barbara had a strong feeling that their kids would be spoiled rotten by their grandfather.


	108. Jason the Softy

For Month4 and PhantomxK

* * *

A new/alternate version of how Jason learned about the twins.

Marissa and Jonathon were a few weeks old when Barbara caught her husband watching their babies sleep with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Barbara asked, walking over to her husband. Dick jumped slightly and then lightly shook his head and then turned to his wife.

"Huh? Yeah, I've just been thinking…Maybe I should get in touch with Jason." Dick replied and Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Last time you saw him, you two got into a fist fight and you didn't get to tell him that we were expecting." Barbara said and Dick shrugged.

"That was a few months ago…I'm sure he's cooled down by now; I know I have. Anyway, he's their uncle, he should know." The twenty-five-year-old replied and Barbara sighed, hoping that she wouldn't need to track down a first aid kit after Dick's next encounter with Jason.

Dick spent the next few days trying to find his brother and on day five he was successful. Dick and Barbara had just put the twins to bed (again for the third time that evening) when there was a loud knock on the front door-more like a bang actually. The parents' eyes widened and they stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for the twins to cry and when they didn't, they raced to the front door. A grin quickly plastered itself to Dick's face when he saw who was there.

"Jaybird! Come on in! Can I get you anything? Tea, water, hot chocolate?" Dick asked and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you take a hint that I don't want to have anything to do with you?!" Jason nearly shouted and immediately the twins began to cry. Barbara quickly ran to the nursery to give her husband and brother-in-law some privacy. As soon as Jason heard the crying, his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head a few times before meeting his brother's gaze.

"You two are parents now?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Have been for about three weeks." Dick replied calmly as he led his brother to the nursery. Barbara had just picked up Jonathon when Dick and Jason entered the room. Barbara and Dick shared a look and then Dick took ahold of his son and started to rock him in his arms.

"Twins?" Jason asked and Dick grinned.

"You want to hold one?" The oldest Wayne Brother asked.

"I've never held a baby before…" Jason muttered.

"I've had to teach three people these past few weeks: Bruce, Tim and Damian." Dick said as he motioned for Jason to sit in a rocking chair and a few minutes later, Jason was hold Jonathon in his arms and was suppressing a smile…and almost failing. As soon as Dick was positive that Jason was holding Jonathon correctly, he picked up his still crying daughter and sat in the other rocking chair.

"I tried telling you about them last time we saw each other." Dick said after a few minutes of silence and then added "I'm sorry I messed up your operation…were you able to round up those thugs again?" Dick asked, catching his brother off guard.

"I uh, yeah I caught them a few hours later…sorry for the broken ribs." Jason muttered sheepishly and Dick smirked: his brother was a giant softy.

"Don't worry about it." Dick said with a gentle smile and for a brief moment, Jason smiled back-the kind of smile that if you blinked, you missed it.

"So, what are their names?" Jason asked.

"Jonathon and Marissa, or Jonny and Mar." Dick replied, looking down at his now sleeping daughter. Upon realizing that both twins were fast asleep, Dick quietly stood up and gingerly placed Marissa back in her bassinet before helping Jason with Jonathon. The brothers silently left the room and Dick walked Jason to the front door.

"Good night Jaybird." Dick said with a smile and Jason nodded before heading out.

"So Jason is just a giant teddy-bear, huh?" Barbara asked and Dick grinned.

"Ever since the twins were born, I've been noticing this teddy-bear side to most of my relatives." Dick said and Barbara laughed.

As Jason headed home, he wondered if Dick and Barbara would let him come visit his niece and nephew more often.

* * *

Because who doesn't love seeing Jason as a giant softy?


	109. Bedtime Stories

For AJ Crane and everyone who has been reviewing, I read appreciate all of them, thank you so much for sticking with the story! :)

* * *

"Alright kids, behave yourselves!" Dick said as he bend down to hug and kiss each kid and Barbara followed suit.

"That's right, behave for Grandpa Bruce!" Barbara said and each kid agreed. Several minutes later, Barbara and Dick were in their car and heading out for a dinner for two.

Things at the manor were running smoothly until it was bedtime for a six-year-old Roxanne. Though the kids wouldn't be spending the night, the parents would be away long enough that it would be too late for Roxanne to stay up. Five minutes after she was tucked into bed, the young girl began to cry and Bruce as well as the nine-year-old twins ran into her room to find out what was wrong.

"I want mommy and daddy!" The young girl cried and everyone sighed in relief.

"I know, and they'll be back soon. In the meantime would some stories about your father from when he was a kid help?" Bruce asked and Roxanne's face lit up.

"Can we listen too?" Jonathon asked and Bruce nodded and the two kids hopped onto their sister's bed.

"Ah, I've got a good one. When your father was in eighth grade, he was in the school musical. About halfway through the play he was singing a solo and when he got to a high note, his voice cracked and he immediately raced back stage. Alfred had to bribe him with cookies get him to go back to school the next day." Bruce said and then after explaining what it meant that Dick's voice didn't literally crack, the kids found the story amusing.

"Can you tell us some more stories about Dad?" Jonathon asked and Bruce obliged him.

"When your father was in eleventh grade I got called into school and was requested to bring a clean pair of pants for him. It turned out that during lunch one of his friends opened a bottle of seltzer and it exploded in an unfortunate way. That wasn't the only problem though, when he stood up from his seat to grab a paper towel, his pants ripped and his friends created a barrier around him to go to the bathroom so one of them could notify someone in the office." Bruce said and the kids were laughing again.

"Do you have any more stories?" Marissa asked with a giant grin and Bruce smiled. He had dozens of stories, but figured he should probably save some of them for another time.

"Alright one more, and then Roxanne needs to go to sleep." Bruce said and the kids agreed. "Great, okay here's a story from when your father was about nine-years-old. I was hosting a function downstairs and had tucked in your father before it started. Well, about two hours into the event, your father comes racing downstairs clad in his Superman pajamas and calling for Alfred. Apparently he woke up and needed water and forgot that there was something going on downstairs. He was so tired he hadn't noticed until he was off the bottom step and walked into someone. Well, after that he realized that he was downstairs in his pajamas with his elephant and instead of running back upstairs, he ran through the crowd and over to me. I think there might even still be a picture." Bruce said the kids laughed, but didn't find the story as amusing as the other ones.

"Bruce, did you have to tell them that one? Can't I have any dignity?" Dick whined as he and Barbara stepped into the doorway.

"Not a chance Short Pants." Barbara said with a smirk and her husband sighed.

"Don't worry, I only told them a few stories. Aren't you back kind of early?" Bruce asked.

"It's 10:00. Thanks for taking care of them." Dick said as Roxanne got out of bed and ran into her father's arms. Dick bent down and picked her up and gave her a hug before putting her down and then hugging Marissa and Jonathon.

"Not a problem." Bruce said as he picked up and hugged and kissed each grandchild before putting them down. Bruce walked Dick, Barbara and the kids to the front door and saw them out. As soon as he shut the door, Bruce found an old album that had the picture from the function he hosted, part of him wishing that Dick was still that little kid. Kids grow up way too fast

* * *

Sorry for the delay, slight writer's block and the program I'm attending until August 22 is kinda stressful however, writing this definitely cheered me up :) Keep sending in your ideas (it helps me put chapters sooner!)


	110. Out of Commission Part One

For soccernin19 (who read my mind) This one may be at least a two-parter and Jason will be in it! The first chapter of the "arc" is what happened to Dick, and then at least one chapter dealing with the aftermath. I'm going to do my bet to get the related chapters out every couple of days.

* * *

Barbara paled visibly and dropped her phone which hit her desk with a loud "smack".

"Barbara, what's going on?" Jane-one of Barbara's coworker's-asked noticing her stunned friend.

"Huh? I-I uh just got a call from um Michael-the head detective at Dick's precinct…Dick got injured." Barbara said slowly in disbelief.

"What happened? I'll give you a ride to the hospital." Jane said calmly as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Michael is coming to give me a ride; he wants to tell me what happened in person…I just need to call Bruce and my Dad, oh and Tim and Stephanie so they can get the kids and…" Barbara began to say.

"Barbara, take a couple of deep breaths. I'll pick up the kids."

"No thank you, I think it would be best if their aunt or one of their uncles picked them up." Barbara replied and then Jane nodded and told her to let her know if she needed anything. Several minutes later, Michael and Barbara on their way to Gotham Memorial Hospital. The pair was silent for most of the journey with Michael not wanting to talk about what happened while driving. Finally after ten minutes, they made it to the waiting room outside the OR.

"Alright Michael, what happened?" Barbara asked and the man took a deep breath and then guided Barbara to a chair.

"Dick took a bullet to his shoulder." Michael said, unable to think of any other way to say it.

"What?!" Barbara nearly shouted.

"That's not all…he and Detective Lawson were chasing down a couple of suspects and the chase took them up an escape ladder…from there we assume that one of the culprits shot him and he fell between the gap. I don't know what other injuries he has-I'm guessing a broken leg and some ribs. He's been in surgery for half an hour now." Michael said.

"Where's Lawson?" Barbara asked with a glare.

"I don't know. He fled the scene. We only found Dick because he had called to tell me of his progress. Right now we suspect that Lawson was working with the suspects and escaped with them." Michael replied and Barbara sighed and shook her head.

"I have to make some phone calls." Barbara said abruptly and Michael indicated that he would stay where he was in the waiting room.

"Bruce Wayne's office, Kate Locke speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Kate Locke asked.

"It's Barbara Grayson, Bruce's daughter-in-law. I need to speak to Bruce." Barbara said quickly.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is in a meeting. Can I take a message?" Kate asked, taking out a sticky note.

"It's an emergency; his son is in the hospital." Barbara said sternly and then there was silence on the other line as Kate went to talk to her boss. A few minutes later, Barbara was on the phone with her Dad then Stephanie and finally Damian. Tim and Stephanie both agreed to meet Barbara at the hospital but wouldn't be able to pick up the kids on time, nor would Damian. After talking to Bruce, Tim and Damian, Barbara decided to give Jason a call. Jim offered to pick up his grandkids, but Barbara said she needed him with her.

"What?" Jason asked, irritated that someone was calling him.

"Jason, it's Barbara…Dick got hurt at work and is in the hospital, I need you to pick up Jonathon, Marissa and Roxanne from school." Barbara said urgently.

"Which hospital?" Jason asked tiredly.

"Gotham Memorial."

"What time to the kids get out of school?"

"In half an hour, Gotham Academy, I'll give them a call so they'll know the kids have permission to leave with you. Jason, thank you so much!" Barbara said and hung up. After Barbara got off the phone, Michael handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Michael, you don't need to stay here." Barbara said she collapsed in a chair.

"I'm actually assigned her for Dick's protection as well as yours, at least until Sawyer and Miles can get here. We don't know if Lawson and the two goons had been planning on killing or just hurting Dick or even if he just got in the way. The chief wanted someone here in case they come to finish the job-if they know he's alive still." Michael said and Barbara nodded, suddenly feeling years older.

Several minutes later, Bruce and Alfred arrived and Michael told the story again for them. Michael was in the middle of telling what happened when Jason, Marissa, Jonathon and Roxanne followed by a couple of police officers entered the waiting area. The kids immediately raced to their mother to give her a hug before going over to their grandfathers and great grandfather.

"Detective Stone." Both officers said and Michael nodded to them.

"Officer Miles, Officer Sawyer. Good timing, I need to head back to the precinct. Give me a call when or if there's any news." Michael said and the two cops agreed.

"Mom, they really have no idea what happened to Detective Lawson?" Roxanne asked after hearing what happened.

"None." Barbara said with a sigh. "Jonny, are you okay?" the mother asked, signaling for her son to take the seat empty seat to her right-Marissa was sitting by her left side and Roxy was sitting with Bruce and Jason.

"I guess I was just so used to Dad being secure even as a detective…it never occurred to me that he could be seriously injured or injured at all." Jonathon said and Marissa silently nodded into her mother's shoulder.

An hour and a half later, Tim, Stephanie and Damian arrived. A few minutes after the newcomers got settled in, Dick's doctor, Doctor Avery, appeared and asked for Barbara and Bruce.

"What's the story?" Barbara asked right away.

"Your husband is very lucky. The bullet went through his shoulder and hit anything crucial. However, he has a broken arm with the shoulder dislocated-the one that was shot that is; he also did some serious damage to his leg-a compound fracture. He hurt a few ribs-fractures with no breaks and only has a minor head injury. His other wounds are being taken care of, and we should have him in recovery within the next two hours. He probably won't be to with it until sometime tomorrow." The doctor said and Barbara and Bruce just stood their silently.

"When can he come home?" Barbara asked after she processed what the doctor told her.

"I think he should stay for about a week. I'll come get you when you can see him." Doctor Avery said.

To be continued…


	111. Out of Commission Part Two

Continued from the previous chapter…

Later that night after Jonathon, Marissa and Roxanne briefly saw their father; Stephanie took them to their house. Stephanie agreed to stay with them so Barbara could stay overnight.

"Are you kids sure that you don't want to eat anything before you go to sleep?" Stephanie asked and her nieces and nephew informed her that they just wanted to go to their rooms and rest. Once she was sure that the seventeen-year-old twins and their fourteen-year-old sister were fast asleep, Stephanie herself decided it was time to get some rest. What she didn't count on was the fact that kids were just pretending-that they had something planned. Roxanne was the lookout and as soon as she saw Stephanie go to bed, she let her siblings know it was safe to sneak down to the Nest.

"So do we have a game plan?" Jonathon asked as he sat down by one of the computers.

"Yeah, Nightwing and Nightingale will be making an appearance at Detective Lawson's place of residence." Roxanne said.

"Sounds like a plan. The Flamingo really wants to stay back?" Jonathon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone needs to be on the lookout in case Aunt Stephanie goes to check on us. Anyway, Roxy is better at this stuff than I am." Marissa said simply.

"So let me guess we're going to Lawson's house and interrogate him-if he's even there that is. He's probably out of town now." Jonathon muttered.

"Look, just put on the suit and act like Dad-er Nightwing, if he's not home then you just search for clues." Marissa said simply and Jonathon rolled his eyes-he was torn between wanting to follow through with the plan and going back to bed. While Marissa and Jonathon were arguing about the plan, Roxanne went into her changing room and walked out as Nightingale just as Jonathon officially agreed to the mission. A few minutes later, Nightwing well maybe Nightwing Lite, emerged from a changing room with a concerned look on his face.

"Mar, Roxy, we forgot something…Nightwing doesn't have red hair." Jonathon said and Marissa smirked.

"Did you forget that we Bats are always prepared?" Marissa asked as she tossed a bottle of temporary black hair dye to her brother. After another few minutes, Nightwing returned.

"Alright 'Gale, let's go." Nightwing said and Nightingale smirked and followed after her brother.

"See ya later Mar, hopefully with good news." Nightingale said and Marissa waved her and Nightwing off. Nightwing and Nightingale each hopped onto their own motorcycles and then began to head out of the Bird Nest and over to Detective Lawson's house. When they were a couple of blocks away, the pair ditched their motorcycles and carefully examined the outside of the one-floor house. Roxanne found an open window leading into a den and signaled for her brother to come take a look.

"You think someone already came to find Lawson?" Nightingale asked and her brother nodded and then pulled himself inside the house before helping his sister in. As soon as Nightingale was steady on her feet, Nightwing left the room to examine the rest of the house and found that it was empty so if anyone had come-they already left. After about twenty minutes of searching, Roxanne found a note that was semi-hidden behind a bookcase in the bedroom. The note had an address that neither Jonathon nor Roxanne recognized. Jonathon told the address to Marissa and she was able to inform her siblings that it was for a warehouse in Bludhaven.

"Why is it always warehouses?" Nightwing muttered as he and Nightingale prepared to head into Bludhaven. The Grayson kids had only been to Bludhaven a couple of times, once so their father could show them where they had a safe house and another time to visit one of his friends.

"Nightwing, do you really think that Lawson and Co will be at the warehouse?" Nightingale asked as she and her brother got close to Bludhaven.

"I'm hoping. I mean, it was the only evidence of where he would go." Jonathon said.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's odd that he would leave a note with the address where he is?" Nightingale asked.

"No, I think that he truly didn't know that today's events were going to happen. I think that he didn't know his friends were going to be chased-I think he and his allies had a real plan, but this happened first otherwise he would have taken care to clean up his place. I went into a bedroom to see a couple of duffle bags next to his bed that were semi-packed. Had today been intentional then I think his bags would be gone as would the note. Does that make sense?" Jonathon asked after realizing he just gave over his whole thought process.

"I think so…basically he and his friends were probably already planning something that would give reason for them to run and they had to get away sooner?" Roxanne asked, making sure that she understood everything.

"Basically. Anyway, we should ditch the bikes at the safe house and then continue the rest of the way by foot." Nightwing replied and Nightingale agreed. After parking their motorcycles at the safe house, the siblings took to the rooftops and began to head toward the warehouse district.

The two were silent on their journey to the warehouse. Roxanne was trying to keep herself calm and rational so she wouldn't do something she'd regret upon finding Lawson. Jonathon on the other hand was trying to think like his father so as to not give anything away.

"Nightwing, we're here…what's the plan?" Roxanne asked.

"We peek in through the window and then jump right in." Jonathon said thinking it was a plan his father would come up with. Roxanne peered through the window and saw Lawson and the two men he was working with.

"Ready?" Jonathon asked and in response, Nightingale crashed through one of the windows. Nightwing quickly followed his sister's lead and before the two could get any further Lawson and Co turned around and begin to shoot at the two heroes. The siblings easily dodged most of the bullets and quickly ran to hide behind some boxes. Okay so maybe they hadn't completely thought their plan through. Nightwing pushed his younger sister behind him so he didn't need to worry about her getting hurt. The teen took out a couple of his batarings and just as he was about to disarm the three men, a man with a red helmet dropped down from the ceiling and disarmed the three by shooting away their weapons. Lawson's allies quickly charged at the Redhood and he took them out easily-knocking them out instead of killing.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!" Lawson stammered after watching just how easily his friends were taken out. Rolling his eyes, the Redhood hit the back of Lawson's head with the butt of his gun and then signaled for his niece and nephew to tie up the three men.

"What the hell did you two think you were doing?" Jason asked with a growl.

"Why did you knock them out? How are we supposed to find out what they were up to and why they hurt Dad?!" Roxanne cried.

"Because I know what they were up to, they were just a small sect of a larger group that's been dealing drugs. Your dad was starting to catch on to something mysterious when he accidentally overheard Lawson talking to Danes and Morgan here. Now what the hell did you two think you were doing?" Jason asked once again.

"Finding these three obviously." Roxanne muttered and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Nightwing, you get in touch with the police let them know you caught the men responsible for injuring Detective Grayson." Jason said sternly and Jonathon immediately did as told.

"You're not going to kill them?" Roxanne asked confused, knowing her Uncle's style.

"Your Dad made me swear not to kill anyone, and he had a good threat. Now let's head back to your house so Stephanie can yell at you three-I'm assuming that Marissa is standing guard." Jason said and led Nightwing and Nightingale outside

"How do you know so much about this case?" Nightwing asked as Redhood walked him and Nightingale to the safe house.

"I agreed to look into it a couple of weeks ago. Their big sting was supposed to go down tomorrow night. They just got stupid and were caught fleeing a murder that was your father's case." Jason explained. Upon reaching the safe house, Jason instructed his niece and nephew to go straight home and warned them that he was calling Stephanie to let her know what happened. The whole ride home, all Jonathon could of was how they could have planned their entrance better. He realized that crashing through the window was on the top of stupid entrances when entering a place with gunmen. He was glad that there were only three and not hundreds like there could have been…he and Roxanne were lucky-very lucky.

"Just so you know, you should be ready for Mom to lecture us on stealth." Jonathon said and Roxanne agreed.

Just as Jason predicted, Stephanie was furious and went on a twenty minute rant yelling at her nieces and nephew and told them that their mother would be hearing about this.

* * *

I hope this chapter made logical sense-I thought this was the best way to play it out. Next chapter will be more of what the family is thinking/going through while Dick recovers-it took me a while to figure out how this chapter should go-I just knew that Jason had to be the hero, because well, he's Jason and I don't give him nearly enough screen time. Anyway, send in ideas you want to see happen during this arc or after the arc!


	112. Out of Commission Part Three

This one goes out to all my awesome readers! I just checked the review count-over 400 reviews, I can't believe it! Anyway onto part 3 of Out of Commission

True to her word, Stephanie told Barbara about what the kids had done the next day when the latter returned from the hospital. Barbara was exhausted having not slept at all that night sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair so she could stay with her husband. Despite the lack of sleep, she somehow managed to have enough energy to scold her children for an hour and a half. She spent a good portion of the lecture talking about what would have happened had one of them been hurt and did it occur to them that they were doing something so reckless and stupid. Throughout the lecture, the kids willed for the phone to ring or for someone to somehow interrupt the conversation but alas they had to endure the wrath of their mother and were actually relieved when she stopped yelling to dole out punishments.

"Well, I'm sure the three of you understand how stupid it was what you did, even if you did help your Uncle Jason. As for punishments, the three of you will be grounded for one month until the end of spring break. During this time you will only have an hour and a half afterschool to hang out with friends before coming home. You will take turns on house chores: doing dishes, cleaning the house and running errands. You will also take turns in helping me prepare dinner. Also there will be no going to the Nest during this time, and you three won't be allowed back in the Nest until you are better trained." Barbara said and the kids just nodded sadly and she sighed. "I'm just glad that you're all okay…" Barbara added and then one at a time she hugged each child. After hugging her mother, Roxanne silently went to her room without talking to either sibling or her mother. As soon as she got to her room the fourteen-year-old flopped down on her bed and then checked her clock to see that it was 12:00pm exactly and thought it weird that normally she would be at lunch with her friends and cousins at this time.

After all three kids had gone to their rooms, Barbara went to her own to change. She also put together a backpack of things she would need for the day-some snacks, her cellphone charger and a couple of books. Once she was sure that she had what she needed, Barbara went into each child's room to find out who wanted to go back with the hospital with her and each child agreed to go.

It wasn't until visiting hours were almost over when Dick started to seem more with it and Marissa accidentally let slip what she and her siblings had done that night. After telling over the whole story, Dick was silent and then after a few moments simply said:

"As soon as I'm back on my feet, we're working on stealth training." Barbara rolled her eyes and mentally groaned; of course her husband would say that.

As soon as Barbara, Roxanne, Jonathon and Marissa got home, Roxanne once again went straight to her room-skipping dinner. The teen refused to go downstairs and eat-claiming not to be hungry. Barbara decided that she would go and talk to her, but Jonathon insisted on going instead and brought a plate of food with him. He knocked on Roxy's door and didn't bother to wait for an answer. When he walked inside, he saw her curled up with her favorite stuffed animal-one their dad gave her.

"Eat." Jonathon said as he sat down and Roxanne shook her head. Sighing, Jonathon put the plate on her nightstand. "What's going on Roxy?" the seventeen-year-old asked, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Dad got hurt." Was all she said.

"I know…none of us saw that coming. I mean we're more used to him getting injured as Nightwing than Detective Grayson. But we got to see him today and he'll be home soon enough and back on his feet by the time summer vacation rolls around." Jonathon said comfortingly.

"I did research on compound fractures while we were at the hospital yesterday-Dad's probably going to walk with a limp…he won't be back to his old self." Roxanne said and her brother sighed once again.

"Dad is tough, you know what he's been through and right now he needs us. Roxy, just don't think about Dad's future, think about helping out now, like don't be so withdrawn when we go visit tomorrow after school. And I know Marissa doesn't usually allow it, but until the end of the year you are allowed to sit with us during lunch." Jonathon said and his sister smiled and let go of her stuffed animal to hug him back.

"Thanks Jonny." Roxanne said after a few minutes and then grabbed her plate.

Next time: The rest of the family's feelings about what happened to Dick and Dick returns home and his reaction to what happened. Look for it either Sunday or Monday night.


	113. Out of Commission Part 4

I know I said that there would be more family reactions in this chapter, but PhantomxK had a great idea, so this goes out to PhantomxK Sorry for how short this chapter is (and the next one will probably be short as well)

Jason crashed on his couch in his apartment after making sure that Roxanne and Jonathon had gotten home safely. As Jason lied down on his couch, something kept bugging him. After a few minutes he realized what it was: Lawson and his partners wouldn't be alone and that someone else working with them might be a bit ticked off that Dick discovered what his partner was up to and would try and finish the job. Jason quickly jumped off his couch, glad that he kept his shoes on, grabbed his gun and helmet and headed to the hospital.

It turned out that Jason got there just in time. He arrived inside his brother's room to find that two thugs were about to come in. Barbara was out of the room and Dick was sleeping and Jason didn't want to wake him so he carefully took one of the plastic chairs and then waited for the thugs to come inside. As soon as the first one entered, Jason tackled him with a chair. He took out both men without using his gun. In the process however, he managed to wake up his brother. Groaning, Jason ignored Dick until he was sure that the men were all unconscious and tied up securely. He signaled for his brother to be silent and wait until Jason called the police to let them know about the men and possible others.

"Aww, Jason you care; you big softy!" Dick said with a grin when Jason returned from having the goons taken care of. Jason had removed his helmet and jacket as soon as it was just him and his brother.

"No. I just didn't want those goons on the streets and bringing in drugs!" Jason countered but Dick wouldn't let up. "Dick, you're heavily medicated right now." Jason kindly reminded his brother.

"And you care about me!" Dick replied, grin getting larger. A minute later Jason was saved when a nurse walked in and yelled at him for being in the room past visiting hours and keeping her patient up. Jason put forth no argument and waved to his brother before leaving…maybe he was getting soft? Nah, never. Ever…unless his nieces and nephew were involved…nope never.


	114. Out of Commission Part 5

And here's part five and I guess the end of the arc (read author's note at the end)

A couple of hours after Dick woke up in the hospital, Stephanie took Jonathon, Marissa and Roxanne home while Bruce, Tim and Damian headed back to the manor.

"I knew he shouldn't have become a cop." Bruce said after collapsing on a couch in the living room.

"Bruce's he's been a cop for twenty years and the fact that he's gone this far without that serious of an injury is impressive…it's more risky when he's out as Nightwing." Tim pointed out and Bruce shook his head before abruptly standing up.

"Bruce, it's been a long day, Gotham can survive without Batman for one night." Tim said and Bruce ignored him and started heading down to the cave but was quickly stopped by Alfred. The butler gave his charge a menacing look until he headed in the other direction and up to his bedroom. A few minutes after Bruce left, Tim turned to Damian.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Tim asked, startling his brother.

"Grayson is an idiot" Damian replied, sounding like his eleven-year-old self and then headed off to his own bedroom. Sighing, Tim leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Master Tim, would you like a cup of tea?" Alfred asked and Tim looked the butler with a small smile and agreed to have a cup. Alfred joined him and the two talked about the accident-Tim glad he finally had someone to talk to about it with, sure he'd talked to Stephanie at the hospital, but he needed a calmer conversation that wouldn't be overheard.

"Will you be staying the night?" Alfred asked when the talk came to an end.

"Yeah, I might as well since the kids are here." Tim said referring to his own two children-thirteen-year-old Jenny and ten-year-old Brendon. Alfred informed Tim that his bed was already made and the father decided to check in on his kids before heading to bed.

After making sure that his children were safe in bed and sleeping, Tim headed to his own room and spotted an old picture on his desk. The picture was of him and Dick hanging out in the latter's bedroom in the manor. It was taken a week after the first time Dick was injured on the job: he had just been a rookie then and had somehow broken his leg. Tim picked up the photo and sat down on his bed and stared at it. He remembered Alfred driving him straight to the hospital in Bludhaven from school and being very worried since all they knew was that Dick had been shot-but not where. Dick hadn't been too thrilled about having to live in the manor while he recovered especially when he and Bruce had gotten into a giant argument about it. Shaking his head, Tim wished that the phone call this time had been similar to the last one and not as serious as it was. Tim placed the picture back on his desk and then lied down and stared up at the ceiling, it was going to be a long night.

A/N: sorry for how short. I'm thinking of writing stories involving Tim, Stephanie and their kids or their kids and Dick and Barbara's kids. Also, I had another version with the characters being younger and I'm thinking of finishing it and posting it, anyone interested? (Jason will have a bigger role since the Grayson kids would be too young to go out in costume-they would probably be around six and three)


	115. Out of Commission Alternate Part 1

For AJ Crane, READINGhearts17, ZeldaIsis, and PhantomxK (by the way, loved your idea and it will be making an appearance in the second part of the alternate version)

So this is an alternate version of Out of Commission. In case you didn't read the author's note in the last chapter, this is essentially the same as the last arc except the characters are younger and Jason has a bigger role. After this arc I'm back to taking suggestions (which you can still send now and I'll store them for when the arc finishes). Here's an age guide:

Dick-31

Barbara-between 31-35 (I know she's older than Dick, but you can choose how much older)

Jason-27

Jonathon and Marissa-7

Roxanne-four

Tim and Stephanie-25

Damian-17

Now onto the story: and yes it starts off the same as the original version:

Barbara paled visibly and dropped her phone which hit her desk with a loud "smack".

"Barbara, what's going on?" Jane-one of Barbara's coworker's-asked noticing her stunned friend.

"Huh? I-I uh just got a call from um Michael-the head detective at Dick's precinct…Dick got injured." Barbara said slowly in disbelief.

"What happened? I'll give you a ride to the hospital." Jane said calmly as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Michael is coming to give me a ride; he wants to tell me what happened in person…I just need to call Bruce and my Dad, oh and Tim and Stephanie so they can get the kids and…" Barbara began to say.

"Barbara, take a couple of deep breaths. I'll pick up the kids."

"No thank you, I think it would be best if their aunt or one of their uncles picked them up." Barbara replied and then Jane nodded and told her to let her know if she needed anything. Several minutes later, Michael and Barbara on their way to Gotham Memorial Hospital. The pair was silent for most of the journey with Michael not wanting to talk about what happened while driving. Finally after ten minutes, they made it to the waiting room outside the OR.

"Alright Michael, what happened?" Barbara asked and the man took a deep breath and then guided Barbara to a chair.

"Dick took a bullet to his shoulder." Michael said, unable to think of any other way to say it.

"What?!" Barbara nearly shouted.

"That's not all…he and Detective Lawson were chasing down a couple of suspects and the chase took them up an escape ladder…from there we assume that one of the culprits shot him and he fell between the gap. I don't know what other injuries he has-I'm guessing a broken leg and some ribs. He's been in surgery for half an hour now." Michael said.

"Where's Lawson?" Barbara asked with a glare.

"I don't know. He fled the scene. We only found Dick because he had called to tell me of his progress. Right now we suspect that Lawson was working with the suspects and escaped with them." Michael replied and Barbara sighed and shook her head.

"I have to make some phone calls." Barbara said abruptly and Michael indicated that he would stay where he was in the waiting room.

"Bruce Wayne's office, Kate Locke speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Kate Locke asked.

"It's Barbara Grayson, Bruce's daughter-in-law. I need to speak to Bruce." Barbara said quickly.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wayne is in a meeting. Can I take a message?" Kate asked, taking out a sticky note.

"It's an emergency; his son is in the hospital." Barbara said sternly and then there was silence on the other line as Kate went to talk to her boss. After getting off the phone, Bruce immediately called Alfred to ask him to get in touch with Damian so the teenager could pick up his nieces and nephew from school on his way to the hospital. Once Barbara knew that her kids would have a ride from school, she called up Tim and Stephanie who were currently in Jump City and they told her that they would be on the next plane over. After making one more call to her father, Barbara wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to call Jason.

"Jason, it's Barbara…Dick got hurt at work and is in the hospital." Barbara said slowly

"Which hospital?" Jason asked tiredly.

"Gotham Memorial." Barbara said and then heard a click, signaling that the call had ended. After Barbara got off the phone, Michael handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Michael, you don't need to stay here." Barbara said she collapsed in a chair.

"I'm actually assigned her for Dick's protection as well as yours, at least until Sawyer and Miles can get here. We don't know if Lawson and the two goons had been planning on killing or just hurting Dick or even if he just got in the way. The chief wanted someone here in case they come to finish the job-if they know he's alive still." Michael said and Barbara nodded, suddenly feeling years older.

Several minutes later, Jason arrived and quietly sat down next to his sister in law and listened as Michael repeated the story. Afterwards the trio was silent until Bruce's voice could be heard and at that point Jason decided he had to leave. Once Alfred and Bruce were sitting both Barbara and Michael told over what had happened.

A couple of hours after Bruce and Alfred arrived, Barbara found herself hugging her children tightly as she tried to figure out what words to say. Damian immediately demanded to know what happened since he was only told to bring his nieces and nephew to the hospital after school. Before anyone could reply, a doctor came by to talk to Barbara and Bruce about Dick's injuries.

"Your husband is very lucky. The bullet went through his shoulder and hit anything crucial. However, he has a broken arm with the shoulder dislocated-the one that was shot that is; he also did some serious damage to his leg-a compound fracture. He hurt a few ribs-fractures with no breaks and only has a minor head injury. His other wounds are being taken care of, and we should have him in recovery within the next two hours. He probably won't be to with it until sometime tomorrow." The doctor said and Barbara and Bruce just stood their silently.

"When can he come home?" Barbara asked after she processed what the doctor told her.

"I think he should stay for about a week. I'll come get you when you can see him." Doctor Avery said.

To be continued…

Next time: Jason!

I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out…I managed to get a nasty cut on my finger and it's a little hard to type (luckily I got a majority of it typed yesterday) but I'll do my best to try for tomorrow night!


	116. Out of Commission Alternate Part 2

For PhantomxK

As soon as Jason returned home he immediately began to research this "Detective Lawson" plus the two men he was with: Dan Harkness and Jack Pippin. He wasn't able to find much information about Harkness and Pippin other than that they had been arrested for selling drugs when they were teenagers and only spent a couple of years in juvie. Lawson had a pretty clean record and Jason wondered if he just hadn't been caught. After checking Lawson's information, Jason decided to check up on Harkness and Pippin again. As he was looking at their information, he caught something subtle that he had missed…they were working with Andrew Potter the head of drug cartel that he was trying to take down. Upon making this enlightening discovery, Jason immediately tracked down Lawson's address: the detective would be receiving a house call.

Once he had the detective's address, Jason decided to check his time and he realized that he was late picking up his daughter from school. That's right, his daughter. Jason has a four-year-old little girl named Alexis. As far as Alexis knew, her only family was her father since her mother left soon after she was born. Jason had decided to keep her a secret from his family because he didn't want to worry about Bruce hurting her feelings when he would give extra attention to Dick and Barbara's kids. It's not that he doesn't love his nieces and nephew-he does-but he just doesn't want his daughter to feel forgotten about. Jason quickly ran out to his car and zoomed off to his daughter's school and was relieved when he saw that she wasn't the last child waiting. As soon as her dad got out of the car, Alexis ran into her father's arms and then told him all about her day. Later that night after dinner, a woman whom Jason trusted came by to babysit Alexis so he could go to his "night job". Jason gave his daughter a tight hug and then tucked her in bed before heading out. As soon as Jason got outside he headed to his car and drove five blocks to his hideout. Once he arrived, he changed into his Red Hood persona and then hopped onto his motorcycle.

As Jason drove to Lawson's house, he tried to keep his thoughts off his brother. All he could think about was Barbara having to tell Marissa, Jonathon and Roxanne about their dad being hurt and he thought about who would tell his own daughter. Shaking his head, Jason focused on the drive and was relieved when he found Lawson's house. Red Hood walked around the house and saw no sign of life so he headed to the back and then silently broke the window and then hopped inside. Since there was no one in the house, Red Hood found no problem with turning on the light and saw that he was in the bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over the place and there was a suitcase with clothes semi packed. Jason left the room and made his way to the kitchen where he saw that a date two days from now was circled and here was an address on the square and some of the previous squares had notes about meetings in Bludhaven. Obviously this Lawson hadn't intended to get caught. He probably figured he would destroy the calendar when whatever he was plotting happened. After making a note about the address, the Red Hood headed back onto his bike and made his way to Bludhaven-Lawson and Co would pay.

He arrived in Bludhaven an hour later and quickly learned that the address was for a warehouse in the warehouse district-where else? After half an hour of searching, Jason found the right one and hid under a window and listened to Lawson, Harkness and Pippin freak out about nearly being caught by the police. It sounded like they had split up after shooting Dick and only regrouped within the past hour. Jason listened to the men talk about the mysterious boss and about how they should have been at their Gotham base and getting ready for Florida. They then began to talk about Grayson and what to do since he had been on to them for a while and it was at that moment that Red Hood made his grand entrance: he shot at the three men and then within the blink of an eye he had them all disarmed and cable-tied. He didn't need to question them he already figured that they would have someone to go and finish the job. The Red Hood really wanted just shoot them and end it and he would have but he couldn't-not when he was helping his brother and knew he ought to do things his way. Redhood made sure all three men were unconscious before leaving a detailed note on who they were and notifying the police.

An hour later, Red Hood was back in Gotham City and speeding towards his next stop: the hospital.

It turned out that Jason got there just in time. He arrived inside his brother's room to find that two thugs were about to come in. Barbara was out of the room and Dick was sleeping and Jason didn't want to wake him so he carefully took one of the plastic chairs and then waited for the thugs to come inside. As soon as the first one entered, Jason tackled him with a chair. He took out both men without using his gun. In the process however, he managed to wake up his brother. Groaning, Jason ignored Dick until he was sure that the men were all unconscious and tied up securely. He signaled for his brother to be silent and wait until Jason called the police to let them know about the men and possible others.

"Aww, Jason you care; you big softy!" Dick said with a grin when Jason returned from having the goons taken care of. Jason had removed his helmet and jacket as soon as it was just him and his brother.

"No. I just didn't want those goons on the streets and bringing in drugs!" Jason countered but Dick wouldn't let up. "Dick, you're heavily medicated right now." Jason kindly reminded his brother.

"And you care about me!" Dick replied, grin getting larger. A minute later Jason was saved when a nurse walked in and yelled at him for being in the room past visiting hours and keeping her patient up. Jason put forth no argument and waved to his brother before leaving…maybe he was getting soft? Nah, never…unless his daughter, nieces or nephew were involved that is.

Jason was relieved when he finally arrived home. He sent the babysitter on her way and then brought a chair into Alexis's room and watched her sleep and made up his mind about an important decision.

To be continued…

PhantomxK mentioned an idea of Jason having a daughter that his family didn't know about and the plot bunnies decided that she needed to be involved with the reboot!


	117. Out of Commission Alternate Part 3

This one goes out to all of you! A very fluffy (and VERY sappy chapter-sometimes it amazes me how sappy I can be, oh well)

Jason woke up around 9:00am with his daughter poking him awake.

"Lexy, it's Saturday…go back to sleep!" Jason groaned.

"Daddy it's time for breakfast!" Alexis said firmly and Jason sighed and sat up.

"Alright I'll be in the kitchen in a minute." Jason said as he got out of bed and quickly hugged his daughter before sending her on her way.

A few minutes later, Jason was showered and dressed and pouring a bowl of cereal for Alexis.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Alexis asked as her father prepared his own bowl of cereal.

"We are going on a little trip to visit some people I want you to meet." Jason replied before eating a spoonful of cereal. Jason finished his breakfast in silence as he listened to his daughter talk about whatever came to mind and he wondered how he ended up with such a talkative daughter. He didn't mind her chatter; he loved hearing what she had to say and he had a feeling she would get along very well with her Uncle Dick. As soon as the father and daughter were finished eating, Jason sent Alexis to her room to get dressed and ready to go out.

The whole ride to the hospital Alexis tried to guess where they were headed and Jason said nothing until they made it to the parking lot.

"And we're here; Gotham Memorial Hospital." Jason said as he helped his daughter out of her car seat.

"Why are we here?" Alexis asked as her father sat her on his shoulders.

"To meet your grandfather, aunts, uncles and cousins." Jason said simply.

"They all need a hospital?" the four-year-old asked.

"Only one of your uncles, but everyone will be visiting him today." Jason replied.

"Why?" Alexis asked and Jason gave her a brief rendition of the story, just telling her that he had gotten hurt and would be out of commission for a while. As they walked to Dick's room, Jason told his daughter about her family-telling her names and personalities.

When they made it to Dick's room, Jason put Alexis down and then peered inside to see Dick lying in bed with Roxanne sitting next to his good leg, Jonathon sitting in his mother's lap, Marissa sitting with Bruce while Alfred, Damian, Stephanie and Jason sat in their own chairs. It had been a couple of days since Dick was hurt and he was much more awake and with it. Jason cautiously knocked on the door and was told by Dick to come in. Jason told Alexis to wait outside the door until he told her to come in and the girl nodded. The twenty-seven-year-old nervously walked inside and waved to his family.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Dick asked with a giant smile before Roxanne jumped off the bed to hug her uncle.

"What? A guy can't drop in on his injured brother?" Jason asked with mock hurt-he wasn't sure where that came from.

"Of course, come on in Jay Bird!" Dick said and Jason cleared his throat.

"Actually I have someone you should all meet." Jason said and then stepped out of the room to signal to his daughter to walk in. "This is my daughter, Alexis." Jason said and then watched as Marissa climbed off Bruce's lap to sit with her aunt so Bruce could get up and meet his granddaughter.

"Are you my grandpa?" Alexis asked and Bruce nodded and then knelt down so that he was eye level.

"How old are you?" Bruce asked.

"Four!" Alexis said with a grin and Bruce looked up at Jason and he shrugged. "Daddy said that you don't like hugs." Alexis added and Bruce smiled and then wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I hug my children and grandchildren." Bruce said simply and the girl hugged tighter.

The family spent the rest of the day getting to know Alexis and Roxanne was thrilled to have someone her age to play with. While the family asked Alexis questions, Bruce stepped out with Jason.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Bruce asked right away.

"I didn't want her to be overshadowed by Goldie's kids; the twins got tons of attention because well, they're twins and the first grandchildren. I knew Roxanne would also get a lot of attention and I didn't want Alexis to be an afterthought." Jason said with a near glare.

"She wouldn't have been forgotten. I want to spend the day with her tomorrow." Bruce said and Jason's eyes widened.

"Despite the fact that she's my daughter?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're my son and she's my granddaughter." Bruce said and walked back into the room-the conversation was over. Jason couldn't believe the way things had gone-Alexis would spend tomorrow with her grandfather, play with Roxanne after school every day this week, she received non-stop warm greetings from her family-and tons of hugs. Jason wondered what he'd been so afraid of.

Later that night, Alexis talked non-stop about her cool family and Jason was glad she was happy.

Okay so READINGhearts17 requested more stories involving pictures with stories behind them-I have a few ideas, any requests though? Hope you enjoyed the arc!


	118. Epilogue

Okay so I lied, one last part to Out of Commission-more like an epilogue.

The next day at around 10:00am there was a knock on Jason's apartment door.

"Right on time as usual Bruce." Jason said as he allowed his father in. Bruce looked around the clean apartment and raised an eyebrow-he was not expecting that.

"Lexy's babysitter helps keep the place clean. Speaking of which, Lexy will be ready in five minutes." Jason said and Bruce nodded. Looking around the living room Bruce spotted a mantel piece covered with pictures: some of the pictures were just of Lexy, some were Jason and Lexy, Lexy with a woman and then the three together.

"Is this Lexy's mother?" Bruce asked as he picked up a picture of the trio sitting on a picnic blanket at a park and it looked pretty recent.

"No, her mother left a while ago, this is CC, her babysitter. She's a good friend of mine and Lexy's kindergarten teacher." Jason said and Bruce raised an eyebrow. "She knows who I am-she saved the Redhood, but don't worry your secret is safe." Jason said and then Alexis clad in jeans and purple t-shirt came racing into the living room and over to her grandfather. Bruce smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"You two have fun-don't let her have too much candy." Jason said and then hugged and kissed his daughter's forehead before she headed out.

Bruce ended up taking Alexis to a toy store first and the girl had a blast just looking around and found a few things she wanted-Bruce was happy to oblige her. As the two walked around the store, Alexis animatedly talked about kindergarten and how much she loved it and her teacher. Apparently CC had been babysitting Alexis since she was in preschool and Bruce made a mental note to get the full story on how the babysitter became a close family friend.

After leaving the toy store, Bruce took Alexis out for pizza and thoroughly enjoyed listening to everything she had to say. It amazed him how talkative she was considering her father. He really would have thought her of being Dick's daughter rather than Jason. While they talked Bruce learned that Lexy's birthday was the same day as Roxanne's and Bruce was thinking of a joint birthday party for the cousins. He was also thinking he would arrange for Lexy to go to Gotham Academy with her cousins since he was taking care of their tuition and it was a safer school. He remembered the arguing when Bruce announced that he was going to pay for Jonathon and Marissa to go to Gotham Academy, and upon pointing out it was much safer and Damian would be there to look out for them (and Roxanne when she joined their kindergarten) the parents agreed…well Dick agreed, Barbara already wanted them to go. Bruce just wondered how he would convince Jason of the same thing-probably that Lexy would get to spend more time with her family-but she would have that anyway.

At some point Alexis mentioned how she loved going to parks and asked if they could go to one after lunch and of course Bruce agreed. While at the park Alexis asked if she would be able to have a play-date with her cousins and Bruce and the latter gladly told her that he would plan a trip for her and her cousins.

After spending an hour and a half at the park, Alexis started to grow tired and Bruce took her home. Jason was waiting by the door when they walked in and showed his father to her room so he could tuck her in bed.

"I'm guess she had fun." Jason said signaling to the bags from the toy store.

"She's a good kid. We need to talk about a few things." Bruce said gruffly and Jason sighed and signaled to the couch.

"First, I am going to pay for Alexis to attend Gotham Academy." Bruce said and Jason rolled his eyes.

"No you're not. She is going to Gotham Elementary then Middle and then High. She's not going to a snooty private school." Jason said simply.

"Yes she is. Gotham Academy is a safer school and she'll get to spend more time with her family. Damian still has one more year and can look after her. Also she is a bright kid and could easily fit in well in their honors program." Bruce said and Jason sighed.

"Honors? She's in kindergarten right now! I don't want school to be her whole life. But you do have a point-I'm betting she would love to be in school with Roxanne…she doesn't have many friends in school." Jason said and Bruce smirked, for now the conversation was over and he won.

"Who exactly is CC and why does she know your secret?" Bruce asked and Jason took a deep breath before sharing the story.

"She lives in our building and when Alexis was old enough to be left with a babysitter, CC asked if I needed a night off and I told her that one night wouldn't cut it, I was looking for someone to babysit her at night so I could go to my other…job. She volunteered and as it turned out she was also Lexy's kindergarten teacher. One night several months back I got hurt and for whatever reason I decided to go straight home and take care of my injury. I was still dressed as the Red Hood and she put the pieces together and continued to watch Lexy." Jason said and Bruce nodded.

"And how long have you two been dating?" Bruce asked and Jason wasn't fazed by the question at all.

"One year, Lexy doesn't know. Look, I have some things to take care of-we'll finish talking about school later." Jason said and Bruce left. As soon as Bruce was gone, Jason collapsed on the couch and thought about the convenience of Alexis going to school with her cousins-car pool for one thing. For another she might be happier and have more friends than just CC. Shaking his head, Jason stood up and went to check on his sleeping daughter. He would try and figure out a way to ask if she wanted to try a new school. Upon seeing that Alexis was still asleep, Jason went back into the living room and examined the toys that Bruce got her. There was a note saying that a surprise was coming in two days and Jason had a feeling that it was a giant teddy bear.

A/N: the next chapter will either be a time skip with Alexis riding a motorcycle or another childhood story-let me know! (the one not picked will be the chapter after the winning one) Happy reading!


	119. Motorcycles Part One

As requested, Alexis and her motorcycle-this will be a two parter-the next one is an idea from IanPeriwinkle. This one is for PhantomxK (and everyone who wanted to read it!)

Jason was not in a good mood: he had broken his leg a couple of days ago and was out of commission and on top of that his sixteen-year-old daughter-his little girl-was getting ready to go out on her motorcycle by herself for the first time. He wondered what he and CC was thinking when they agreed that she could get her license. Speaking of CC, she was out of town for an education convention so it was just the father and daughter.

"Are you sure your helmet is secure enough?" Jason asked as Alexis headed out the door.

"Yes Dad, my helmet is secure, I know all the functions of my bike, I promise to keep the speed limit and will not weave in and out of lanes just to get ahead." Alexis said and rolled her eyes.

"Good, be careful and call me when you get to the mall." Jason said and Alexis rolled her eyes again, saying nothing as she headed out.

Jason waited a good five minutes before calling Dick.

"Dick, are you busy?" Jason asked as soon as his brother picked up.

"Let's see, it's 6:30 on a Saturday night and I'm off duty…what do you need?" Dick asked in a pleasant tone.

"Lexy just went out on her motorcycle by herself for the first time-normally I'd follow but I can't drive right now." Jason said.

"Where is she going?" Dick asked as he got up from the couch in his living room.

"The mall; I told her to call me when she gets there, but you know how teenagers are…" Jason said and Dick laughed.

"Very true, Marissa and Jonathon always gave us a hard time when they were in high school and Roxanne never goes out. I'll keep track of her." Dick said and then got off the phone. After getting off the phone Dick asked Roxanne if she wanted to go out and the two headed out.

"Where are we going?" Roxanne asked after they had been driving around for a minute.

"The mall, I thought it would be fun to hang out together, we haven't for a long time." Dick said and Roxanne smiled though she realized her dad was leaving something out and immediately realized why when she saw her cousin on her motorcycle.

"We're stalking Lexy, aren't we?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah and it looks like Bruce is as well." Dick said and Roxanne looked out and saw Bruce driving a few cars behind Alexis. Roxanne smirked and wondered if her cousin knew; she probably did.

Alexis couldn't believe that her uncle and grandfather were following her. Didn't her dad trust her? She was pretty trustworthy sure she goes to wild parties with her friends occasionally but she got good grades and was responsible. As soon as Alexis got in the highway, she decided it was time do ditch Dick and Bruce. She waited until she had been on the highway for five minutes before deciding to lose her family. Alexis was so caught up in getting away that she almost got hit by a car. Luckily the car slowed down just in time and Alexis weaved through lanes to get to the nearest exit.

As soon as she got off the highway, Alexis pulled over to the side of the road, parked her bike and then sat down on the ground and tried to catch her breath. Dick and Bruce soon stopped after.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Alexis shouted when Dick got out of the car. Dick flinched at the volume of her voice and then sat down next to her. Roxanne stayed in the car.

"Because I care about you and so does your dad and Bruce. Your dad just wanted to make sure that you were safe and it's not that he doesn't trust you-he doesn't trust the other drivers. It's a parent thing-we worry about our kids. Hell, Jonny and Mar and twenty and in college and I still worry about them all the time. Barbara and I were nervous wrecks when they started driving and had Tim follow them their first time on the road without us." Dick said Alexis sighed and nodded.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Bruce yelled as he got over to his granddaughter.

"That I needed to get away from my nutty family." Alexis muttered and then turned to Dick as they both stood up, Dick requiring some assistance from his niece and father.

"Thanks Uncle Dick and I'll call all three of you when I get to the mall." Alexis said and hugged her uncle before hugging Bruce and then got on her motorcycle. Bruce had looked ticked off that she hadn't given him a real answer, but that was forgotten right after the hug. As soon as Alexis was gone, Dick turned to Bruce.

"Bruce, Jason called me to look after Alexis-how'd you know she was out?" Dick asked, folding his arms.

"You know the answer to that one." Bruce said and headed back to his car. Dick rolled his eyes-Bruce doesn't do boundaries.

True to her word, Alexis called Jason to let him know she arrived safely. What she didn't tell him was that he would receive a long lecture when she returned home.


	120. Party

For IanPeriwinkle-Alexis the bad influence

Roxanne and Alexis had been best friends since meeting when they were four-years-old. Once Jason (and Bruce) enrolled Alexis in Gotham Academy, she and her cousin were always placed in the same homeroom and most of the same classes. The girls spent most of their free time together-usually at Roxanne's house since Alexis can't stand her younger brother-though once Alexis got her license, the two spent more time out away from their houses.

Not long after Alexis got her license, she began to show her rebellious side-coming in passed curfew, skipping classes here and there and just plain old getting into trouble. Jason and CC weren't sure if there was a connection, but they figured that Alexis was being a typical teenager and as long as she stayed away from drugs, alcohol, cigarettes and other dangerous trouble, Jason and CC let her be. Despite their laidback attitude, Jason and CC were disappointed that their daughter was heading down a dangerous path and did try to find other activities for her but that didn't work out too well, she caught on right away.

Slowly, Alexis began to turn into a bad influence for Roxanne and Barbara and Dick were not at all pleased when Roxanne began coming home late and missing her curfew. Before Lexy drove, Roxy didn't go out much and the girls would hang out at the house where there was supervision. In fact it was with much hesitation that Barbara and Dick even allowed Roxanne to go to a house party with Alexis. Alexis had insisted that the party would be supervised and that Roxanne would be home by midnight. Originally Barbara and Dick told Roxy that she couldn't go but after talking to Jonathon and Marissa, they decided to give Roxy a choice. They figured she would call home if anything happened.

When the night of the party arrived, Alexis picked up her cousin on her motorcycle. Barbara wasn't too thrilled about it, but Dick knew she was a safe driver.

"You two call us if there are any problems at all, Roxanne's curfew is midnight-Lexy please make sure she's back in time, if she's more than ten minutes later one of us will be making an appearance." Barbara said and the girls agreed to do as told.

"I'll walk you girls outside!" Dick said with a smile as he put on a jacket.

"Dad, we can handle the walk." Roxanne said as her dad walked over to her.

"I'm on duty tonight." Detective Grayson said and Roxanne nodded and then hugged both parents before heading out with her dad and cousin.

As soon as Roxy and Lexy arrived at the house party, the former realized that she had been lied to. There were no adults around and there was beer everywhere.

"Lexy, I can't stay!" Roxanne said as she nervously looked around the room.

"Don't worry Roxy, Mark has thrown plenty of these parties before, we won't get in trouble. In fact he's learned from his brother and even Jonathon and Marissa went to the parties." Lexy said and Roxanne sighed. "Just go have fun-it's all people from our school so you should be fine!" Alexis added and then wandered off. Roxanne looked around the crowded living room again and then decided to have some water before calling her parents for a ride home. As Roxanne poured a cup of water, a boy from her English class wandered over to her.

"Hi Roxy!" The boy said nervously and Roy jumped slightly before answering him.

"Hi, Robbie, come to these parties often?" Roxanne asked and Robbie laughed lightly.

"Nope, but Alexis said you'd need someone to talk to since you haven't been to a real house party before!"

"Well I'm okay, I'm just calling my parents so I can go home. See you on Monday!" Roxanne said and entered the dining room. Unfortunately she entered at the wrong time: a couple of school athletes got into a huge fight and one boy shoved the other one hard and he crashed into Roxanne. The sixteen-year-old was shoved hard into the corner of a wall and passed out. Alexis was in the other room and as soon as she heard the crash as well as the chanting of "fight, fight, fight!" the girl dashed into the room and spotted her cousin on the floor-apparently no one else aside from Robbie had and the boy was holding his jacket to the side of the girl's face to try and stop it from bleeding.

"Crap, I am so dead. Robbie did you call for an ambulance?" Alexis asked as she knelt down next to her cousin.

"Not yet, I was taking care of Roxanne." Robbie nearly shouted for more noise erupted. Several minutes later the front door to the house was loudly knocked on. Upon being told to come in to party, two cops, an angry looking detective walked inside. The detective requested that the cops take down information and he would deal with the host. The cops did as told and Dick looked around the house and spotted his niece frantically walking around the living room.

"Alexis, where's Roxanne?" Dick asked sternly.

"With Robbie in the dining room-Uncle Dick, she got hurt and an ambulance is on the way." Alexis said as she found what she was looking for. Dick raced over to his daughter and gently took over for the teenager.

Later that evening, Barbara and Dick were in the hospital waiting room with Alexis, Jason and CC.

"Uncle Dick, how did you know to come to the party? I mean, you're a detective!" Alexis said.

"It was a slow night I was listening to a scanner in the precinct and that neighbors complained about a party at the address you gave us. Now what happened?" Dick asked.

"Well, Roxanne wanted to go home right away and well I thought she should socialize first and well according to Robbie she got some water, headed back into the dining room and a couple of jocks banged into her and she hit a wall. I'm sorry I didn't take her home when she asked…you must really hate me now." Alexis said sadly and then was shocked to find that her uncle had brought her in for a hug.

"I could never hate you; however I can be mad that you took Roxanne to a house party when she's not allowed and Barbara and I will ask for you to spend more time at our house." Dick said and Alexis gave him a confused look and her uncle smirked.

"If you want to hang out with Roxanne for the next month you'll have to be at the manor, partly to give her time to recover and partly because we miss having you around!" Dick said and Alexis hugged him again.

As it turned out Roxanne had a small cut on the side of her head that had to be stitched up and a mild concussion. As Barbara and Dick had requested, Roxanne and Alexis spent most of their time at the house again and the latter began to be more responsible. Even though the circumstances weren't great, Jason and CC were glad to see their daughter starting to grow up some.

A/N: Okay fine another sappy ending and the ending that was probably influenced by Freaks and Geeks (love that show) Anyway, the next chapter will probably be posted Sunday night. I've been getting a lot of requests for more Alexis stories, let me know if there's anything more specific you want to see!


End file.
